Pride Avalon
by PokePotterfan93
Summary: Within the Magical World live communities known as Prides. Started by Merlin a thousand years ago, Prides are considered the protectors of the world. The oldest of these is Pride Avalon. Newt Scamander: Prides of the World. Harry Potter is a member of Pride Avalon. He's returning to England for his destiny. It's time for vengeance to rein. H/OC/HR Rating for language.
1. Darkest Night, Lightest Pride

**Chapter 1: Darkest Night, Lightest Pride**

* * *

 **Godric's Hollow – October 31** **st** **, 1981**

Lily Potter laughed a little, bouncing her son on her hip. "Come on, Har-Har." She kissed his forehead, smiling widely at the one year old.

Lily loved her son completely. How could she not? Lily was an intelligent witch, and a member of Pride Avalon. When she discovered that the Wizarding World had special Prides, she was amazed. The Prides of the Magical World were vicious warriors to their enemies, true friends to those loyal to them and feared by those who did not understand them. Many saw them as the protectors of the Magical World. All the Prides rallied under one important law, protect those who need help. When she discovered her darling boyfriend, James was actually a member of one such Pride, she was amazed. Pride Avalon was among the oldest Prides in the Wizarding World, rumoured to be founded by the legendary Merlin himself.

By sixteen James had married another woman, and Lily was devastated, until she learnt that Pride members were polygamists and most were allowed to take up to three wives. At first, she was hesitant to join in. By seventeen, James had a son. And little Damon Potter had just melted Lily's heart completely. How could he not? He had his mother's blue eyes and his father's everything bloody else. His mother, a member of a different Pride, was very kind to Lily and always encouraged the relationship with James as she saw the love between the two of them.

By eighteen she had married James, and became his second wife, after Jessica. Jessica and Lily had managed to become fast friends and were able to overcome some very short lived awkwardness from sharing a bed. But that was a long time ago. She was twenty-one and it was Halloween…and they were in hiding. Well Harry and Lily were at least. James and Jessica were out, trick or treating with Damon. Lily didn't want to risk leaving the house with them, though a part of her knew she should've. Thanks to that stupid prophecy, she had to remain in hiding with Harry at all times.

She placed Harry in his crib, walking down to get some milk. She heard the door crash open and grabbed several knives. "Whoever's there, I'm armed! Depulso!" She cast, sending the knives directly at the intruders. Two masked men fell within a minute. "I'm warning you, leave now or die!" As soon as the words left her lips, she grew ice cold as cries were heard from the nursery.

With impressive agility, she ran to the nursery. "You! Step away from the crib, or I will be forced to kill you."

"I don't think you'll be able to, Mrs. Potter. Or is it Miss Potter? I don't know how you scum label yourselves." The man chuckled coldly, pointing his wand at the child. "So this is the one who will defeat me."

"According to Dumbledore, but I don't believe him." Lily frowned a little.

"Why don't you? Dumbledore is the Leader of the Light." The man laughed coldly.

"Stuff it, Riddle. If it's a fight you want," Lily raised her wand, pointing it at him. "Then a fight you shall have."

"I'll make it easy for you, Lily." Voldemort chuckled. "Why don't you join us? We're more civilised than those animalistic Pride members."

"Go to hell!" Lily shouted, casting several spells towards Voldemort. Two bone-breakers quickly connected with his legs, causing the darkest wizard of the last Century to fall upon the ground.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort shouted, blasting Lily close range with the Killing Curse.

"Repellendos omnium quod malum" Lily quickly cast, feeling the drain of her magic as a large golden shield emerged. The green spell blasted off the shield, blasting back towards Voldemort, whose red eyes froze in fear.

After an hour, James walked into the house first, seeing the bodies. He sprinted up the stairs, seeing his wife on the ground. "Lily!" He knelt down to her, seeing her pale complexion.

"J-James…" Lily ran her hand over his cheek, smiling weakly. "T-Take care of our son…" Jess walked in, gasping as her sister-wife lay dying. "Take care of our boys, dear Jess…" She smiled weakly, closing her eyes.

"Lily?! Lily?!" James cried as he felt the life leave his wife.

"I'll protect him, Lily…" Jess kissed her sister-wife's forehead. "I'll protect our boys…" she wiped her eyes as she picked up Harry. "H-How'd you get that scar…handsome..?"

 **Ministry of Magic – present day, 1995**

"H-He's back…Voldemort is back…" Fudge said softly, watching the most feared Dark Lord ever disappear from view. How could this have happened? Dumbledore had told him that the Dark Lord had returned, but he had waved it off as nothing, like any sensible man would've. He was in danger now. His very job was on the line. He had to do something. There was the Potter boy…yes; he could force those animals in the Pride to give Potter to the Ministry. He was the one who apparently banished the Dark Lord as an infant.

It would be difficult. No one had seen Pride Avalon's members since they left England in the 1980s following Lily Potter's death. He had a problem with all that of course, Potter's father was the current Alpha of the Pride if the reports from France were correct. The Alpha's children would be well protected. Of course that could be easily helped. Potter was an English citizen after all. Yes, he would save the boy from his foreign kidnappers. The press would eat it up and he'd come out on top. Now, all he had to do was go to the Aurors. That Bones bitch would probably cause some stink about it, but he was her boss and she would either help out or be kicked out.

 **Avalon – one week later**

"On your feet and fight Harry, now!" The large black haired boy shouted, charging towards the younger boy.

The boy known as Harry, skipped past him, tripping him and pressing his heel into the older one's back. "Do you yield, Damon?"

"Never!" Damon snapped, sweeping around and pinning his brother down. "Yield or I'll break your spine."

Harry relaxed himself for a moment, forcing his way out of his brother's arms and standing. "Come and fight me like a man or I'll castrate you here and now, bitch." He smirked, extending three blades of energy from his foot and slicing his brother's arm.

A young girl came sprinting down to the beached area. "Damon, Harry, daddy said it's dinner time!" She called out to the two of them.

Harry dissipated the blades, picking up his sister. "Thank you for the message, little one. But you know you're not allowed to come on the beach when we're training. You could be hurt." He said softly.

"Aw, but I wanted to see Damon beat you!" The little girl pouted, wrapping her arms loosely around her brother's neck.

"See, even Sarah knows that I can beat you in a second, baby brother." Damon chuckled, tickling the young girl's side.

"I'm getting better, Damon." Harry smirked. "You've three cuts on your arm."

"Yeah, but you have three broken ribs and a possible concussion." Damon said proudly, ruffling the boy's hair. "You're advancing fast for someone your age." He relaxed as the sand went between his toes.

Avalon was a special place. It was located in the heart of the Caribbean Sea, hidden by the great pillars of Merlin. The sand was golden and the sea a beautiful blue. Merlin truly picked a paradise for his followers to live in and raise their young in. Avalon was home to only the Pride of Avalon, unlike France which housed several Prides along the mountains, most of whom were at war with one another all the time. Damon loved living in Avalon with his family. Mostly he loved days like this, practising his moves on the beach with his brother, with the smell of the ocean going through his nose and the sound of children playing around. It was truly a place for harmony around the world.

Lately though, Damon knew that things had gotten a bit more tense. He couldn't put his finger on the problem, but there was always a chance that England had put its foot in its mouth again. According to the reports his father received from the Pride members in England, Voldemort had apparently risen from the dead. The news had changed Harry's demeanour a lot since he was told, and Damon understood completely. He remembered his mother Lily fondly, and the idea of avenging the person who killed her had him and Harry practising twice as hard daily.

Of course to any foreign person, Lily wouldn't have been seen as his mother. Damon was after all, the son of James and Jessica. But he, like all children of the Pride, he had three mothers to love. Seeing his birth mother's eyes tear up as news of Voldemort's resurrection reminded Damon of how much pain England had caused his family. He watched Harry with Sarah and couldn't help but smile. Harry was a rare thing in the Prides, the only child of his birth mother, though it was understandable.

While most would call the Prides animalistic, they really did care for their wives and children. Harry was the rare one in the Potter family. An only son was a strange thing for anyone to be, but for Prides, it was almost never heard of. Damon couldn't help but worry about the England problem. Many Pride members had died in the first war. Families left without a father to care for them. Siblings ripped apart as mothers went their separate ways without the mutual love of their husband to help them.

Their father was worried about the backlash from Voldemort's resurrection. In a way, so was Damon. He had no ideals about becoming the next Alpha. All he wanted to do was serve in the Corps. He could see Alpha material in Harry. The young man had impeccable manners and deeply cared for all members of the Pride. The one thing he had worried about with Harry was how dark his soul was at times. The anger he kept within his heart about England and the death of Lily. He could only hope in time there would be a calming presence or three to make him better.

Potters had been the Alphas of Avalon since the 15th Century. They were the warriors who kept the island safe from harm. Nowadays, the fights around the world had caused a lot of problems. Pride Avalon wasn't the only Pride fighting their enemies. There was Pride Fuji, Pride Moscow, Pride Ohio and several others scattered around the world to help fight the darkness.

When they finally did reach home, he smiled as he smelt the wonderful food on the table. He loved it when the daily meal was held. Of course Sarah wouldn't suffer the utter dishonour of being forced to sit away from Harry, so he had her on his lap and tried to stop her from stealing food from his plate.

All was peaceful in Avalon, until the ward stones began to glow a bright red. Invaders had come. The peacefulness would be replaced…by the sound of war.

* * *

 **A/N: Ok, so this is my first attempt at a new story in a long time. The basic idea is sort of a crossover with Andromeda. If you're unfamiliar with the show there are super-humans in it who live in Prides and marry three wives each known as Nietzschians. Most the Harry stuff will be Darkish for the first few chapters, so be warned.**


	2. England's Biggest Mistake

**Futra means Fur in Polish as far as I know, but for this story it means a wizard who believes Pride members to be nothing better than animals.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 – England's Biggest Mistake**

* * *

James Potter had lived on Avalon completely since the death of Lily in 1981. In all honesty he had lost any love he had for England. The people were nothing more than bigots who believed him to be nothing more than an animal for them to order around. He knew who the invaders were. He knew why they came. And it was time for England to remember why the Prides were called the Protectors and not the Slaves.

"Damon, Harry, you two will come with me." He said sternly. "Jess, Anna, you need to get the rest of the kids to safety and contact the council, tell them to send every warrior we have!" He called out, running out with his two sons. With a roar, the three males activated the most powerful of Merlin's Pride spell.

When the mighty Merlin created the Blades of Avalon spell, he created it for one reason and one reason alone, to protect. Three long blades of magical energy began to sprout from each of the males' arms.

James's blades were bright gold, and extended from his wrist to his elbow

Damon's blades went inverted, leading from his elbows to his fist and were shrouded with a beautiful sapphire coloured hue.

Harry's were truly the most feared of the three. His blades extended from the wrist up to his shoulder and were coated in a shadowy hue that would strike fear within any opponent. He charged ahead of them, seeing the seven men at the beach. "Be gone from our land and we will allow you to live!"

"We're here for Harry Potter so the rest of you savage beasts best just sit back and hand him over." The tallest man shouted.

"So be it." Harry smirked, letting out a huge roar of defiance as he charged in, knocking four of the men down. Two men lost a leg during the swipe and one lost his wand arm.

"Killing Curses! The Minister said we have to get Potter by any means necessary!" The tall man bellowed as he stood up, sending three curses at Harry.

Harry skilfully dodged them all, deactivating his blades with a smirk. "You want Harry Potter?" He asked, moving his hair so the scar was visible. "You got him, Futras!"

One of the Aurors lowered his wand. "Get medics for those three!" He barked at one of the other men, walking over to Harry. "We have a summons for you from the Minister of Magic. You have no choice but to come with us."

Harry smirked, gripping the man's arm. "Listen to me, Futra. I will give you two options. Either you take your men and go back to England now, tell your Minister he can kiss my ass and to fuck off. Or, I'll slit all your throats and send you back in pieces spelling out the same message." His blades extended again, leaning towards the man's throat. "What is your name?"

"D-Dawlish, John Dawlish." He stuttered out.

"Ok John Dawlish, now tell me. Do you want to die for a bullshit order?" Harry asked, pressing the blade closer to the man's throat.

"N-No…" Dawlish shook his head feverishly.

"Then leave and tell your Minister if he tries to invade our home again, I will personally behead him!" Harry tossed him aside, walking towards the boat they came on. He raised his hands, destroying it. With a wave of his hand, the wood became coffins, which were soon filled with the living Aurors. It would make a nice message to remind England that the Prides answered to no one. He noticed one man standing with his wand at his side, who hadn't cast a spell.

"What is your name, Auror?" He asked keeping his blades projected outward.

"My name is Kingsley Shacklebolt, Mr. Potter. I was a friend of your father's during the war." The man's voice said calmly.

Harry unclenched his fists, making the blades dissipate away. "You may speak with respect, but why are you here, Kingsley Shacklebolt?"

Kingsley walked over to him, leaning his arm out. "The reason I'm here is to speak to the council about the situation in England."

Harry placed his arm near his in the opposite fashion. "Fair enough, Kingsley Shacklebolt."

"Please, just Kingsley." He chuckled. "You are James' son, young man."

Harry smirked. "Thank you. And it's good to see some Englishmen are able to remain civil." He banished the coffins.

"Where are they going?" Kingsley asked curiously.

"They're going back to England." Harry gave another small smirk, bringing Kingsley towards the council chambers. "Tell me Kingsley, why did you come here?"

"I came here for help. I told you that." Kingsley chuckled.

"I mean, why did _you_ come?" Harry asked again. "Why didn't someone else from the Order come here? Why didn't Dumbledore himself come here?"

"What makes you think I'm an Order member, Harry?" Kingsley asked with a careful look.

"Simple," Harry smirked. "You stood there like a dead man." Kingsley just chuckled again. The young man was definitely his father's son.

 **-PA-**

James Potter watched calmly as his son fought against the men, holding Damon back. "Let your brother work that anger out."

"Father, with all due respect he will kill them!" Damon argued, frowning a little.

James smirked as he spotted Kingsley. "I don't think so, son. I believe Harry is about to fulfil his destiny in life."

Damon frowned a little. "We're going to England, aren't we?"

"Yes." James replied softly, kissing his son's forehead. "It's time for Lily to be avenged, my son."

Damon watched Harry with a conflicted expression. "I just hope it doesn't ruin him…"

James smirked a little. "You my son have matured into a fine warrior." He smiled, walking with Damon. "Your brother needs this in his life, Damon. I believe Harry's blades are being corrupted by the hatred he feels towards England…and most definitely towards Dumbledore and Voldemort."

Damon nodded slightly as they walked, absorbed within his own world. He couldn't help but think of the feelings of dread he felt whenever Harry's blades extended. It was just a lot different than anyone else's. He couldn't really imagine returning to England, returning to the darkness of that corrupt world. He sighed as they reached the council doors. "Do you mind if I stay and watch?"

"Sure. It'd be nice for you to see how the council works. Even if you don't become the next Alpha, the Corps Leader sits on the council too." James smiled, leading him into the circular chamber. "Kingsley Shacklebolt!" He chuckled, hugging the man. "Who sent you here to grab Harry?" He smirked.

Kingsley chuckled a little, returning the hug. "I'm only here as an emissary of the Order. The situation in England is dire, old friend."

James frowned. "The last time our people helped you all, it cost us nearly a hundred of our Pride. Not to mention countless mothers who left with their children."

Kingsley bowed his head in shame. "James, I more than most know the pain you went through after…after losing her. But Dumbledore requires help. If young Harry is any inclination of how powerful your people are, then we need help. Is it not the duty of the Prides to protect?!"

One of the council members stood up. "It is. But not when it is for a place as corrupt as England!" He shouted. "Your Aurors used our warriors like shields!"

Kingsley sighed, handing him a list. "Seventy Aurors of the one hundred and twenty we have left have signed this…we pledge our support. Fudge is nearly gone. He's trying to stay in power by claiming you have kidnapped Harry from his rightful home…"

James tented his fingers, glancing over at Harry. "What do you think, Harry?"

Harry was caught off guard by that question. Was his father truly asking for his help? "Um…well if the Aurors are offering support…then we should hear Kingsley out and help them, within reason of course."

James chuckled a little, clicking his fingers as someone came in with drinks for them all. "Tell me Kingsley, what is Dumbledore's opinion on killing Death Eaters?"

Kingsley frowned a little. "He still believes that forgiveness and second chances are the best way."

Harry sipped his drink, standing in front of Kingsley. "And you, Auror Shacklebolt? Is forgiveness your plan as well?"

Kingsley couldn't believe a sixteen year old was intimidating him, but the boy was just so damn frightening. "M-My personal opinion…I...I want to kill them all."

Harry smirked a little. "Ok." He grinned, extending his hand. "But we will need to do this with a message." He explained.

Kingsley raised an eyebrow. "What kind of message?"

Harry just smirked, winking a little. "Leave that to me."

 **-PA-**

There was only one word to describe the Ministry of Magic in England at that moment, chaos. The coffins made a large statement towards the remaining Aurors who believed the Prides were only useful as a shield. Most people who glanced at the coffins also knew the warning…Fudge had overstepped his mark. The final nail in his coffin was the appearance of twenty Pride members, all of whom had their blades extended.

"Who dares send men to the home of Pride Avalon?!" Harry Potter shouted, leading the charge. "I, Harry James Potter, son of James and Lily demand to know why I am apparently to return to this cesspool of a country?!"

Fudge shook a little as he saw the Pride members, but cleared his throat as best he could. "A-Aurors apprehend that boy."

Harry smirked, walking forward. "You saw what I alone done to three of your men. Do any of you really believe you can take me down?!" He asked, glaring at the men in front of him. "Those of you who lay down their wands will live, those who don't…pray to your creator while you still have breath."

Half the Aurors dropped their wands instantly, while four sent out high powered Reductor curses at Harry. He dodged them skilfully, disarming the men with fluid swipes of his arm.

He walked up to the Minister, smirking. "Do you know what happened to the last Futra who tried to command the Prides what to do?" He asked, squaring up to him.

"N-No…" Fudge shook his head, trying to remain calm.

"He was killed. His arms and legs were removed while he was alive and he was hung by his own intestines." Harry said coldly. Fudge turned a nasty shade of green after hearing the news. "Are you trying to command us, Fudge?"

"W-We need your help. It is your duty to help others." Fudge stammered out.

"True, it is our duty to help others. But not when the others see us as nothing more than attack dogs." He retracted his blades, grabbing Fudge by the throat. "I know you're there, Dumbledore. Come out, before the Minister becomes a rather messy pile of blood."

Albus 'too many names' Dumbledore walked from behind the shadows, keeping his arms behind his back. "Young Harry, it's been a long time since I've seen you. You certainly have your mother's eyes."

"You have no right to speak of my mother." Harry snarled, tossing the Minister aside. "You dare send someone to our home? Like you still hold some allegiance with us?"

Dumbledore stared into the young man's eyes, holding his arm out. "I believe that I owe you a personal apology, Harry."

Harry frowned, extending his arm to his. "I do not accept your apology. And I do not appreciate your country interfering with mine…" He took a deep breath. "But as soon as this FUTRA," He kicked the minister. "Is out of power, we shall speak of our alliance."

Dumbledore frowned a little, watching the boy. "So be it. We'll be holding an election tomorrow. Please tell the Alpha that the Potter representative and all other families must be present for the vote."

"House Potter is here, Dumbledore." Damon walked forward, clutching his sleeves. He hated wearing anything that covered his arms.

"Young Damon, how you've grown since I last saw you." Dumbledore chuckled fondly. "Gone are the days I'd watch you for your parents."

"Indeed sir." Damon smirked a little, standing beside Harry. "For these purposes, Alpha Potter has chosen not to come to England until he feels it's necessary."

"I see…" Dumbledore gulped a little. They really were in trouble if James refused to come.


	3. Agreement

**Chapter 3 – Agreement**

* * *

England was a foreign place for Harry. The climate was colder than he was used to. True, it was nearly 20oC but the average temperature on Avalon was nearly double that in the summer. He sat down in the office of the Headmaster of Hogwarts with Albus Dumbledore. The office was a strange one, filled with several trinkets and odd little devices. He sat down on one of the chairs, observing the portraits. Some he knew, the Prides had gone to Hogwarts for many generations, but since the end of the First War, they refused to allow it.

Dumbledore simply stared at him, as if he was a child in an unusual place. "The office is generally the same, but once in a while the Headmaster is allowed to alter things. I added the silver instruments you see before you. They allow me to monitor Dark Magic around the castle."

Harry gave one curt nod as the Headmaster spoke, sipping the tea that was provided. "Let's cut the crap here, Dumbledore. You don't know the pain your people have caused mine, Dumbledore." He frowned, keeping his eyes on him. "The population of Avalon was 1,580 when we agreed to help your people. When it ended…our population was reduced to 945. Nearly half of our people were dead or left…because of England."

Dumbledore hung his head. "I didn't think that many of your people had left."

"Families in Avalon are simple, Dumbledore. The average size of a family is nineteen people." Harry sipped his tea. "One husband with three wives and fifteen children to each home…we've been that way since our founding. We lost one hundred male warriors and fifty females. That was one hundred families without a husband. Unfortunately…not all families can be like mine." He sighed. "Wives found themselves leaving and taking their own children with them. I lost my mother, my other mothers lost a sister wife, my siblings lost a mother and my father lost a wife."

Dumbledore glanced at the boy...no, the MAN in front of him. "I thought I would be speaking to your father...not to someone who seems to be as mature as the sixteen year old in front of me."

Harry smirked a little at that, sipping the tea. "And I never envisioned myself being back in England, yet here I sit. Name your offer Dumbledore, and I will bring it back to my father."

Dumbledore nodded, sitting back down. "I wish for the Pride of Avalon to help us against the darkness. I admit I have made mistakes Harry...more than one. And those mistakes and withholding of knowledge cost many lives. I will tell everything to everyone. I will ensure that your people are treated fairly. I would also like to have some children of the Pride enrol in Hogwarts."

Harry frowned. "Trying to get me to protect your castle, Dumbledore?"

"No. I wish for the new generation to see that you are people...not animals." Dumbledore answered truthfully.

Harry considered this for a moment. "I suppose that could be done. But I would have my own conditions. Not the entire Pride's children, you couldn't accommodate that many. I will see if he will allow my family to enrol to begin. But understand, if any Futra try to harm my sisters," He raised his blades. "They will be killed. No second chances and no mercy!"

Dumbledore frowned at that. There would always be the odd pureblood that saw their bloodline as licence to do whatever they wanted to do. "I do not believe I'm legally able to accommodate that rule."

"Then these negotiations end before they even start!" Harry snapped out at Dumbledore. "If you can't even ensure that my family will be safe, then there's no point in us even talking. I have three sister of age for Hogwarts and one who will be in a couple of years!"

Dumbledore took a deep breath. "Harry, this country is a hot bed of corruption and evil." He said simply. "Out of the fifty Wizengamot members, over half are corrupt as can be! If I gave you permission to openly attack their children, it'd be a political nightmare!"

Harry frowned, allowing his blades to dissipate. "You're a fool, Dumbledore." He said simply, walking towards the door with a shake of his head. "The fact that your government has allowed itself to become so corrupt is one of the main reasons that I will not allow my kin to be put in harm's way. England has already cost my family too much pain and suffering, Dumbledore." He closed his eyes for a moment. "I will allow you three days to reconsider what you have said about me not being able to protect my family. But as you do, please remember that without our help, England will fall." He opened the door. "And I'm not going to lie...part of me wants to see it burn." He admitted, closing the door quietly behind him.

 **-PA-**

Damon sat down with the rest of the Wizengamot, trying to count how many showers he'd need to feel clean again. Right now he had counted ten, and that was just from shaking these fool's hands. He sat down at the large round table, seeing several names he understood. "Lord Black, a pleasure to see you again." He bowed slightly, giving a gentle smirk. He quickly gave the name he knew as uncle a hug. "What are you doing here? Usually they keep dogs downstairs from what I've heard."

Sirius let out a bark of laughter, clapping Damon's back. "You are still a true marauder, aren't you?" He grinned, sitting beside him. "I thought your old man would come to this himself."

"Dad's trying to instil some fear into the population. He thinks they need to learn from their past mistakes and understand that Pride Avalon will not just simply walk forward like a hunting dog searching for a fox."

Sirius couldn't help but give another chuckle at the news of his closest friend. "What's this I heard about some Aurors hitting Avalon? Your aunt Amelia was very upset at them."

"Harry sorted it out. He was able to...disarm the situation." Damon smirked.

"That was a bad pun..." Sirius groaned slightly. "How is Harry? I heard he spoke to Dumbledore."

"He's back in Avalon right now." Damon explained, sipping some water. "Right now he's speaking to our father about the plans. If we do choose to come here as a family, then it won't be on England's terms...it'll be on our own. For too long we have suffered under the weight of what the world thinks that the Prides are for. We are not the attack dogs of the world. We are proud and mighty warriors and we will only help those who deserve our help!" He said with conviction. Several small claps were heard from the other side of the table. "And who may I ask are you?"

"My name is Cyrus Alexander Greengrass, young man." The man introduced himself, sipping on a cup of tea. His blond hair was shining with the light in the room. He gave a simple smile to Sirius. "I see James has instilled a sense of duty into his children. Always a good thing to see and one that I'm happy to say I share, young Lord Potter."

"My name is Damon, sir." Damon introduced himself. "I know of your family name. Your father had helped us when we were trying to find a way to work properly. I must thank you and your family for all the help they have given to Pride Avalon over the years."

Cyrus couldn't help a small smile from growing wider on his face. "Thank you, young man. But no thanks are needed from your people. It is the people of Avalon who have constantly saved us from harm."

Damon watched the man for a moment, as if he was considering what he was saying. He was no fool, most the purebloods of England had been trained as political beasts and his political prowess started and ended with the Prides affairs.

 **-PA-**

Anna Potter had spent years working as a healer before marrying James Potter. It was an unusual marriage for her. She was forty-six when they married and he had been twenty-five. True, Veela like herself would ovulate until they reached the age of sixty-five, but at that point in her life, she had all but given up the idea that she'd become a married woman. That was ten years ago, and in that time she had birthed four beautiful children for her husband. Out of all the children she, Jessica and Lily had created through their marriage, Harry was the one that Anna saw as her most...conflicted. It was true, the boy had an amazing temperament when needed but was prone to blowing off the handle whenever England came into the situation...but it was understandable.

She gently washed the boy's back as it got time for the usual procedure. Since he was nine, Harry required specialised ritualistic scarring to keep the Horcrux within him at bay. It's was a strange way to meet your future husband, by explaining to James that Harry had someone became a Horcrux. The parasitic life-force seemed to only take control once Harry's anger came to the surface. She took out the silver instruments, carefully laying Harry on his stomach. "Ready?"

"Yes." Harry said once his breathing began to relax. She took the scalpel into her hand, gently slicing a line down his back. She hated doing this to such a beautiful child, but she knew it was the only thing keeping Harry in control of his body. His wince was the only thing that reminded her that Harry was still just a boy. In whatever he did, Harry was more like an adult than a child...but that was just a front. Harry's ability to tolerate pain was something she was always amazed with, but she knew that he hated being scarred in such a way. The initial lightning bolt was a containing spell that began the process she currently continued. All over his back and chest were runes used to contain the energy of the Horcrux and the overall evil that Voldemort posed to his life.

"There," She whispered, covering his new scar in bandages.

"Thanks mum." Harry smiled to her, sitting on the bed with a soft wince. "I don't know what I'm going to do once I'm in Hogwarts..."

"I've spoken to your father. I'll be going to Hogwarts as a healer for the Pride children." She said softly, giving his cheek a gentle rub. Her own children wouldn't be going to Hogwarts. Her eldest child with James was only nine, and glad to not to be going. Anna was also a woman blessed with magical triplets, who were only recently after turning one.

Harry nodded at her statement, kissing her cheek and heading towards his room. He felt the hatred within him subdue a little, but he knew...when the time came, it would be difficult to stop the hatred.

* * *

 **A/N: Ok, so one of my reviewers pointed out that Harry wasn't hit by the spell, so allow me to explain. When Voldemort was defeated by Lily, his soul split from the lack of stability it had from the creation of so many Horcruxes. With Lily close to death, the Horcrux moved towards the healthier subject, Harry to live.**

 **I'd also like to give a small insight into the aspects of** **Nietzschians I've taken for this story and an insight into what Nietzschians actually do:**

 **1.** **Nietzschians take up to three wives.**

 **2.** **They choose their brides from health. They're a race of genetically superior people.**

 **3.** **A popular wish is for "All my enemies' dead, to rule and to have a hundred grandchildren."**

 **The aspects I'll be taking are all three in different ways. Prides will not take people who are unable to help keep their people strong. This is not the same as purebloods ideals of keeping blood fresh. Prides will never inbred since it will basically fuck up their chances of survival. Most will come off as strong warriors and heartless bastards to their enemies.**

 **I'd like to apologise for taking another week to post this chapter. I've been trying to do this on a chapter to chapter basis so I can keep it fresh. Please review and tell me what you think. As for wives, someone asked me if I will allow people to choose. The simple answer is no. One definite wife will eventually be Hermione Granger, since I'm a Harmony fan. I have one OC designed for the role while the third spot will either be Pansy Parkinson, Susan Bones or Daphne Greengrass.**


	4. How the Prides Work

**A/N: Ok, so it's a badly kept secret that I'm a huge Harmony fan. Usually I try to cut out the whole 'is it a crush' crap because I personally find it rather boring. But I'm not going to jump into their relationship in this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: How the Prides work**

* * *

Hermione Granger couldn't help but feel worried as she strolled onto the platform of 9¾. The war had started again and now her parents were worried. Of course she couldn't really blame her parents for being worried; they would be targets because of her blood status and for her association with so called 'blood traitors'. Her life was so complicated until that letter came to explain it all. Hermione couldn't believe there was such a thing as magic at first as her own analytical brain wouldn't allow her to. But once she saw Diagon Alley, she was convinced.

That had been five years ago and in that time she couldn't believe how much had changed. Her friends were all very close to her, mostly since they were all female. Hermione never bought into the stay within your house bullshit most the students pushed her into believing. Most her friends were from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, with one or two Slytherins and Gryffindors thrown in for good measure. It was a large and very multicultural group of people and Hermione loved that they all managed to get along.

One thing that had her confused was the news of the Prides and their possible involvement in the war. In all her time in the Wizarding World she had never heard of such things, which really annoyed her. But then again the information was always tightly controlled by pureblood bigots that didn't really want people like her to know about their world. Her friend Daphne had explained that the Prides were the so called Protectors of the Wizarding World and would help against any Dark Lord. It made sense to her in that sense, there would have to be some form of NATO for the Magical World. But were this Prides part of the I.C.W? She would have to contact Daphne on more information. As she moved towards the train she bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry." She apologised, helping him up. He had raven black hair with the most vibrant green eyes she had ever seen in her life. But it was his attire that confused her. He wore a black tank top with three gold rings adorning his upper arms on each arm. His skin was tanned and his voice had a soft accent that reminded her of old Shakespearean plays. He gave her a lopsided grin that made her blush slightly.

"Think nothing of it, miss." Harry bowed his head to her. "I was just admiring the train and wasn't watching where I was going." He chuckled weakly.

"No, I wasn't looking where I was going either." Hermione said softly. "My name is Hermione by the way. Are you a new student?"

"I'm a transfer student, yes." Harry nodded. "My name is Harry James Potter." He bowed slightly, his hand resting on his chest.

"You're Harry Potter? Everyone keeps talking about you." Hermione frowned a little. She thought for a moment. Where had she heard that name? Then it hit her. "You're a Pride member, aren't you?!" She asked excitedly.

"Yes." Harry raised an eyebrow, smirking. "Muggleborn?" He guessed with a soft smile.

"Um...yes actually. How did you know that?"

Harry chuckled slightly, standing on the train with her. "Half-bloods and purebloods usually cower when they see a Pride member. We tend to be a little...intimidating." He smirked again, though to Hermione it didn't seem like an arrogant smirk.

Hermione couldn't help but raise her eyebrow as he spoke. His voice gave him an air of confidence without the usual arrogance or narcissism that usually followed. "And why would you be intimidating, Mr. Potter?" Harry clenched his fist, making the blades on his right arm extend. "Sweet Morgana's tits, what are they?!" Hermione called out with an audible gulp.

"Just my weapon of choice, they are called the Blades of Avalon." Harry laughed, dissipating the blades and walking with her. He stuck his head in multiple compartments to check on his two brothers and sister.

"May I...may I ask you some questions about the Prides?" Hermione asked timidly.

"Sure, as long as you don't pee yourself, sure." Harry laughed a little, walking into a compartment with her. He sat down across from her, locking the compartment magically. "I apologise, but I really value my privacy." He explained, crossing his legs as he sat. "Now, what exactly would you like to know about the Prides?"

"Well...everything really." Hermione admitted. "There's literally no information about them. My friends knew little things, but I can't really depend on others accounts of a different culture."

Harry nodded a little, smiling. "That's a rational way to think about things." He said softly, messing with the rings around his right arm. "Our story started a long time ago...back when Hogwarts was still young, and there was no known King of England." He explained. "Merlin had begun helping a young man by the name of Arthur by lending him the sword of Godric Gryffindor." He opened his trunk, pulling out a flask of tea and two cups. He handed her a cup of tea and relaxed with his own. "As a gift, Merlin was granted permission to take a selection of his followers and leave magical England...which was still raw over the betrayal of Salazar Slytherin." He sipped his tea.

"Where did they go?" Hermione asked, her tea remaining untouched as she listened to him.

"They relocated to a small island in the centre of the Caribbean sea, in what you would know as Jamaica." Harry chuckled a little. "A large part of it was separated away and magically suspended into the ocean." He stopped for a moment. "Have you heard about our ways of marriage, Hermione?"

Hermione thought for a moment as something Daphne said popped into her head. _'Weirdest thing is they seem to take multiple wives. No one's really sure why though.'_ Of course, they were polygamists. "You're polygamists, aren't you?"

"We're more polyamorous than anything to be honest with you." Harry chuckled. "When Merlin created Avalon, he created a powerful ward system to go with it." He sipped on his tea again. "Known to us as the Three Pillars, it is the most intricate ward system ever created by man. While under construction, Merlin nearly died from magical exhaustion. According to our history books, three of Merlin's female disciples began to help him with the work. When the pillars were finally in place, the cores of all four involved began to magically interlock, creating the first marriage of the Prides." He took off the three rings from his left arm.

"The first pillar, which kept the island safe, was activated by Hecta's love for Merlin and kept the island hidden from those who would cause us harm. The second pillar, which protected the first, was activated by Mary's love for Merlin and Hecta and ensured that the land would be fertile for planting. The third pillar, which stopped all three from collapsing, was activated by Juliette's love for all three of her partners and calmed the savage beasts of the island." He recited the story he had heard since he was a child. "After a while, the others on the island asked for permission to marry the same as Merlin, since he and his wives were so happy."

Hermione raised an eyebrow for a moment. "Ok...how are Prides the 'Protectors of the Magical World'?"

Harry gave another chuckle, though this one seemed to be more amusing than the others. "It's a given title. We're actually considered it because of..." He clicked his tongue. "This is where it gets sort of tricky. My people do not believe in blood purity, but we do believe in purity." He said softly.

Hermione was pretty sure her eyebrow would be permanently stuck in its raised position if he kept talking like this. "Please for Merlin's sake explain what you mean!"

Harry placed the gold rings back on his arm. "It's simple really. There are not a lot of Pride members out there. Out of the nearly 5.5 billion people on the earth today, only 50,000 are Pride members. Now, out of that 5,000 only about 2,400 are born into Prides." He sipped the last of his tea, taking out some sandwiches. "Would you like a sandwich?" He asked politely.

Hermione smiled, taking a cheese one. "Thank you. They never think of putting healthy foods on this train." She explained, taking a small bite. "So, what does your purity involve?"

Harry took out a small orb from his backpack. "This is a special item, made at the start of the Renaissance for our people. It's mass produced now and we all carry a few with us." He held it out to her. "All you have to do is cut your finger and place a few drops of blood into the orb. It will examine everything about your body."

Hermione nodded a little, glancing at the item. "What happens after the examination?" She asked softly.

Harry poured two more cups of tea as he thought about the answer. "Well, that depends on the result of the examination, Hermione. We can't take people with certain anomalies in the bloodlines. As a species, we tend to think of ourselves as new humans. Take my bloodline for example. I hold a combination of giant, goblin, Veela and Muggle blood within my veins as well as the regular magical blood from a magical human."

Hermione couldn't help but be intrigued now. What would the orb say about her? "Doesn't love come into the equation?" She asked softly.

"It does. We try never to marry for purity, though it is an important part of the lifestyle we live." Harry wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Though there are wars between the remaining five Prides and the most common way for a war to end is marriage. My father married his first wife after the end of a war."

"Wow. That's...really old school." Hermione laughed a little, sipping her tea. "What about you? Have you any wives, Mr. Potter?" She asked with an interested look.

"No. I only recently became of marrying age. Sixteen is the age of ascension in our culture, the age of which we forge our rings." Harry gave a small yawn a little as he spoke. "Apologies, I've had a long journey today." He chuckled weakly. "It's why I've been given my orbs." He explained. "I have ten, in case I find any suitors."

"I see." Hermione finished her tea, relaxing into the bench. "W-Would you mind if I tried to see if I'm worthy? It's a curiosity I have to try..."

"Of course you can." Harry laughed a little. He tossed her the orb. "There's a needle on the top, just prick your finger and we'll see what it says."

Hermione nodded weakly as she did what he said. She winced as the needle pricked her skin and watched in fascination when her blood entered the orb. It began to glow and rise from her hands, creating a 3D copy of her out of magic in front of them. She couldn't help but blush a little as she noticed it was sans clothing. The image of her cleared its throat softly.

 ** _Subject's name: Hermione Jean Granger_**

 ** _Age: 16 years, eleven months, two weeks_**

 ** _Lineage: Muggle_**

 ** _Body's health: 1.5% chance of being sterilise, increased intelligence and magical abilities. Several small anomalies in the bloodstreams, analysing...potions found. One potion is used for period relief which doubles as birth control. The second potion seems to be used as a multivitamin. The third is an unknown pathogen potion, airborne in nature._**

 ** _Compatibility in Pride Avalon: 93.5%_**

 ** _Chances of pregnancy: 98.5%_**

 ** _Examining brain functions...the subject does contain small feelings for members of the same sex, though it seems to be mostly platonic._**

"Bloody hell! Could it give you any more personal information?!" Hermione was deep red when the 3D model mentioned that.

 ** _Subject's menstruation cycle began two days ago._**

"I had to ask..." Hermione mumbled, rubbing her forehead.

Harry laughed at her discomfort. "I live with six women who are of menstruating age. It's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"I know...but that bloody thing's after making me feel really...open." Hermione explained.

Harry cut his finger, tossing an orb up with his blood in it.

 ** _Subject name: Harry James Potter_**

 ** _Age: 16 years, one month, one week_**

 ** _Lineage: Magical, Veela, Giant, Goblin, Muggle, small amounts of the now extinct high elves._**

 ** _Body's health: Subject is at peak physical fitness but holds a Horcrux within his soul. The parasitic lifeform leeches off 15% of the subject's magic and a further 5% of his psychological wellbeing. Ritualistic scarring is present on the back, forehead, legs and torso to keep the Horcrux dormant. Small scar on the upper thigh consistent with Blades of Avalon spell._**

 ** _Compatibility in Pride Avalon: 100%_**

 ** _Chances of impregnating females: 100%_**

 ** _Examining brain functions...subject holds impressive mental stimulus from use of meditating techniques mixed in with several different herbs for mental relaxation. Subject holds small amounts of psychological anger towards the nation of England._**

"Now we're even." Harry said with a chuckle.

Hermione smiled weakly at him. Any other boy would have laughed at her or ogled at the image. But he was polite enough to keep his head away and just listen to what her model had said. "Thank you, Harry. But you were explaining the Protector of the Wizarding World title."

Harry nodded. "Well, the simple fact is that because of our strict entrance to the Prides, our people are able to withstand multiple attacks." He grinned a little. "We're the ones who would always help whenever a wife's homeland was in trouble." He put the empty flask back into his backpack and relaxed. "Now, about the whole Protector title...it was first given to us in Italy in 1455."

"I see, and the entire world has stuck you with that moniker ever since." Hermione nodded her head.

"Yeah...basically." Harry chuckled.

"This has been very educational, Mr. Potter...but I have to go on my Prefect rounds now." Hermione smiled to him.

Harry unlocked the door, nodding his head. "It's been a pleasure, Miss Granger." He held his arm out. "Extend your arm out and cross it with mine, it's the Pride equivalent of shaking hands."

 **A/N2: I made this chapter to explain everything I could about the Prides and to give everyone an understanding of their overall traditions and culture. I'll explain more of it chapter to chapter and I hope that you'll all enjoy it.**


	5. Introductions Are Made

**A/N: I know I'm a little late with this one, but I have been travelling recently and taking in the summer weather (Which in Ireland is as rare as a Dementor tap dancing). Lately I've been looking through my main problem, which is overpowering my characters. Harry will still have all his powers, but I'm finally following the main law of fanfiction: Power your character, make their enemy twice as powerful.**

 **I also don't own Harry Potter, since it's good to have a disclaimer.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Introductions Are Made**

* * *

Hermione left the compartment with as much subtly as she could muster. That had been a terrifyingly awkward experience for the young witch. Fixing her badge onto the breast of her robe, she patrolled the train, checking on all the new little first years that were to begin their schooling this year. The conversation she had shared with Harry had left her slightly unsettled. Here was a person whom, as far as knew...was basically a warrior sent to end the war. He didn't seem like a warrior to her though. His voice was soft and almost poetic whenever he spoke. His smile warmed her heart slightly. And the way he held himself, it had her ovaries doing backflips as if to tell her he's the one she should have children with.

It made no sense whatever to her that the Prides were considered animalistic, they seemed to be a proud people to her...well, at least Harry did. She made her usual rounds around the train, stopping once she reached a certain compartment. She gave three slow knocks, sighing as the door was opened. "How are you?" She asked the passenger.

"I'm good..." A soft feminine voice called out, pulling her skirt back up. "It was only him and his goons today." She said softly, sitting down with a small wince. "How was your summer?"

"It was good, Pansy." Hermione sat down across from her, handing her a potion. "Here..." She smiled sadly. "I really think you should tell someone, Pansy."

"What good would that do, Hermione?" Pansy asked, sighing as she downed the potion with a grimace. "Thanks for that, Hermione. That fool never thinks about contraceptives."

It broke Hermione's heart whenever she spoke to Pansy. At first, the girl was completely confrontational to her and her friends...until they spoke once in third year. The Magical world was something Hermione hated at times. When she heard about Pansy's betrothal to Draco Malfoy, she couldn't believe that Draco could basically rape the poor girl and no one looked twice at it. Pansy explained to Hermione that Draco would pass her around to his friends, as long as they never finished inside her. Hermione consoled the girl that night, and a small friendship was born.

"I met one of the Pride members." Hermione said softly, trying to change the subject for Pansy.

"Really, what were they like?" Pansy asked curiously, shifting around the seat.

"He's the one that everyone's been trying to find, Harry." Hermione explained, sitting back on the seat. "He's a little intense, but he's a nice guy." She said softly. She remembered the greeting he had taught her. "Hold your arm out." She said softly.

Pansy raised her eyebrow, but did as she asked. When Hermione's arm grazed hers, she smirked. "What was the point of that?"

"It's their greeting gesture. I thought you should know it." Hermione explained with a huff.

"I suppose I should, considering they're my only hope." Pansy sighed softly. "Maybe one will take an interest in me..." She whispered to herself.

Hermione smiled to her. "Anything is possible. That's the main thing the magical world has taught me. I'll see you tomorrow at the usual time and place." She hugged her, walking out to continue with her rounds.

 **-PA-**

Harry sipped some tea as he watched the countryside go by. The train was a really stupid idea in his opinion. A Portkey or a special area where anyone who needed to could disapparate their children to the school would be so much more efficient to the school than a large train. It would be too easy for anyone to attack the train. In fact, he was waiting for it.

His father had told him that the train would be an easy target for Voldemort to show his power since the Prides were back. There was a real sense of cowardice in attacking children that made Harry's blood boil. He stood up, changing out of his jacket. Prides never saw the point in heavy armours that restricted movement and agility. Harry's greatest strength was how fast he could move in hard situations. He placed the tight black tank top on, feeling the thin coating of magic proof metals. The rings would remain on his arm, mostly because it was supposed to remind him what he was fighting for.

"Oh ancient Merlin's gaze watch over me, especially on this day as I fight against the evils of magic, and help to protect those unable to fight." Harry concluded the prayer of protection, walking towards the door. He casually walked around the train, trying to seem as relaxed as he could. Some students watched him walk around with a look of complete fear while others seemed to be interested in him.

He eventually made his way outside, sitting on one of the connecting cars. The day was nice and sunny, like what Avalon would usually be. He missed being there already. It had only been a couple of hours, yet home really did seem too far away for him. Was Sarah eating her vegetables? Were the triplets missing him? A sigh escaped his lips as he thought of all the friends and family back at Avalon, just enjoying their day. He noticed the dark clouds forming and knew what it meant...Death Eaters were here.

"This is Shadow 1, please tell Shadow King and Shadow Knight that bogies are incoming." Harry spoke into his watch, clenching his fists in anger.

 **-PA-**

James heard his son's communication and grinned a little. "Ok Shadow team, listen up!" He called out to the fifteen Pride members. "We're joined today by an Auror squad from the English Ministry." He heard several groans from the crowd. "I know, but they'll be reporting to all of you. Each member gets two Aurors in their team. Now, Shadows 2 through 6, you'll be helping Shadow 1 to fight the DE's on the actual train. Now as for Shadows 7 through 13, you'll be fighting alongside me and Shadow Knight on the Hogsmeade Bridge. Before we do this, any questions?"

One of the Aurors sneered at James. "Why am I taking orders from you?" He asked angrily.

James pulled out of his badges. "Officially I'm an Auror Commander, retaking his commission in the Auror Corps." He answered neutrally. "You'll be coming with my team, Auror."

The Auror sneered at him again, nodding a little. "Yes...sir!" He said through gritted teeth.

James smiled a little at the men. "Now, Team 1, go and help Shadow 1. That's an order!" He grinned a little. The men saluted, then disapparated to join the battle.

 **-PA-**

Harry dodged three Killing Curses, sprinting towards the largest of the Death Eaters. With a large jump, he swung his legs around the man's head, slamming him into the ground. "Take that, Futra!" He couldn't believe he was already out of breath. Training simulations against the other Pride members was one thing, but he couldn't just find the pattern these men fought in. He dodged another two Curses. That was the only pattern he'd recognise, they attacked at the same time. "This is Shadow 1, where the fuck is my back up?! I have two DE attackers who are really fucking annoying me!"

"Chill out, Harry. Your back up's on the way. We'll be there in about ten minutes. Why don't you use your wand?" One of the Aurors asked.

"First off, it's Shadow 1 while we're on a mission, Auror! Second of all, I don't carry a wand...I'm a wandless magic expert!" Harry shouted.

"Then why aren't you fucking using it?" Shadow 3 asked him.

"I'm pinned down! I need an open area to cast." Harry argued.

"Shadow 1, extend your blades and use formation beta until we get there. Is that understood?" Shadow 5 asked.

"Yes ma'am." Harry sighed a little, jumping up. He extended the blades, sprinting into the crowd again. He placed his blades into a shield like formation, blocking the spells. He hated using the shield formation. Of course he understood a little that he was only a recent graduate, not yet in his proper training, but he could fight as good as they could. Hadn't he proved himself against the Aurors? Though the Aurors were sent to get him, it would make sense for them not to attack at full power.

The Death Eaters continued their assault on Harry, casting more dangerous spells every second. Harry ducked under one, screaming out as a large gash appeared on his left arm. "We got him! Now kill the little bastard!" One of the Death Eaters shouted out.

Harry took deep breaths, feeling an all too familiar pain in his head. "Not now...please not now..." He pleaded with himself, glancing down at his arm. The gash had split two of his mother's ritual scars. With a loud scream, Harry's eyes began to glow a dark red. He dashed towards the Death Eaters, slicing each of them down with the most vicious slices anyone had seen. "Fools, you dare to attack your betters!" He grabbed one of them, punching his throat until the man began to splutter.

"T-That voice...m-milord..?" The man asked, coughing harshly.

Harry's eyes reddened more. "I see not all my old followers are inept." He chuckled darkly. "Get your men and leave, now! I will follow when I am able."

"Y-Yes milord, it shall be done!" He coughed again, feeling his feet touch the ground. He scarpered off to find his comrades, fleeing as fast as they could.

 **-PA-**

James listened to his son over the Comm as they heard the screams of the Death Eaters, he disapparated onto the train, sprinting until he ended up in front of Harry/Voldemort with a dark expression on his face. "Leave my son alone, Riddle."

"Ah, the Leader has graced me with his presence. To what do I owe this pleasure, Potter?" Riddle asked, smirking at the man in front of him.

James took deep breathes, trying to keep his cool. "My son, release him now!" He ordered again.

"Why should I? I control this body now, Potter. I thought your little Veela whore had explained it to you? This vessel will only remain your little mongrel cubs as long as none of the scars are damaged!"

James clenched his fist. "I know that. But you also know you only control this body as long as Harry's soul is dormant. Harry! Listen to my voice, son! My son...Lily's son! You know you can fight him son. We all know you can fight him!"

Riddle growled. "I control this body! Not him!"

Harry took deep breathes. _"I control this body, Riddle!"_ He shouted.

"You control nothing, Potter!" Riddle shouted.

 _"_ _THIS BODY IS MINE, RIDDLE!"_ Harry shouted loudly, breaking through the hazy fog within his soul. "Dad...you have to stun me...now!" He grit out, panting in pain.

"Stupefy!" James shouted out.

* * *

 **A/N2: As I said at the start, I've been travelling. Mostly to parts of England and Ireland that hold a great amount of folklore history and or druid history. I know it's like pulling teeth with me lately for updating and I really want to apologise for that. When I first starting writing, it was shit as hell stuff that could be blasted out on a daily basis. Now, I tend to think about different things and different plotlines. I hope to start working more on chapters, but I also have medical problems that require a fuck load of exercises and flexing.**


	6. The Spoils of War

Chapter 6: The Spoils of War

* * *

Harry groaned, opening his eyes as he took in his environment. It was obviously some sort of a medical ward. He sat up, grabbing the glass of water from the bedside and gulped it down greedily. He saw three figures speaking in front of him. The middle one was an elderly woman who seemed to be arguing with the other two people. The voice of the person on the left spoke first, alerting Harry to whom it was.

"Madam Pomfrey you have to understand the Alpha's predicament! This is a very important procedure. My son needs ritual scarring regularly to keep the darkness away."

The one known as Madam Pomfrey frowned at his mother. "Be that as it may Madam Potter, your son is not awake to consent to the procedure."

"You have my permission, mother." Harry interrupted them.

"Harry!" Anna ran to her son, engulfing him in a huge hug. "Don't ever scare me like that again!" She said sternly though the tears in her eyes reminded him of her worry. Harry held on to her tightly, reassuring her that he was not hurt.

"I apologise mum...I should've tried harder to repel it." He said sadly. "I failed..."

Anna stroked her son's hair, chuckling softly at his words. "You're alive, that's all that matters to me." She sniffed, kissing his forehead. She laid him on his back, healing the wounds on his arm. She took her scalpel, slicing through his flesh again. It hurt her to see the pain in his eyes as the scars began to reappear on his arm. She added another one on his shoulder just for added security.

"How long was I out?" Harry asked.

"All night..." Anna replied. "Professor Dumbledore would like you to give a speech to the students about us and our customs. I think it would be a great way for you to assure the students that you're not going to kill them all." She added jokingly.

Harry chuckled at the remark. "Sure. I think it could be fun. Thanks mum...you've always been an important ear for me." He kissed her cheek. "I know you'll always have a small problem in sharing your heart, but the love you've shown me and the others mean the world to me."

Anna smiled at her son. "You have such a beautiful heart." She whispered. "I won't lie, it's hard sharing my love...but your father has always been supportive. If you take on any wife remember this: love is eternal."

Harry nodded slightly. "I'll remember that." He whispered.

 **-PA-**

The students of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry were used to certain things in the school. Over the years there had been rumours of three headed dogs, giant snakes, a group of Dementors and most recently, the loss of Cedric Diggory. But this was just insane. Harry Potter was someone they couldn't believe was going to speak to them about the Prides. His appearance reminded some of them of someone who spent most their time on a beach or in the gym.

"Hello." He began softly. "My name is Harry, but you already knew that." He chuckled weakly. "Professor Dumbledore has asked me to speak to all of you about my people and our traditions. My people were the disciples of Merlin and when he left England, we followed." After a half hour of conversation and explanation (See chapter 4), Harry closed his eyes. "This next part is hard for me to explain and a lot of people don't want me to know about it, but I do." Everyone gasped as Harry took off his shirt, revealing a vast array of scars in different patterns and sizes. "In my body contains two souls...mine and one known as Voldemort." Another wave of gasps greeted him. "This is the way I keep the darkness at bay...I want you to all know that we're on the same side. When I first heard I was coming to England, I wanted vengeance. I won't lie...part of me still does, but not at the cost of my humanity. I am here to protect those who need to be protected, be they Pride member or Hogwarts student." He cleared his throat, taking a drink of water from the pedestal beside him. "Yesterday...I killed two people while controlled by Voldemort. Those are two lives taken away not in the name of justice, but in the name of hatred..." He closed his eyes, sighing sadly as he placed his top back on.

He didn't expect clapping, he didn't expect the shouts of approval, and he definitely didn't expect his father to walk into the area. James had explained he wouldn't be attending to any matter of English laws. He couldn't help but frown as he saw a strange girl that he had never seen in his life. "Professor Dumbledore, I'm afraid you'll have to add one more student to the mix."

"Of course, Alpha Potter, may I ask her name?" Dumbledore asked politely.

"Certainly Headmaster." James nodded. "Akiko Potter..."

Harry's frown deepened even more as he heard the name. "Dad...what's going on?" He asked politely.

"Well...it turns out one of the Death Eaters..." He cleared his throat, ushering his son and the girl into the room in the back. "Pride Tokyo has joined the Dark Lord." He explained.

Harry took a deep breath. Pride Tokyo had never been the lightest of Prides, but they always seemed honourable. "When did this happen?"

The girl glanced up at him. "A month ago...my uncle was assassinated by my father. He had taken control of the Pride and had instructed them to help the Dark Lord as much as they can..." She sniffled.

"You keep saying had, is he dead?" Harry asked.

"He died yesterday...by your hand." Akiko frowned deeply.

"Oh shit..." Harry gulped. The spoils of war had been given to him. "You cannot be serious...that wasn't me!"

"Harry!" James shouted at him. "Be that as it may...your body was the one that killed him...so you're the one who gains the spoils."

Harry sighed sadly. "Mum knew, didn't she?" He asked, remembering Anna's words to him in the Hospital Wing.

"Yes, she did." James placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. He placed one on Akiko's shoulder too. "You're legally married now in the eyes of the Prides and of most magical laws, England included." He watched as Harry placed one of the gold rings on each of his arms onto Akiko's arms. "Your mother's explaining it to Dumbledore for you."

Akiko frowned at the rings on her arms. She was his now...

Harry took one of her hands in his, walking out to the lake. "I'm sorry." He said softly.

Akiko sat at the lake, hugging her legs. "Don't be...he was a bastard."

"Not about your father. I'm sorry you're stuck with me now." He explained, sitting beside her. "You didn't choose to love me. And I'm guessing the only reason you were paired with me is your compatibility with me?"

"It was." Akiko sniffled a little, wiping her eyes. Life in Pride Tokyo wasn't a nice place to live under her father. True, her uncle was a misogynistic piece of shit, but he respected the care a father had to give his children and wives. Her father did not...he valued the belt among other things as a way of punishment. "I'll be a good wife, don't worry."

Harry rubbed her arm gently. "Be you. I want to get to know you."

 **-PA-**

Vivian Potter watched a girl from her House closely as she watched her brother leave with someone. "She's probably a spoil of war."

Hermione heard the voice from behind her and turned to the girl. "What do you mean she's a spoil of war?"

"She's a Pride Member! I could see the insignia on her bag. She's probably from Tokyo or Germany. Both tend to have a lot of Asian members." Vivian sipped her pumpkin juice. "A spoil of war is something Prides do a lot. My mother mentioned Harry would be getting something special really soon." She sighed. "She also mentioned that Pride Tokyo betrayed the Union of Prides."

"Wait...so because Harry won her...she's his wife?" Hermione felt really disgusted by this.

"Yes." She said bluntly. "However," She frowned at Hermione. "That doesn't mean by brother is some sadistic asshole!"

Hermione looked down. "I apologise..." She whispered. "I should've thought about that when you said it..." She shook her head. "Look, I spoke to your brother and I felt like we got along. I just find it hard to believe that one day later he's married to some random girl from another country that he's never met! Do you realise how idiotic your culture is?!" She gasped as the last part slipped from her mouth.

If looks could kill, Vivian's glare could turn Hermione to dust. She stood up, gripping the table for support. "Futra like you are the reason my mother died! Just because our culture isn't like yours it's instantly idiotic, or barbaric!" She felt her blades extend quickly. She quickly dissipated the blades and walked away from her. She hated people like that.

Hermione followed her out, sighing sadly. "I'm sorry, Vivian...that's your name, right..?"

"Yes, it is. I'm Vivian Potter, from James by way of Jessica." Vivian sat down on one of the non-moving staircases.

"Why do you say it like that?" Hermione asked curiously.

"It's a formal thing. If someone asks your name, you give your name, your father's name as from and finally your mother's name as by way of." Vivian frowned. "It must seem idiotic to you." She said sarcastically.

Hermione chuckled weakly. "Actually, it seems very logical in large groups. I'm Hermione, from Daniel by way of Emma."

Vivian smirked. "It sounds to me like someone wants to have a set of gold rings for herself. Are you pining for my brother's heart like everyone else here with a uterus?" She asked cheekily.

"Well...I..." Hermione's face took on a pink hue. "Shut up!" She pouted.

Vivian rolled her eyes. "Seriously, you called my culture idiotic and yet you want to fucking join it?!"

Hermione sighed. "I'm a feminist, Vivian. Anything that's oppressive to women disgusts me."

Vivian rolled her eyes again. "Same way anyone who insults my culture disgusts me." She said softly.

"Well..." Hermione sighed sadly. "It just weirds me out a little. I was raised in a home where traditional was one mother and no spoils of war." She held out her arm. "I'm sorry, Vivian..."

"Apology accepted." Vivian smiled, holding her arm to Hermione's. "Wanna show me around?" She asked curiously.

- **PA** -

Harry and Akiko walked into the Great Hall together when it came time for dinner. Hermione and Vivian were talking enthusiastically about their shared love for Runes. Both girls looked up to see Harry walking towards them. "Uh, Harry..." Vivian pointed behind him with a smirk.

Harry turned around, seeing Akiko's blades extended. "Oh crap..."

Hermione watched the two of them starting to fight. "What is she doing?!"

Vivian smirked a little, sipping her pumpkin juice. "Well, you see when a Mama Pride Member and a Papa Pride Member want to sleep together for the first time; the woman has to see if her husband is strong and able." She said in a condescending tone. "So she tries to kick the shit out of him." She continued enjoying her juice, glancing at Hermione. "Seduction is a beautiful thing, isn't it?" She chuckled.

Hermione watched the way Harry dodged her attacks and retaliated with ones of his own. Neither one was actually trying to cut nor harm the other...it was almost like a beautiful dance between the two of them. Akiko was a vicious fighter. Her movements were fluid and precise. While Harry, his movements were precise and strong. He didn't favour as much speed as Akiko. The two were sweating, and to Hermione, it was a beautiful sight. Harry's orb was right, she often found herself thinking of the other sex. She knew it wasn't what her parents would call conventional, but she enjoyed it. She had only had two dates in Hogwarts, both with her friend Padma.

Harry was sweating profusely. She was an amazing fighter. He dodged two hits from her blades, smirking a little as he jumped in for the kill shot.

Akiko panted as she found herself on the ground. Her arms were pinned under Harry's blades and he had a predatory grin on his face. "I yield." She whispered.

* * *

 **A/N: Hermione's heart is fluttering and Harry's basically married. What the hell kind of chapter is this? I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm currently starting another challenge,**

 **Harry: You haven't completed the last one! And what about A Better Life, A Baby Changes Everything and True Colours Show? Are you abandoning your stories? You heartless bastard!**

 **Craig. No! I'm not. I'm suffering severe writer's block and this is a casual update story that I can do whenever I feel blocked. Jackass! I give you a beautiful wife and this is how you repay me?**

 **Harry: You haven't given her a fucking description yet! Jackass!**

 **Craig. I control your life here pal, remember that!**

 **Harry: Jackass!**

 **As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted,**

 **Harry: Author is a jackass, he is a fucking jackass!**

 **AS I WAS SAYING! I took another challenge on. I'm really feeling the pressures of a lot of things and I'm trying to get back into regular writing. It is a Harry Potter / Iron Man crossover and I hope you'll enjoy it. Until next time.**

 **Harry: I better get a suit!**


	7. The Beginning of Change

**A/N: So I decided to do some thinking about the flow of this story and I've realised that I cannot for the life of me write any school shite. So this chapter begins at the start of the 21st century with a four year time skip. I write these stories for the seriousness and school stuff just isn't enough to waste time on. I hope you will enjoy the chapter.**

 **Chapter 7: The Beginning of Change**

"I don't think this is a good idea, Harry." A female voice called out gently. Her black hair cascaded down her face, hiding the smile that was threatening to break out on her face.

"Akiko, I've done this plenty of times before." Harry replied softly, gripping the broomstick with both hands. He couldn't help but laugh at the motherly way Akiko frowned at him.

"Be that as it may, you've never flown with your own daughter before!" She reminded with an impatient tap of her foot.

Their two year old daughter sat on her father's lap, grinning at the idea of flying with her father. Akiko and Harry really flourished as a couple after the first few months and were now the happy parents of an amazing little girl. Lily Potter was a truly unique and beautiful child. She had her mother's Asian features with her father's soft spoken and gentle ways. She was the first of her generations grandchildren and completely doted on by her grandparents and numerous relatives.

"I wouldn't fly unless I thought it was safe for her, my love." Harry whispered gently. "You know our darling Lily-flower means the world to me. I promise to keep her safe." He kissed her cheek, flying off into the distance as soon as his lips left her cheek. He vaguely heard something about sleeping on the sofa tonight, though that threat had been given a lot in the last few years and he had come to expect the empty threat again and again.

"That man." Akiko said fondly, walking towards the home they kept in the English countryside.

The war had reached a stalemate two years ago and since then a separatist movement had been created in northern England. Many pureblood witches and wizards flocked to the new movement and claimed their own empire, with Lord Voldemort as the ruling emperor. She, Harry and Lily lived in southern England, near enough to the Weasley Family and their good friend Hermione Jean Granger. Hermione constantly spent time with the Potters and within that time she found herself falling in love with Harry. It was a long time before anything came of it. She was considered in a courtship with him and found herself enjoying the relationship, though she was adamant about not being called his until they were married.

"I take it that Lily is currently flying with her father?" Hermione asked, sipping coffee as she looked over some budget reports for her department in the ministry. She had been employed as a liaison between England and Avalon, which Harry thoroughly enjoyed.

"As if he could ever say no to his little princess." She smirked, sitting across from her. "Tell me, Mione...just when are you going to join us?" She asked curiously.

Hermione's eyes rolled as Akiko again brought up marrying into the Pride. "Kikky, we've been over this. I will accept an arm ring once I feel I'm ready."

"It's been three years since you began your courtship." Akiko sighed. "I just want you and I to be sister wives."

Hermione chuckled slightly. "Oh the ambitions of a Pride Housewife." She teased. "I've a lot to do on the frontlines you know. And while I love you and Harry, my country comes first in this situation." She hugged her close friend. It amazed her to think that the woman in front of her had become such a close friend to her. Akiko and Harry had spent years working on their marriage and family, which was beautiful to see. She knew Akiko had been scared at first and it was Harry who proved that Pride members actually loved their families. The gentle ways he spoke to her and the way he would relax her whenever she freaked out about something really showed his emotional maturity and intelligence.

Akiko pouted at her. "He'll finally go all the way." She sang out.

Hermione frowned. "That's blackmail!"

Akiko grinned. "Of course it is. How else am I supposed to get a sister wife?"

Hermione couldn't help but smile at the way Akiko went on about it all. Truthfully, all Hermione wanted was to become one of the three Mrs Potters. He was the perfect man in her eyes and even her father agreed. It was a funny day when she explained the situation to her parents, she'd never seen her mother blush so much. She finished the report, glancing out the window at Harry and Lily. He was such a good father. She saw the happiness in his eyes as Lily laughed and laughed whenever he did a very gentle roll or turn and couldn't help but laugh with the little girl. "I'm scared..." She finally admitted.

"Of what? Harry? Me?" Akiko asked.

"Of losing myself." Hermione chuckled weakly. "You love being a housewife. I know that and you know that...but I always promised myself..."

"What, Mione?" Akiko encouraged her.

"That I wouldn't be my mother. She married early and although she'd never say it...I can see the sadness in her eyes, Akiko...there's no fire in her eyes anymore." Hermione sighed. "I love you and Harry...and Lily is probably the cutest little one I've ever seen...but I don't want to hate myself in ten years."

Akiko hugged her close. "I shouldn't have pressed it."

Hermione wiped her eyes. "No. All you want is your family to be happy. And I want to be a part of that family I do...but I'm not sure if I have the courage to join."

Neither woman heard Harry and Lily walk in, nor did they notice the small chuckle that escaped his lips. "And to think you were a Gryffindor." He teased, wrapping his arms around the two women.

Hermione cuddled in instantly, hiding herself in his shirt. "Shut up." She pouted.

"Pouting Miss Granger, how un-ladylike." He smirked.

"Akiko." Hermione glanced at the woman.

"I know, he'll be on the sofa tonight." Akiko laughed. She reached around and grasped Hermione's hand, smiling at the woman.

 **Order HQ - Southern England**

"Everyone please sit." A voice called out with a bang for a gavel. " Ms. Tonks, could you please explain to the table why you were spotted near the border?" The voice asked.

Tonks stood confidently, clearing her throat. "It's simple, Dumbledore. I was doing reconnaissance on the enemy."

Dumbledore chuckled slightly. "And what did this reconnaissance mission tell you?"

"That we're fucked." Tonks replied calmly. "The enemy has spent two years recruiting and training an army. They've three thousand troops and over three times the same amount of Dark Creatures. My recon has also revealed that Lord Voldemort has freed all of his lieutenants and commanders from Azkaban."

Worried murmurs broke out through the crowd that was seated in the area. Dumbledore stroked his beard as he began to weigh their options. "We need an army of our own." Damon Potter called out. He stood from his seat, glancing around at the Order. "For a year now, I have taken the position of Corps Leader and all I've seen from South England is pacifism. I understand that you do not want to kill, but this is civil war...and part of war is death. The Prides cannot be the full extent of your army against the Separatists. We can train any person who wants to join, but you need to start recruiting." He paused to take a sip of water. "I'm calling for a vote! I wish a vote for the formation of our own militia. And if such a vote is not allowed, then I demand a vote of no confidence in Albus Dumbledore." He sat down, taking a deep breath. Though he had been part of the Pride council for a year and in the Order for four, but speech making wasn't his strong suit.

Dumbledore smiled at the man. "A very good speech from our ambassador to Pride Avalon. We will now hold a vote. All those in favour of the creation of an army?" Hands began to rise from all over the table. "And those against?" Again hands began to rise. "The vote is 25-15. The army shall be created as soon as we have an ample supply of cadets." Damon grinned as several people congratulated him for the passing of the vote.

"Another speech well done." Cyrus grinned. "I must say you've really flourished as the Corps Leader."

"Kind words, Cyrus." Damon smirked slightly. "And yet I know your reason for coming to this...government meeting."

Cyrus walked along side him, chuckling softly. "You've become something I never expected, Damon. When I first took you under my wing I knew you'd be a strong ally to have on my side." He stopped for a moment, sitting on one of the benches that were scattered around the area. "Hogwarts castle...once a great school, now the meeting place of a dangerous radical separatist movement. I'm dying Damon." He said bluntly. "The healers estimate less than two months now..."

"You never mentioned..." Damon replied. He had grown to respect Cyrus and the way he conducted himself. A small chuckle escaped his lips as he stared at the man. "This is about her...isn't it?"

"Smart and good looking, what else can a man ask for his daughter to marry?" Cyrus chuckled weakly. "Daphne is strong willed, hard headed and has a great disrespect for the old ways. She needs someone to protect her, my friend. In the event of my death...if there is no heir to the Greengrass name...then any of the old families can claim ownership." He dropped his head, coughing loudly into a small handkerchief. "I have spent my life making my family respectable, Damon. Took us from the dark into the grey. I ask you as a friend and as a mentor...will you marry her? Will you keep her safe?"

Damon sighed, sitting beside him. "Usually at my age, my people have at least two wives...me? None. Marriage is important to my people, but personally I've never seen the bloody point. I've never known love like that, Cyrus. Parental love is something all Pride children know, but to find a partner...someone to love, that's easier said than done. Four years we've known each other now...you've been one of my closest friends. Set up a contract, speak to Daphne and if she agrees...I'll marry her."

Damon patted his shoulder. "You've become a great man, kid." He sighed at the sight of blood on his handkerchief. "Two months...I haven't even told them yet."

Damon placed his head in his hands, shaking it. "You're not easy to get along with." He burst out laughing, wiping his eyes. "I'll miss you." He said after a long silence.

"I'll miss you too kid." Cyrus banished the handkerchief. "I expect you for dinner tomorrow." He stood up, walking into the distance.

 **Potter Household - Location Private**

Akiko relaxed against her husband as they cuddled on the sofa. "Hermione was really upset." She sighed. "I keep forgetting that she hasn't lived the same lives that we have. We should probably do something to remind her how much she means to us. A small gesture...maybe a picnic or a spa treatment. Something like that." She groaned softly as Harry began to rub her foot. "I said a treatment for Mione, not me." She smiled softly.

"Babe, I love nothing more than pampering you, Lily and Mione." Harry replied as he gently played with her toes. He discovered quickly when they were married that Akiko was a fan of having her feet rubbed. Her eyes began to flutter as he continued to rub her foot softly. "It's funny really. It's been four years and yet she still can't understand her feelings on all this. It must be quite a struggle for her. I mean muggleborns have it hard as it is already. They enter a society where they're literally seen as outsiders and find it hard enough to be accepted in the muggle world after a few years. But for Hermione...marriage to us would mean she wouldn't be able to be a married woman in the muggle world. It's completely different from our ways my love. In our culture, marriage is always plural. Theirs is singular. It's strange to us, but for Hermione...she was raised by one woman who she called mother. She had no siblings and she's always been her own woman." He moved on to the other foot, pampering it with the same care he had shown to the left foot."

"You've spent some amount of time thinking about this" Akiko smiled.

"I have." Harry relaxed against the cushions. "Busy day tomorrow. Damon's vote has hopefully passed."

"Hopefully." Akiko yawned.

 **A/N2: I apologise for the long wait. I took a long time so I could look at the storyboard and alter a lot of stuff. Hope to have a new chapter up soon.**


	8. Dealing With Pain

**Chapter Eight: Dealing With Pain**

Damon shook his head at the sorry excuses that he had to now call cadets. Most were just out of the temporary school while others were old enough to have fought alongside Merlin himself. With a deep sigh he walked in a line around them. "Ok, you sorry fuckers are the only ones who have accepted to join this so called army. My name is Damon Potter, and for the next five weeks I'm going to be your worst nightmare. I've been trained in wandless magic, hand to hand combat and battlefield tactics." He spoke loudly, folding his arms behind his back. "Within the next five weeks, you'll be expected to know at least one wandless spell. Anyone who hasn't mastered at least one, will be dropped. Any sorry fucker who has passed...you'll be starting combat training. Anyone who wants to run home to mommy, do so now!"

Harry chuckled to himself as some of the younger generation recruits began to sweat. "And that's where I come in. My name is Harry Potter and I'm going to be your field instructor and slave driver." He cracked his knuckles and neck. "You ladies have just sold your lives to the government and therefore to Damon and I. I'll be available to talk about training from six a.m. to six p.m. Monday to Saturday."

"S-Sir, what about Sundays?" One cadet asked nervously.

"My daughter has flying lessons on Sunday and I'm the only one she'll fly with." Harry responded immediately. "If anyone has problems with mastering spells, just ask one of us. We're going to be a unit, people. No one person is more important than the other. Team work is important for a unit to actually achieve any success in battle." He folded his arms. "Training begins tomorrow morning. Use that time to think about what's been said here. No one will think differently of you if choose not to continue." He slapped his brother's back, walking towards the exit of the building.

Damon laughed a little. "My brother's just dismissed us, but from tomorrow I am your boss."

-PA-

Political alliances were difficult to uphold at times. James knew that well. The alliance between Pride Avalon and Southern England had caused many headaches for him in the past two years and many more were sure to follow. He sipped a glass of Chianti as he looked out at the oceans of Avalon. Time was he would be down at the beach, playing in the sand or chasing his brothers around. Now he was the Alpha, someone who rarely got to see his family as of late. He kept the picture of his children and granddaughter on his desk, beside the pictures of Jess, Lily and Anna. A small smile graced his lips as he watched little Lily wave at him in the picture. She was such a happy child, so much like her mother and father in looks and temperament. Next month would be Harry's time to try and become Alpha. Part of him hoped that Harry would win and that he could finally retire, but he knew that he was needed as Alpha for now.

"Father!" Vivian called out, walking into the room. Her brown hair flowed down to her waist, while her tanned skin and full figure hugged the material of her dress. "Damon and Harry just sent word...a hundred recruits."

James sighed. "It's a start...how's everyone at home?"

"The triplets miss you." She replied softly. "Mum and Maman are trying to keep them entertained, but..."

"The boys are restless." He chucked softly, removing his glasses as he wiped his tired eyes. "I'll be home later, I promise. Today's just one of those days."

She couldn't help but smile sadly. "Take your time, Alpha." She hugged him tightly. "I'll be in England tomorrow...Akiko and Harry are putting me up until accommodation is ready."

James chuckled. "So you're becoming their live in Nanny? I'm sure Lily will keep you busy."

-PA-

Harry smirked as he watched the recruits try and preform wandless stunners. It had been three weeks since training began and not one of them had been able to cast without their wands. "Alright ladies, listen up! You sorry sacks of shite are useless. My sister can cast wandlessly and she's only six! If this is the best we can come up with, then we should just hand the land over to Voldemort."

Allison Monroe had been training for weeks. She frowned at her commander, panting in exhaustion. She turned towards him, gathering all the power she could. "EXPELLIARMUS!" She shouted out, blasting him on to the ground without her wand. "The only sack of shit around here is you, sir." She smirked. "I believe that was wandless magic."

Harry stood up, grinning slightly. "Indeed it was." He stomped his foot, causing all the recruits to fall into the muddy waters. "And that was too. Ten laps, Monroe!" He called out, walking to Damon's office.

"How are they doing?" He asked curiously, signing his name to several documents.

"Monroe cast wandlessly. I think Boot and Moon might be close. The older ones are useless, Damon. Most can barely move their hands. We need younger recruits, our age or slightly older." He yawned.

Damon grunted in response. "Most say that since we're going to be fighting, any English aurors would be useless." He rubbed his eyes tiredly. "I'm sick of this bureaucracy bullshit."

He smirked. "Rather you than me. Dad wants me to take over, but I'm sending a reply of inaction. He's needed as Alpha more than I am." He stretched out, taking a seat across from him. "So my brother, are the rumours true? Are you finally going to take a wife?" He laughed, sipping a great cup of coffee. "Daphne is a great woman, brother...she'd make an amazing partner to have."

Damon grit his teeth. "I'm going to kill Vivian." He growled out. "Cyrus is dying, Harry. He fears for the safety of his family...so I've agreed to protect them."

Harry sipped his coffee. "My noble brother, protector of all." He smiled slightly. "Lily will love having cousins."

"I'm not even married yet!" Damon shouted out, his face as red as a tomato. Why was his brother such a dick at times? "I hate you."

Harry's smile intensified. "You love me, you know you do."

Damon flipped him the bird. "Fuck you. Why don't you go and watch the recruits?"

Harry smirked as he stood up. "Aye captain. Don't forget to plan for a honeymoon." He laughed.

Damon sent a charge of magic towards him. "I hope your balls fall off!"

-PA-

With a great sigh and the sound of someone slumping onto a sofa. Akiko poked her head out the door, watching her husband lay his head back on the cushions. "Hard day?" She asked softly, walking into the sitting room.

"Those recruits have star eyed ideals that we'll be able to defeat Voldemort's army even when we're greatly outnumbered." He smirked slightly, shaking his head. "They're idiots, my love. Years of pacifism and Dumbledore's ideals of forgiveness have turned them into children."

"We were once the same. Remember why the pillars were erected, Harry. They're changing their ways. They know that if we lose this battle, England will be lost forever." She kissed his cheek. "Viv's in her room...she's so lost."

Harry nodded sadly. "To lose her husband is hard...but her child too...it's too much pain for any woman to bare." He sighed softly. "She'll be ok with us. We'll keep her safe and secure."

Akiko scoffed. "Life is cruel...you and I know what life is really like. She was starry eyed and naive...she's better off without him."

"It's my fault. I encouraged the two to date." He wrapped an arm around her.

"It's not your fault." Vivian spoke softly. Her marriage had been the talk of her family as of late and it was beginning to piss her off. "Anthony was a cruel, sadistic prick who hid his dark side well. Was I enthralled by him? Yes. Did I love him? Yes, for a long time. Do I miss him? No...I miss the boy who died as his father beat me to a bloody pulp and caused his premature birth. Is it your fault? No." She smiled sadly at the couple in front of her eyes. "He had no chance is life." She sat beside them. "I want to join the Corps...father's forbidden it."

Harry sighed. "You've lost a lot, Viv. You need to take the time to heal and care for yourself now. Akiko and I are here for you and you're welcome to live with us for as long as you want." He kissed her forehead.

She slapped his forehead. "You've become a fucking woman! Where's my brother who went wyrm hunting with his friends and tried to kill every invader who have tried to harm us?!"

"He got married and became a father to a daughter." Akiko laughed softly. "It's hard to be intimidating when you've braided hair."

Vivian smirked. "Aw, Harry's grown a vagina."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Ask my wife about my genitals, Viv. She'll tell you the truth." He walked into the kitchen, coming back out with three beers. "So sis, why not just relax a while before you work? You've earned a break." He sipped his beer, letting out a small burp.

"Pig." Vivian snorted, letting out a large belch.

"I think Harry's penis may have switched with your vagina." Akiko chuckled. Pride siblings were often open about matters of love and sex. Mostly because they often shared experiences with each other to prepare and help them. She wrapped an arm around Vivian. "I agree with Harry, you're going to relax!"

Vivian downed her beer, nodding in defeat. "Fine." She relaxed between the couple, closing her eyes and dosing off.

Akiko smiled at the sleeping woman. "She's exhausted. Take her to her room." She watched as Harry gently picked up his sister, walking to her room. He placed her on the bed, tucking her in and placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

-PA-

Vivian groaned as the sunlight peered through the window of her room. She sat up, wiping sleep from her eyes. She was dressed in yesterday's clothes and her hair was messed around her body. Turning her head, the woman spotted her niece laying beside her. A smile slowly crept on her face as she saw the little curls of hair move closer to her. Lily was a huge cuddler, a fact her parents found highly amusing and earned her the nickname 'Cuddles'. She lay back down, placing her arms around the girl. The loss of her son had hurt her greatly. The high priestess had told her not to name him. He only took one breath before he passed on and in all honesty...she couldn't bring herself to name him. She placed a kiss on Lily's cheek, cuddling up with her beloved niece.

"Sleep well little one." She whispered, stroking the toddler's hair in a gentle manner. She just lay there, shuffling slightly. "He could've at least got Akiko to bloody undress me. These fucking knickers are riding up on me."

"You said bad word." Lily said sternly. Well, as sternly as a two year old could.

"I'm sorry missy." She chuckled, cuddling the girl closer.

"I'm hungry." She moaned out.

With a soft chuckle Vivian picked up her niece and walked towards the kitchen. "How about Aunt Viv makes you some pancakes?"

"Pancakes!" Lily squealed excitedly. Once she was in her chair the little one watched as her aunt began to mix ingredients together. Lily loved it when Aunt Viv came to visit her, mummy and daddy. Auntie Viv was her funnest aunt and always made her laugh.

Vivian popped the radio on as she fixed her hair for the day. With a wave of her hand the pan moved on to the stove to heat up. She whistled along with the song on the radio, placing butter in as she began to portion out some pancakes. She heard the door open. "Coffees on the table."

Harry smiled, sitting beside Lily. "Thanks. How did you sleep?"

"With my eyes closed." Came the droll reply.

"Always the comedian." He smirked. "Seriously. How are you?"

"As well as can be expected." She shrugged, placing the pancakes on Lily's toddler plate. She topped it off with fresh cream and fruits. "No nightmares. No waking up in tears. I slept pretty well for once, all things considered." She plated up more pancakes, hearing Akiko enter the room.

"Morning everyone." She mumbled in a sleepy tone.

"Coffees fresh made." Vivian chuckled, sitting across from Akiko.

She took a sip, grinning. "You're a godsend." She replied, sniffing the pancakes. "Hmm, honey and blueberries. You remembered."

"Your first Christmas with us." She smiled. "You were so nervous."

Harry chuckled. "I would've been too."

Vivian laughed. "Merlin, that was a fun year."

All three turned to Lily, tilting their heads as they watched her eat. "She gets that from you." Vivian and Akiko said together.

Lily grinned at them, small globs of fresh cream on her nose and mouth.

"Yep." He smirked.

-PA-

"You lot are fucking idiots! Does it not actually sink into your heads that if Voldemort wins, it's game over?! England will fall and we will not take a country over for anyone. You lot have had five weeks to master one spell wandlessly! One fucking spell. Do you people actually think that duels are the way to fight a war? This country already cost us a mother and now a nephew. Anthony Goldstein was a spy for the Separatists." Damon paused to take a breath, frowning at the people in front of him and Harry. "One week. If you can't cast, YOU'RE GONE!"

"Did he stutter? Get back to training!" Harry shouted. He walked alongside Damon, shaking his head in disbelief. "We're more fucked than a whore on a Friday night. This people aren't soldiers, Damon. Hell, most aren't even sure if they want to kill."

"No one wants to kill, Harry. But it's a part of war. A large part of it." Damon grunted. "I...I'm going to Godric's Hollow later. Why don't you and the family join me?"

A soft sigh escaped Harry's lips. "I can't..." He whispered.

"You know...you keep telling Viv that she needs to heal, but you've never healed yourself."

"I promised myself that I'd go visit her once I was Horcrux free, Damon. Not before."

Damon frowned at his brother. "She did it for you! She wouldn't have cared if you visited with part of him in you. It's been nineteen years to the fucking day. It's time."

Tears slipped down Harry's cheek. "I...I can't..." He whispered. "She'd...she'd hate me."

Damon grabbed him by the arms, forcing Harry to look into his eyes. "She loved you!" He said through gritted teeth. "She died for you...for US!" He moved a hand to his head, pulling his brother's forehead to his. "You need to do this."

Harry held on to him, crying softly. "This isn't the manliest thing." He chuckled weakly.

Damon ruffled his hair. "You always were a bitch." He teased.

"Have you proposed yet?" Harry chuckled.

"Touché." He shook his head.

-PA-

Godric's Hollow hadn't changed a bit, and that worried Damon a great deal. Although it was only supposed to be a safe house for his family back then, it became a place they had seriously considered staying in. It wasn't a surprise to his parents that when she died, Lily requested to be buried in the ancient graveyard a short walk from the old house.

Damon kept his head covered by his hood as he walked around the small town, ducking and diving through the streets. The war had made him paranoid. He knew it and his enemies did too. Harry would often scoff at the way he went on but Damon knew it was better to be safe than sorry when it came to the Separatists and their spies. He arranged for the family to meet him at the church within the centre of town. Nice and open. He'd be able to spot any person who he deemed suspicious.

"About time you got here. It's freezing." Harry complained, warming his hands together. "Was anyone following you?"

Damon shook his head. "Lost the stragglers in London." He smirked.

Lily sprinted over to her uncle. "Uncle Damon!" She held out her arms for him.

Damon picked her up gently, kissing her forehead. "There's my little Lily-bug." He placed her on his shoulders, leading them towards the graveyard. The adults remained in a comfortable silence as they walked pass the iron gates. Damon stopped first, placing Lily down as he knelt down at the grave.

Akiko held Harry's hand as she examined the grave. The stone was some form of polished black stone. Her guess was granite or marble. The small muggle picture of her was obviously taken at her homecoming after birth. But the one thing that caught her eye was the inscription. It simply read:

Here lies Lillian 'Lily' Potter née Evans

Beloved mother and wife

Her sacrifice was for her family

Harry knelt beside his brother, placing his hand on Damon's shoulder. "Um...h-hi mum...it's me, Harry." He took a calming breath, trying to control his thoughts. "I'm sorry I haven't visited until now. It was wrong of me to do so. I just didn't want to be here with a piece of his soul within mine. I've my own family now. One wife and a daughter. We named her after you, mum." He kissed the cold stone. "You sacrificed your life for me, mother...for that I am forever grateful to you. I will defeat him. WE will defeat him, together."

Damon grinned. "Together."

Akiko placed her hand on his. "Together."

Lily placed her hand on theirs. "Together." She blinked at Harry. "Can we get some ice cream?"

Damon laughed. "Definitely."

 **A/N2: So for the first time in a long time I've actually done two chapters within two weeks. My laptop is fucked so I'm currently working off of a tablet. I apologise if parts seem thinner than others, but I'm trying my best with what I have available. I've made this one a little longer to compensate for the lack of updates. I've had medical problems and another loss of close family to deal with and I'm not sure if these regular updates will continue, but I'm going to try.**


	9. Tides of War

**Chapter Nine: Tides of War**

The visit to Godric's Hollow had really relaxed Harry and in some ways had taken some of the guilt he had once carried away. He looked up at the sky, relaxing his arm around Akiko. The weather was still cold, but a couple of warming charms and a warm blanket had allowed them to enjoy the stars in the sky and the sound of the music playing from the radio.

"This is just what I needed." He whispered, drawing patterns with his finger on the sky.

"Yeah. I have to admit, you seem a lot calmer since we visited her." Akiko replied in gentle tones, laying her head on his chest. "It's weird, we've been married four years now."

"It still feels like the honeymoon period to me." He smiled, kissing her gently. His hand gently trailed her side as she pulled him closer to her.

"That sorta ended for me when Lily was born. Having a life squeeze out of you can do that to a girl." She teased.

Harry let out a soft chuckle. "I can understand that...I think. My life changed that day." He admitted. "I was such an angry person back then. Revenge and justice were mirrored images of each other and I used them as an excuse to fight those who took my mother from me." His eyes closed for a moment. "You were so patient with me, Akiko. You were with a stranger but you genuinely cared."

"Only because you did the same." She moved slightly, placing his head on her lap so she could stroke his hair. "Marriage to me was submission, Harry. A woman obeyed her husband or faced punishment for being defiant. You were kind to me. You held me when I cried. You took the time to see who I was and not who I was trying to be."

He smiled at her words, wiping one tear form his cheeks. "I never wanted to be married. Not at first. My one goal was to be a sentry fighter. Marriage. Kids. Those things frightened me back then. But when Lily was born...it all changed. The second you put our small delicate baby girl in my arms, I knew I was finally able to see what my father saw when he started his family." He stared into her eyes. "I knew then what it is to love you. I knew that finally, I had a chance."

"A chance for what?"

"To be free." He whispered. "Free from his control."

"You've already achieved that goal my love. You've always been an amazing father and husband to Lily and me. You're no longer under his control, Harry. If you were still under the control of the Horcrux then you wouldn't be able to love me, or Lily." Akiko placed a gentle kiss on his lips, holding him close to her.

Harry returned the kiss, holding onto his wife as the starry night became forgotten.

-PA-

Damon stood nervously outside the large manor that belonged to the Greengrass family. It was going to be tough tonight for him. The house itself was a beautiful design which showed the beautiful age of the property. He knocked on the large ornate Victorian door, taking deep breaths to calm himself down.

"You're late." Daphne Greengrass said sternly, crossing her arms over her chest. Her blonde hair was freely hanging from her sides while the black Acromantula silk dress clung to the shapes of her body. She was beauty personified by anyone's standards.

"Sorry. I was held up with the recruits." He stammered out, ducking his head to hide his blush.

Daphne let out a small laugh, pulling him into the manor. She linked her arm around his, leading him to the dining room. "I've never seen you so nervous before." She commented with a hint of humour lacing her tone.

Damon chuckled weakly. "Well an old bachelor like myself would be nervous about marrying a beautiful woman."

Daphne rolled her eyes. "You're only twenty-four years old."

"Exactly. I've had eight years to find a few wives." He pointed out, glancing around at the decor of her ancestral home. "It's really...big. Isn't it?"

She nodded at the change of conversation. "I'm nervous too." She whispered to him. "You don't have to be brave on my account."

He sighed a little. "Thank you." He squeezed her hand gently. "It's not going to be easy for us at first, Daphne. But I'm not going to be the kind of man who ignores his wife."

She laughed at his declaration. "My hero." She teased.

A small smile adorned his face. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad marrying Daphne.

-PA-

Weeks had passed without any intelligence from the spies within the Separatists movement and Harry was beginning to worry. Usually his contact would check in every few days with him in order to relay information about the Separatists and their army, but the check ins stopped nearly two weeks ago. He paced around his office, trying to think of any location that his contact could be staying in. Northern England had become a dangerous place for anyone who was thought to be opposed to the emperor or sympathetic to the Southern 'rebels' were often publicly executed for treason. He stopped at the map of Northern England.

"Where are you, you son of a bitch?" He asked, running his hand through his hair. He pressed the intercom. "Damon, where's the nearest detention camp in Northern England?"

A loud buzz rang out a minute later. "I have two on the map. One in Yorkshire and another in Lancashire. I'd go for Yorkshire myself Harry, it's an execution camp and there's less chance of capture."

Harry sighed. "Get Bravo Team prepared. It's time we gave these rookies a field test. I'll also need Kat and Sam to back me up in case this becomes a fire fight. Tell them all we leave in fifteen minutes."

"This is a bad idea little brother." Damon warned him.

"We need to rescue her. She put her life on the line for our intelligence unit. She's innocent in all of this." He argued back.

Damon let out a sigh before he responded. "Fine. Bravo Team will be ready in hanger one. I trust you, Harry. Don't lose your head if things go down. I'm also instructing Kat and Sam to take you down if he pops up."

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose. "Ok..." He walked towards the dressing room, grabbing his combat gear and ear piece. "Bravo Team, check in. Bravo Leader, present."

"Bravo 1, present." Monroe called out.

"Bravo 2, present." Moon responded.

"Bravo 3, present." Boot pulled up his combat pants.

"Bravo 4, ready and raring to go." Kat grinned.

"Bravo 5, ready to kill some goddamn Australians." Sam smirked.

"I think we're fighting Canadians." Harry chuckled. "Too many muggle movies rots the brain, Sam."

"You saw it too, Boss." He pointed out.

Harry laughed. "Ok, we've one simple objective: Secure our source. This is strictly a rescue mission. Limit any and all fighting as much as possible. Don't take the wrong way though, this is kill or be killed. Do not hesitate to save your life."

"Understood." The team called out.

-PA-

Life had never been easy for Pansy Noname, formally Malfoy née Parkinson. As soon as she turned seventeen years old she was married and pregnant with a child she did not want with a man she did not love. As soon as the baby boy was born, her work was done. She had no involvement in her son's life, nor did she choose his name. Scorpius Abraxas Malfoy was the bloody poster child for what a true Brit should be like. While only two years old, the boy was already a racist to non purebloods and half-breeds and a pampered brat. She sat in the small cell to await her execution. And in all honesty, she was not scared. She knew when the proper English government contacted her about the possibility of spying she knew there was a chance of her dying. Hermione had warned her about it when she signed the contract, but she didn't care. For once in her life, she was making a difference. And it felt great! Her thoughts turned to her son for a moment. She was sorry she never got to set him right, but her life was full of regrets. She glanced at the clock on the wall. Only a day in a half to go before her death. She lay down, crying softly. She didn't fear death, but she didn't want her life to end in a death camp.

"I'm sorry Harry, I'm sorry I failed."

-PA-

The camp was a disgusting thing to behold. Large walls of razor wire and werewolves stopped the prisoners from escaping. He took out his binoculars, glancing around the camp.

"We've got five guards in the main square and fifteen werewolves guarding the outer perimeter. Bravo 2 and 5, disable the wolves. Bravo 1 and 3 go for the guards. Bravo 4 and I will search the cells for the prisoner." Harry commanded, running his hand through his hair again. "In and out within a half hour. Dismissed!"

"Roger!" Five voices called out.

Harry and Kat walked towards the main area of the prison cells. "We're entering the prison. Comms shut down, now." He turned off his ear piece, kicking the door in. He and Kat walked in silence for a few seconds.

"So, what's the deal with the informant?" She asked.

"Pansy. Friend of Hermione's. She's the now ex-wife of Draco Malfoy. Knew her a little in Hogwarts. She was passed around with his friends a lot. Didn't return in '98. Found out she was expecting a baby. Once she popped, she was sent to another house. Hermione approached her in '99 and we finally had someone on the inside. She's a fucking hero, Kat. Thousands would be dead if not for her."

Kat smirked. "Do you ever speak in full sentences when you're in the field?"

"Nope."

She shook her head, walking ahead. "Poor girl, to have lived such a life..."

Harry nodded. "We're here to rescue her, Kat. It's time for her to actually live her life now."

"You're the boss, Boss." She mock saluted.

He chuckled a little, opening one of the cells. Most were empty or had been recently occupied by someone who had been killed. It disgusted him to see so many lives taken in the pursuit of hatred and bigotry. He walked to the end of the hallway, opening the last door. "Oh shit..."

It was a terrible scene. It was obvious that some men had come in to 'relief' some stress from her. She was bruised badly and various parts of her body were either covered with or leaking semen. Her nose was broken and two bruises were forming around her eyes. He took his jacket off, covering her naked form as he picked her up with as much care as he could. "I'm here, Pansy. You're safe now." He spoke softly, turning his ear piece back on. "Change of plans. Burn this place to the ground. Free everyone and make sure one of their guards is brought to me." He growled.

Kat placed her blades at the base of his spine. "Keep it bottled." She reminded him, her voice devoid of any emotions.

Harry nodded, keeping his hold on the woman. "Guard me. I can't fight with her in my arms." He ordered, keeping a defiant grin on his face.

Kat smirked. "With pleasure." She ran ahead of him, spinning into an attack on three werewolves who came charging towards Harry.

Harry felt Pansy squirming in his arms. "H-Harry..? Is that you?" Her voice called out weakly.

"It's me, Pansy." He whispered. "I'm getting you out of here." He promised, keeping her close in his arms.

"Thank you..." She muttered, her eyes falling closed shut once again.

Harry sprinted down the corridor, finding his way to the centre of the camp. "Bravo Team, retreat. Someone had better grabbed someone for me to interrogate." He warned them.

One by one the team walked out with luckily no life threatening injuries among them.

Sam walked up with a Separatist guard, sans limbs. "Wounds are sealed shut. Blood loss was at a minimum and the cost is 20 galleons plus delivery."

Harry chuckled softly. "Kat, Sam...thanks. I knew it was a great idea to bring family."

Kat grinned. "Not a problem, baby cousin."

"Portkey deploying in ten seconds, get ready." He ordered them. Within ten seconds they were back at base. Harry ran to the infirmary with Pansy in his arms.

 **A/N: Another chapter down and the start of the actual war storylines. If I can ask something, can you please review and tell me what you think about the story. I seem to have some inspiration right now so I'm going to ride this wave of inspiration as long as I can. Until next time, thanks for reading.**


	10. The Fear

**Chapter Ten: The Fear**

Hermione sat by the bed of her old friend, holding onto her hand in hers. She blamed herself. How could she not? It was she who had approached Pansy about spying on the Separatists for their government and it was she who placed Harry as her handler. She watched the heart monitor as it beeped weakly. Guilt filled her heart as she observed the bruises and cuts around her otherwise serene face.

"I'm sorry, Pans." She whispered softly. It was 3a.m. and she hadn't slept in two days. A sandwich lay un-eaten on the table.

She had no appetite. She felt like scum. Her lay someone who put their life on the line while all she cared about was the information that she provided. She felt unclean. She had put business before friendship. Her eyes began to shut again. Shaking her head to get rid of the sleepiness.

"You really should eat something." A voice whispered, entering the room.

"I'm not hungry, Harry." She sighed. "Has the healer said anything about her condition?"

"She's healing. Her body should be healed in two weeks, but her mental state...that's another story."

She nodded. "She can stay with me when she's discharged."

He sat beside her. "We both failed her. It wasn't your fault."

"It was. I chose her for this, Harry. I put her in the line of fire. If she had died...I'd never of forgiven myself."

He took her hand in his, kissing it gently. "You've been stressing too much about all this, Hermione. Come home with me. Akiko and I will take care of you tonight."

Hermione turned to him. "How can you stand to look at me? I put her at risk, Harry."

"No, you didn't." He picked her up, holding onto her back to support her weight. "Now, you're coming to the Farm and that's final." The finality in his voice showed her how much he cared. He wouldn't let her wallow in pity, no matter how crap she felt. He loved her. She could feel that.

Hermione placed her arm around his neck. "I am fully capable of walking, Harry." She pointed out.

"I know." He smirked. "But this way I can cop a feel of your bum." He teased.

She smiled weakly. "You always put a smile on my face." Her eyes closed peacefully as he walked out of the hospital with her. A quick disapparation and she was in Harry and Akiko's bed.

Akiko poked her head through the door. "Is she asleep?" She whispered.

He nodded. "Time to put the plan into action." He grinned.

She pulled him from the room, bringing him to the kitchen. "How's Pansy?"

"She'll be up and down for a while. But as long as she has people who care for her then she'll recover..." He sighed.

"You don't sound hopeful." She pointed out. "Do you remember my sister, June?"

He nodded. "Yeah...she tried to kill herself when your father took power." He sipped his coffee, yawning slightly.

"June had the worst husband possible. He was cruel, vindictive and had no respect for the great Merlin's rules. She was subjected to more pain and humiliation than our mothers. Now, she's free to live her life however she chooses to. I never thought I'd see her smile again, Harry. Pansy will be ok. She has people to help her now. I'm grateful that you killed my father. It sounds cruel and it makes me sound like a dishonourable child, but you saved not only me, but my whole family." Akiko wrapped herself around him. "She's safe now. She has you protecting her." She kissed him deeply. "Now, why don't we go watch the stars?" She grinned.

"You are insatiable." He laughed, picking her up.

She squealed excitedly. "I aim to please my love." She grabbed his crotch. "Come on, warrior boy. Mama needs some loving." She whispered in a husky voice.

 **-PA-**

Hermione opened her eyes as the sunlight entered the room she was sleeping in. She felt a weight on her chest as she moved. She turned, repressing a scream at the sight before her. Harry lay naked beside her, with an equally naked Akiko on the other side. As soon as the shock stopped, she took the time to examine Harry's body. Scars littered it as usual. Some she had seen while others were obviously new. Her eyes slowly travelled down to the one area she had fantasized about for a few years.

"Merlin, it's huge!" She whispered. She knew that he had small amounts of giant blood in his DNA and it was obvious what it did to him. She bit her lip slightly as her hand reached out to gently touch him.

"Hmm. That's a nice way to say good morning." He chuckled softly. "You're loud in the mornings." He teased.

Her face went bright red. "I'm sorry, I've just never seen one in the flesh before." She didn't look into his eyes.

He reached out and gently stroked her cheek. "Don't feel bad, Mione. The reason we slept in here last night was we knew you needed us. We love you, Mione. There were no alternative plans for this." He took her hand and kissed it. "You're our love. We just wanted you not to hate yourself."

Hermione's eyes watered a little at his words. She held onto him as tightly as she could. "Why am I naked?" She asked.

He chuckled. "So you could heal. Akiko thought it would help you sleep." He explained.

She nodded slightly. "Have you explored my body?" She asked nervously.

"No. I'd never take advantage of you like that." He promised her.

She blushed again. "And I've probably insulted your culture again..." She sighed.

"No. You're not offending anyone." He smiled. He kissed her lightly. She kissed him back, holding him close to her.

"Hey! Share!" Akiko laughed, moving Hermione's lips onto hers.

Harry smiled at the two loves of his life, feeling himself grow hard. "Careful ladies, this is torture now."

Akiko smirked. "That's the point baby." She let go of Hermione.

Hermione laughed at the look on Harry's face. "He looks like a lost puppy."

"I can start whimpering like one if it helps." He gave her puppy dog eyes.

Hermione continued laughing. "Thank you. Both of you." She kissed them both on the cheek.

Harry smiled. "You're always in our hearts, Mione."

Akiko nodded. "Take your time to become family. Take your ring when you choose it's time."

Hermione kissed her cheek. "After seeing that monster, it'll be soon." She chuckled.

Akiko smirked. "Sweetheart, wait until you try it. Turns your insides out." She winked.

He grinned. "Yep." He stood up, placing his boxers on. He placed some pants on and walked to the door. "I'll cook breakfast. You ladies feel free to talk about the monster as much as you want."

Hermione watched him leave, turning to Akiko. "You two had sex last night, didn't you?"

Akiko nodded without a hint of embarrassment. "We did. How did you know?"

"I could see his... _stuff_ on your thigh." She blushed brightly. "And you're really cheery."

Akiko laughed at the redness of her friend's face. "Semen. Cum. Spunk. Jizz. You're way too timid about sex, Mione."

Hermione blushed darker. "I...I..." She sighed. "It's hard for me to be vulgar, Kikky. But seriously, I've been thinking about how I'd fit in with you and Harry..."

Akiko's face grew stoic at the tone of Hermione's voice. "You don't want to be with us..." She whispered.

Hermione reached out and took Akiko's hand in hers. "All I want is to join this family and be part of you and Harry. But I'm not sure how much my parents can handle. I want my parents to feel involved in my family life. I want children who spend loads of time with their grandparents and who feel like they'll be accepted."

"You don't think that your parents will accept Lily? Do you?" She asked nervously.

"No. My parents are really old-fashioned about things like that." She looked down. "I love Lily. She's precious to me and I couldn't stand to see her left out of anything." She sniffled. "I wish I had just been born in the Prides."

Akiko ran her hand down her friend's back. "Talk to them about it then. Speak to them and if you to, bring us with you." Her motherly tone shone through as she spoke. "We'll convince 'em together."

"And if we can't?" She wiped her tears away.

"We won't pressure you. If they choose not to give a blessing, then we'll just stay friends." Akiko promised.

 **-PA-**

Daniel Granger always thought himself a liberal individual and his wife thought the same. Then the Wizarding World came into the equation. The people were bigots to his only child and looked at his wife as if she was an animal that was pissing on their shoes. But the icing on the cake for Daniel was the bloody Prides. His daughter seemed determined to join a barbaric practice that had gone out of style centuries ago. He sat across from the man he had come to grudgingly respect, staring into his eyes.

"Like I said, Mr. Granger...she means a lot to me and Akiko. I understand the fears you have about her marrying into a culture you've never seen before." Harry sipped the cup of tea that Emma had poured for him. "Your daughter is one of the purest souls I've ever known. Her greatest fear is her family not being a part of your life."

"I understand that, Harry. And my problem has never been with you. I understand that it's not just about sex with your marriage traditions. It's just..." He stood up, beckoning Harry over to a picture on the wall. "This is from the last Granger reunion. I'm from a big family. Six siblings and over twenty nieces and nephews. I fell in love with Emma when I was young and we were married in college. When we had Hermione, Emma's womb collapsed in on itself. It devastated us. I want Hermione to have a great family life. But this is my question for you: what if Hermione's womb collapses before she has a child?"

Harry observed the man in front of him for a moment. "That's where the crux of the matter differs, sir. If Hermione and I marry, she does have a child. I have three mothers, Daniel. One may not be alive anymore, but I still have mothers. Hermione loves Lily and that feeling is shared by Lily. But to answer your question, it doesn't matter. It's her heart I love, not her womb." He smiled over at Hermione, Akiko and Lily. "My family is all I care about. My culture would frown on a barren woman, but if it ever happened to Mione, she'd still be my wife."

Daniel chuckled slightly. "I guess multiple mothers must help when it comes time to woo parents."

Harry couldn't help but laugh. "I suppose it does." He smiled. "If Hermione had been born into a Pride, I'd have to fight for her hand." He commented lazily. "We forget about the rest of the world sometimes." He laughed gently, sitting back down.

Daniel listened to the man speak. "Pride women have lots of suitors then?" He asked curiously.

Harry nodded. "Yes. When a Pride female turns sixteen she can legally marry. Her father sets a debutante ball of sorts." He smirked. "The female chooses a 'guardian' to seek out the best husband. Suitors fight for her hand against the guardian, and unless they can make the guardian yield, they fail. I was my sister's guardian last year. She remains unmarried right now."

Daniel laughed. "And I'm sure you're happy about that."

"I am." His face darkened. "A year and a half ago my sister Vivian married a non-Pride member, whom she had fallen in love with a long time ago. At first, he was good to her. We liked him. But then, then he turned to the Separatists and their emperor. He beat his pregnant wife until she gave birth three months early. My nephew didn't survive. Until I find a man of honour and integrity...my sisters will remain unmarried."

Daniel shook his head. "You make it very difficult for me to hate you." He commented jokingly.

As the men spoke of more trivial things, Emma sat with Akiko and Hermione. "So you want to join their family?" She asked. Her tone was neutral and her expression unreadable.

Hermione sat with Lily on her lap. "I do. I'm in love, mum. Harry and Akiko make me feel so...alive. When I'm with them, I just don't want to leave. They've nurtured the part of me that was always insecure about myself and they took the time to know the real me."

Emma sipped her tea. "I don't think you're lying about that, but are you sure about this?" She asked in a gentler tone. She watched the little girl on her daughter's lap. "Would you like some juice, darling?"

Lily smiled at her. "Yes please."

Emma walked to the fridge, pouring the girl some some juice. "Does she have any allergies?"

"No. She'd eat the walls if she thought they tasted like candy." Akiko laughed.

Emma placed some juice and biscuits on the table. "Enjoy." She gently poked Lily's nose.

"I know that it'd be hard for your husband and yourself to accept this, ma'am, but Hermione wouldn't be here unless you both mean a lot to her." Akiko looked into the woman's eyes. "Hermione's fear is any child bore from my womb or our eventual sister wife's. She sees how we live. You don't just gain a son in law from this, you gain a daughter and grandchildren. Our families intertwine with this union. You are our family and we are yours."

Emma couldn't help the small smile that broke out on her face. "I can't fault her. It'd be hard to explain to the neighbours. People around here aren't the open type. Especially when it comes to anything to do with polygamy or polygamous marriages. But, how could anyone not like this little cutie pie." She cooed at Lily, gently playing with her cheeks. She watched her husband and Harry sneaking towards his office. "You didn't drive here, did you?"

Hermione laughed. "Nope. But we'll be bringing Harry home drunk I think."

Akiko laughed. "Scotch or whiskey?"

Emma smiled. "Whiskey. His father sends a bottle of this decades old stuff he gets from Ireland."

Akiko laughed harder. "Tomorrow will be fun." She rolled her eyes.

Emma watched Lily's eyes droop. "Why don't you all stay here tonight then?"

Hermione looked at her mother. "I don't sleep with them, mum. I slept in their bed last night because of...if Pansy." She sighed.

"Is she awake yet?" Emma asked softly.

"No." Akiko sighed. "She's going to be asleep for a week or two. We're going to take her in and ensure she fully recovers from the whole ordeal."

Emma finished her tea. "You can still stay here tonight. It'll be nice to get to know this little one better. Once she wakes up that is."

Akiko smirked. "Juice knocks her out for an hour or two."

Emma smiled at the toddler. "I don't think we've been the easiest people to get along with about this marriage thing, and I want to apologise to you for that. You obviously have thought about this and you're an adult so I can't forbid it." She glanced at Akiko. "As for you and Lily, I'm here whenever you need a babysitter. Nana Granger has tooth friendly snacks."

Hermione smiled at her mother. "Thank you." She whispered.

Emma looked at her. "You're my daughter, Hermione. If you see her as your child, then I'll spoil her like a grandmother gets to."

"I'm not married yet." She reminded her.

 **A/N: Hope you all liked it. Please review and see you all next time.**


	11. Blades of Merlin

**A/N: The show Andromeda had this prophecy around a chosen Nietzchian who was the genetic resurrection of the first perfect Nietzchian. I'm doing my version of it, mixing it with the Potter prophecy.**

 **Chapter Eleven: Blades of Merlin**

Harry woke up, groaning at the bright light that shone through the window. His brain felt two sizes too small for his head, while the slightest noise was causing him a tremendous amount of pain. He walked to the bathroom, running his hand through his hair to try and tame it. He blinked away the last remainders of sleep as he grabbed a glass of water to gargle the taste out of his mouth. A quick shower and a freshness spell on his clothes and he looked slightly better. As soon as he felt like wasn't going to explode he walked towards the kitchen, smelling the sweet smell of freshly roasted coffee. He observed a slightly more hungover Dan sitting at the table.

"You look like shit." He laughed at the older man.

"So do you." Dan groaned, sipping coffee. "I feel like my brain was scooped out with a melon baller." He yawned loudly.

Harry sat across from him. "Thank you for allowing us to stay last night. I was too drunk to get home." He smirked. "Your father has great taste in whiskies. I must send you a bottle of Avalonian Wine for him. It's strong stuff."

"Sounds like something he'd enjoy." He glanced at the rings on Harry's arm. "So, they're the things you use to signify the marriage? Hermione told me that you had to forge them yourself." He turned his attention to a picture of Hermione from her first day of primary school. "How does the ceremony take place?"

"Hermione will spend the next few months learning how to cast the Blades of Avalon spell. Once she's mastered it, she'll have to prove herself to one of my mothers. If she manages to prove herself, then she'll be a member of Pride Avalon. If she fails, her only chance will be wasted." He explained. "I have great faith in her, Dan. I believe she'll be able to join our Pride."

Dan raised an eyebrow. "Sounds like a lot of work." He laughed. "I remember when I proposed to Emma. We spent a year planning the wedding. Then we both managed to get food poisoning on the day of the wedding. It was torture."

"My mother, my birth mother...she sliced off my grandmother's toe by accident." He smirked.

"How big is your family? Like from your grandfather's line?" Dan asked curiously.

"I have fourteen aunts and uncles. Over two hundred first cousins and a lot of second cousins." Harry sipped his coffee. "Wealth isn't something that we use. Our society hunts for food and uses hides for clothing. We have access to money, but we prefer only using it when we're not in Avalon."

Dan thought for a moment. "I think it's time for us to meet your family then."

Harry smirked. "That's going to be an interesting meeting." He finished his coffee, glancing at the picture Dan kept his gaze on. "My parents are protective." He looked down. "My mother died with only one child coming from her womb. Such children are often...coddled by their parents. It'll be really interesting. A potential wife only meets the parents once she feels that she is ready. It'll be hard for Hermione and yourselves that day. My family are going to scrutinize everything they can about her. They'll be ruthless."

"Wow. You're society really does take marriage seriously." He laughed.

"There's no such thing as divorce in my culture." Harry explained. "Akiko was chosen by careful consideration. Out of all my brothers, I was the closest match. Hermione's been trying to get her head around her heart for years now, Daniel. I just hope she's ready to become part of my family...to be a part of our family."

Dan watched him closely. "You're a good man, Harry. I want to apologise about the way I treated you when we first found out that Hermione had decided to begin a courtship with you. I just saw you as someone who wanted to sleep with my daughter and I instantly hated you for that." He relaxed against the chair. "Not to mention Emma's completely smitten at the idea of being a grandmother. Lily's burrowed her way through her heart. That woman is so big hearted when it comes to children." He chuckled softly, clutching his sore head.

Harry smirked. "If you had simply accepted me, I would've thought less of you." He admitted. "Children are precious. You know that and I know that." He sipped the rest of his coffee, pouring another cup. "I'm dreading the day Lily tells me that she's in love...I know that it'll come, but I am not going to enjoy it."

Dan smirked. "Take it from me, kid. As long as she doesn't tell you her partner is from a culture that you've never heard of, then you'll be fine."

Harry nodded. "Yeah...that would be awkward..." He chuckled weakly.

 **-PA-**

After a lovely couple of days with the Grangers and a lot of planning for Hermione and Akiko to get started on, life had returned to its normal routine for the Potter family and Hermione. Her nights were spent working on the Blades of Avalon, which was much more complex than she had first thought. The spell itself seemed like it had been designed to seek the inner qualities of a person and generate the energy to form the actual blades. It took Hermione longer than she thought to actually understand the principal behind the spell. It was then when she discovered the reason behind Harry's unusual blade colour and design. Harry's blades drew their power from the Horcrux and not from Harry himself. The dark black blades were a reminder to Harry of the battle within. Her own attempts at channelling the energy hadn't been up to scratch and she had been slightly distrotten about the whole thing. She sat in the meditative room that Harry set up for her, trying to visualise her inner core. Her meditation had been easy to master, since it had allowed her a chance to relax herself. And with the war starting to pick up, relaxation was a godsend.

"Follow the energy flowing through you." Akiko's voice spoke softly through the room. "Remember that the energy is an extension of your body, so therefore it is an extension of you. Don't force it to move, Hermione. Just allow it to travel as it should." She sat in front of the woman, watching her closely.

Hermione's breath deepened as she began to follow the source of the energy yet again. The river of energy that flooded her felt slightly different this time. She followed it towards her core, watching in amazement as the energy expanded around her. This was what they spoke about. This was their power. This was what made them who they are. This energy was the power of Avalon. The power of the Prides.

"I felt it." She whispered, her voice barely audible. "It's amazing. This sort of power can actually be harnessed? It can be used?"

"Not used. But it can be channelled." She explained. "You need to channel it through your core and to your arms. Arms are the only part the blades can appear. One theory is that the arms the only part of the body that can contain the energy." Akiko smiled at her. "Now that you can feel it, focusing it comes next. It'll be a gruelling task. But it's going to be needed if you have any chance of impressing my in-laws."

Hermione's eyes grew wide as she thought about the upcoming meeting between her family and Harry's. "How will my opponent be chosen?" She asked nervously, playing with her hands.

Akiko thought for a moment. "Probably Jessica. She's the one who nurtured Harry after Lily died. Anna may choose to fight, but I think she'd prefer to heal." She grabbed a pot of tea, pouring two cups. "The leaves of the Avalonian night plant has properties reminiscent of hallucinogens. We drink it to focus our energies. To become one with ourselves." She watched Hermione closely. "My mother took this journey with me when I had to become one. Now I do the same with you, my soon to be sister wife."

Hermione nodded, taking the cup. "To family." She laughed softly, sipping the strangely sweet tea.

Time began to slow down before their eyes as the effect of the tea took hold. It felt unusual to say the least. Her entire body felt like it was splitting in two. Her head ached slightly as she stood in front of...herself. It was eerie to look at herself. The other Hermione was made up of pure energy.

"Hello, Shell." She spoke softly. "You now wish to use our power to its full extent. All for the heart of a man?"

The shell gulped a little, walking towards the energy. "I wish to use our power so we may be happy. I wish for you and I to be one. Shell and soul. Ying and Yang. We are meant to be one, my soul. We are meant to be happy." She trailed her hand down the other part of Hermione's cheek. "We've been through so much, my beautiful soul. We deserve to be happy."

"And you believe it to be them? Harry and his family?" Her soul asked. "Are you truly that lonely, my dear shell?"

"Yes!" The shell sighed. "I am. I want to be part of their life. I love them. And they love us." She whispered.

Her soul smiled at her. "You need to love yourself, my beautiful shell." She trailed her hand over her shell's face. "Do you love him as I love him?"

The shell's breath was taken away. "You love him too?"

"Of course I do. I'm your soul, my sweet Shell. I just don't want you to be harmed." She whispered. "We are shell and soul. We are one. But these people are a close knit society. What if we don't fit in?"

The shell thought for a moment. "We will. Harry's our love. He'll love us unconditionally!"

Her soul laughed. "My sweet shell. I can only hope."

She smiled gently. "May we finally bind? We need to be one!"

Her soul closed. "It is time. Our poor Mione needs us."

 **-PA-**

Hermione's eyes opened as she sat up, processing all that occurred during her trance. "Was that real? Did my body and soul just have an actual conversation about me?"

Akiko shrugged. "I'm not sure. As children we are more in tune with ourselves, so the tea acts like an adhesive for the two to meld. But whatever you saw is what happened. The tea must have revealed the inner struggle that you face." She smirked. "As for me, it just provided my love for you and my family."

"How does this help with my training?" Hermione asked curiously. "Don't get me wrong, I think it's amazing that I was able to do such an extraordinary, thing...but did it help?"

"You tell me" Akiko charged towards her, extending her blades.

Hermione gulped, feeling a strange presence within her. She raised her arms, closing her eyes as she expected an attack.

"It worked." Akiko grinned, staring at a pair of turquoise blades.

"Wow." Hermione whispered. She moved her arms in gentle circles, feeling the energy pulse within her body. "I did it. I created my blades!"

"No. You've accessed your blades." She explained. "That is the secret to the Blades of Avalon, Hermione. Everyone has them! But only those with true unity of their body and soul may command them. That is what it means to be a Pride member. That is why we protect our families!" She crossed blades with Hermione. "Family."

"Family." Hermione smiled.

 **-PA-**

As Hermione and Akiko worked on Hermione's fighting techniques, Harry stood before the war room of Avalon. He wore his uniform, which consisted of a black dragonhide jacket with room for his blades to extend. A pair of black combat jeans and boots with the insignia of the Pride Corps on the pocket of the jeans.

"Harry Potter. You stand here today because your father believes that it is time for you to lead us as the Alpha of this Pride." An elderly man called out. "What do you say to that?"

Harry's eyes travelled around the room. "Esteemed council members. A leader is a person who puts the needs of their people before the needs of themselves. I am not this person." Roars echoed throughout the room. "I am honoured that our Alpha thinks me ready, but I cannot allow our people to have an inexperienced Alpha during a time of war. We need my father right now." His eyes focused on the elderly man. "You yourself led us through a glorious period of peace and security, grandfather. I know that it is the first born who should lead and I know that most people in this room think I am nothing more than a puppet to the Horcrux within me. I will lead us one day. But this is not that day." He stood with his head bowed.

One by one the members of the war council began to clap. Charlus Potter glanced at his grandson, grinning. "And this is why we put our trust in you. You are right, young Harry...it is not your time to lead, and I commend you on admitting that. You are a proper warrior. And to those who believe you a puppet...remember whose blood flows through his veins. Thank you for coming to this meeting, Harry." He said. "I'm afraid that we do have bad news. There has been another split between Prides. We have received word that Prides Kyoto, Perth, Germany and France have apparently joined the dark one known as Voldemort."

Harry slammed his fist into the table. "Then I say we remind them why the Pride of Avalon is the be all and end all of Prides." He shouted out. "Prides haven't expanded in a long time." He thought for a moment. "May I offer a solution?" He asked.

Charlus raised an eyebrow. "Ok. Speak."

Harry took a deep breath. "Allow me to take a charter to England. I can create a new Pride. One in our homeland. England was always Merlin's dream."

"Words of a naive boy." A more cynical council member scoffed.

"Words of wisdom, sir." Harry replied calmly. "It's time."

"How arrogant are you? Do you believe yourself to hold the Blades of Merlin?"

Harry frowned. "Maybe I do. We don't know what's under the Blades that I currently wield are a reflection of the Horcrux, not of me."

"Then I suggest an experiment." The man spoke. "We will contact an Egyptian Priest who specialises in the removal of Horcruxes. It is a gruelling ritual with a low mortality rate. If you live the event and you hold the Blades of Merlin, then you may do as you please."

James stood from his seat. "You will do well to remember who is the Alpha here, Xavier. My son-"

"Accepts." Harry smirked. "I will take the challenge, sir." He stood closer to the council. "And when I live it, Blades or not, I will form a Pride." He extended his blades. "These are a corruption of my true power. Something I hate. When my Blades reflect my inner self, then you shall know fear, uncle."

Xavier smirked. "We shall see, nephew. If you fail then your wife and daughter will be exiled from Avalon."

Harry stared at him for a moment. "Agreed. If I live it though, you and your family are exiled."

Xavier chuckled. "Of course." He smiled.

 **-PA-**

Harry explained the situation to Akiko and Hermione when he returned to the Farm, sitting at the table. Hermione glanced at them curiously once the Blades of Merlin came up.

"Is that a spell?" She asked curiously.

Harry smirked. "It's a prophecy of sorts. When Merlin finally established Avalon, he spoke of one thing on his deathbed. A child. One who will be born with blades like his. Blades of power so bright that the sun itself would be blinded. For centuries many members try and claim that they are the second Merlin."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

Akiko looked stoic. "The one with Merlin's power would unite all Prides and reveal magic to the world." She whispered. "That person would also turn England into what it should be...the true home of the Prides. Once that person defeats the Darkness."

Hermione thought for a second. "So, you're going to see if it's you?"

"No. I'm going to show Xavier up." Harry sipped some coffee.

"Who?" She asked.

"My uncle. He should've been Alpha, but he couldn't defeat my grandfather in battle. He is a fool who only waits for the chance to overthrow my father. His ideals are to turn us from guardians into invaders." Harry frowned. "He's an idiot who thinks himself a saviour."

Hermione sighed. "Just don't die on us." She whispered. "Lily needs her father and we need you."

He smiled, pulling her down into a gentle kiss. He reached over to Akiko, adding her into the situation. With them, he wouldn't lose.

 **A/N: Another chapter done and another piece of the puzzle being placed on the board. Next chapter will be up next week. I'm also working on a one shot lately which will hopefully be up soon. As always, please review.**


	12. Accession Through Blood

**Chapter twelve: Accession Through Blood**

Harry opened his eyes, relaxing in the bed with Hermione on one side of him and Akiko on the other. It was the day of the ritual and he was nervous. He smiled a little since if all went well then Hermione would be able to finally meet his parents and he'd hopefully be able to start wedding preparations. He placed an arm around the two women who currently shared his bed. He could be free after today...all he had to do was win.

"Hmm, this is a great way to wake up." Hermione purred, cuddling into his side. "Nervous?"

"I'd be lying if I said no." He closed his eyes for a moment. "I've been thinking about the first time we met. You were such a different person back then. I don't think I'd be able to face this without you, Akiko and Lily behind me. I love you. I love you, I love Akiko and I love Lily...and I'm scared that I'll fail..."

She kissed his forehead. "You won't fail, my love. You're too stubborn to fail. Your heart and soul won't allow you to fail your family, Harry. You will defeat that horrid corruption that currently resides within you and when you do, you and I will finally be married and I honestly hope to be pregnant within a few months." She kissed him gently. "You know she's awake, right?"

"Yeah. She's too quiet." He laughed.

Akiko frowned. "I don't snore!"

"Kikky my love," Hermione kissed her softly. "You snore worse than anything."

Akiko relaxed into the kiss. "Do not."

Harry smiled, walking towards the bathroom to shower. He turned the water on, allowing it to relax his tense muscles. His mind travelled to the image of he and Hermione with a new born baby and Akiko with them. He was finally able to understand why his people insisted that their marriage rituals were so much better than the rest of the world. He relaxed against the wall of the shower, trying to imagine himself without the need for his scars. He glanced into the mirror, chuckling at his image. He had these scars for a long time now. The one on his forehead alone was created by his mother to stop the Horcrux within him from taking control of him. He took in all fifty scars that made up the Horcrux net responsible for keeping him in control.

He began to dry himself off, placing on his clothes for the day. "You can do this..." He kept repeating to himself. He extended his Blades, taking one last look at the shadowy hue. "Time for you to go."

Hermione watched him carefully. "Talking to yourself?"

"Something like that." He chuckled. He pecked her cheek. "I'm heading over to the arena. Xavier is making a spectacle of this. He wants my failure to be publicised."

She ruffled his hair. "Then make sure you don't let him win." She whispered into his ear. "And just remember that when you defeat the darkness...I'm getting your family's blessing and then I will be Hermione Jean Potter, wife of Harry and sister wife to Akiko."

He grinned. "You know how to get my heart racing." He walked out to Akiko, capturing her lips into a passionate embrace.

Akiko returned the kiss, grinning in a goofy manner as he left for the arena. "I love that man." She whispered with a great blush.

Hermione nodded, watching him leave. "So do I. Want to visit Pansy with me?"

She thought about it for a moment. "I could use the distraction...but I don't think we should leave the Farm today. It's too dangerous right now, Hermione...Xavier could try something underhanded while Harry isn't here. We may be able to protect ourselves, but Xavier has a lot of allies who believe James is weak. Attacking members of his family would be their first protocol."

"Then we shouldn't be here." Hermione argued. "We should go somewhere safer than the location that everyone in Avalon has access to. Harry's team has spent time here as well, Akiko. We should go to Avalon or St Mungos, anywhere but here. I think we should go grab my parents and make today the meeting."

"Sounds like a good plan." Akiko admitted, holding onto her for a moment. "We'll pack a picnic basket and make a day out of it." She walked to the kitchen with her. "Your mother's really flourishing as a 'grandmother', isn't she?"

Hermione laughed. "Yeah. Even if she isn't an official one yet." She smirked a little. "You and Harry have been a good source of Avalonian culture for her. She's showing that she considers herself family."

Akiko smiled. "Your mother's got a big heart, Mione. She's going to be a great part of our family." She made some sandwiches and snacks, packing them into a small straw basket.

Hermione checked the time. "W-Would you mind if I tried to dress Lily? I really want to practice my mothering."

Akiko smiled softly. "Of course you can." She whispered, looking into her eyes. "You're going to be a great mother, don't worry."

Hermione played with her hands nervously. "I hope so." She walked towards Lily's bedroom, opening the door carefully. She knelt down at the girl's bed, kissing her forehead. "Lily, time to wake up sweetheart." She said softly, playing with the girl's hair.

Lily opened her eyes slowly. "Hermione!" She hugged the woman tightly.

Hermione hugged her back. "Come on sweetie. I'm going to get you ready for the day, then we're going to pick up my mummy and daddy and go to Avalon." She whispered softly, stroking the girl's cheek.

Lily grinned. "Ok." She held her arms out to be carried.

Hermione picked her up and walked to the bathroom, filling up the tub with warm water and loads of bubbles. She bathed her quickly, dressing her and fixing her hair before going down to Akiko. "She is such a darling."

Akiko smiled, turning her head. "Um...wow." She said blankly. Her daughter's hair was in two pigtails, while she wore a bright pink dress and matching shoes. What had Akiko nearly laughing was the look of anguish on Lily's face. "Hermione...she hates pink." Her lip trembled. "But your mum has good taste in clothes."

Hermione looked over at the toddler. "I can go change her."

Akiko shook her head. "Leave it on. It's a lovely dress."

Hermione nodded a little, kneeling down to Lily. "I promise, I'll make you a yummy pizza tomorrow for wearing the dress for me." She kissed her cheeks.

Lily nodded. "Ok..." She pouted. "With pepperoni."

Hermione grinned. "Loads of pepperoni." She promised her.

Akiko smiled. "Let's get your parents. Avalon awaits!"

 **-PA-**

Harry sat in a side chamber near the main area, sipping some coffee one of the guards had brought him. He had a book on his lap, one of the pages dog earred to keep his place within the plot. He hadn't even been reading the damn thing, but he wanted to seem like he wasn't scared. The sound of a ticking clock behind him had his nerves on edge. It was close to an hour until he would try and defeat the Horcrux within his body.

"Nervous?" A male voice asked.

"You sound like Hermione. She asked me the same thing this morning." Harry whispered.

"She must be a smart girl then." He teased. "You'll win, brother."

Harry smiled. "Come sit with me, Alex." He said softly. Alex sat across from him, taking a cup of coffee. "You're too young for that shit."

Alex frowned. "I'm ten, Harry..."

He smirked. "Exactly, little brother." He sipped his coffee slowly, taking in the beautiful aroma. "You know you shouldn't be here."

He looked down. "I know...but you're my brother, I wanted to be here for you."

Harry chuckled. "You've four other brothers, Alex. And five sisters."

Alex frowned at that statement. "Don't act like that makes a difference! You're my brother and I'm worried about your fucking safety." He shouted.

"Language." Harry reprimanded him. "Listen to me, Alex. I'm going out there to fight an evil that I have had within me since I was fifteen months old. There's a chance I'm not coming back and I want to say this to you...don't blame him."

Alex sniffled. "He can't...you won't lose so be won't have to..." He whispered.

Harry took his brother's hand in his own. "Alexander, I'm saying this because I don't want regrets. You're a strong person, you're a Potter. I've spoken to father, and if I lose my soul to that Horcrux...then the body he destroys isn't me...it's a puppet of me." He whispered softly. "He's been preparing for this since I was nine." He kissed his brother's forehead. "I'm going to try my hardest to make sure I come up tops against this damn parasite that lives off of my energy."

Alex wiped his eyes. "I don't want you to die..." He said sadly.

Harry smiled tearfully. "That makes two of us, pal." He held onto his brother, trying to comfort the boy. "I'm not planning on dying, don't worry."

Alex sniffled once more. "Ok..." He whispered softly, letting go of him. "I'm going to go before I get caught."

Harry smiled. "Turn right at the next room and tap the painting of the pillars, it'll bring you to the entrance of the arena." He watched the boy leave, closing his eyes to calm himself.

After what felt like a lifetime, the door opened to reveal four men dressed in ceremonial robes. "It's time, sir." One of them said blankly.

Harry stood up, walking towards them. He responded with a quick nod and began following them to the arena. He watched as his father's eyes met his own. Xavier however was focusing his gaze on his younger brother, James, who was beginning to annoy him with all his arguments about his son's life. It was then Harry noticed the high priest in the middle of the arena. He was dressed in fine robes made of gold leaf and silk. Several incense burners were scattered around the pillars of the arena, wafting the aroma of what he guessed were religious or ritualistic herbs throughout the area.

"Is this the one?" He asked, his scratchy voice showing the age of the man.

"Shouldn't you be the one who tells us that?" Harry inquired, raising an eyebrow.

The man laughed softly. "I suppose that's true." He ran a hand over his face. "Heh, they called me all the way here for a bloody speck of dust."

Harry's eyebrow stayed raised. "Excuse me?"

The Priest stroked his chin. "You've got a fragment in you, I know that much. But it's a small fragment. I see no reason for you to need so much scarring." He waved his hand, causing all the burners to change aroma. "Are you ready?"

Harry nodded. "What do I do?" He asked nervously.

"Just inhale the aroma. It'll fill your body with healing properties." He explained.

Harry took deep breaths in, feeling slightly dizzy. "T-this doesn't feel right..." He moaned, holding his head. His scars began to knit themselves together, causing small thin lines to replace them. "No!"

The Priest jumped a tremendous amount for a man of his age, sitting near James. "And it begins..."

"What begins?! What did you do to him?"

"I lied to him. The fragment within him is a powerful one. It's fed itself on small amounts of his magic and has been slowly growing in strength. This is not going to be a happy day Mister Potter."

Everyone watched as Harry let out the most inhuman scream that anyone had heard in their lives. He dropped to his knees, gripping his chest as a large shadowy figure began to spill from his body.

"It's time for you to die, boy." The distorted voice shouted at him. "You've lived on borrowed time for nearly twenty years!" The figure charged towards him.

Harry dodged him, rolling as fast as he could. He stood up, panting heavily. "I could say the same to you." He tried to extend the Blades of Avalon, failing greatly. "No!" He shouted.

"Do you honestly think that it was your power that fuelled the Blades?" Voldemort chuckled. "You're nothing without me, boy."

Harry took deep breaths, focusing his energy."My power comes from my love for my family! It comes from my devotion to my people. And it is charged by the fact I would die to protect them all." He roared, swinging his arms to extend his Blades. Everyone who had seen Harry's Blades before gasped in shock. The black blades were gone, replaced with a pair of blades as bright as the sun, which extended from his wrists to the start of his chin. "And they are fuelled by my vengeance amyinst YOU!" He charged towards him.

Voldemort grinned as his own blades extended. "I have been dying for this day." He chuckled harshly, swinging his blades.

Harry blocked the attack, kicking the shadowy man's legs. "Damn it!" He shouted, falling to the ground. He rolled from another attack, getting back on his feet.

Voldemort stabbed his blades into Harry's arms. "I'm going to kill you, Harry Potter. And when your body is nothing but a shell, I'll inhabit that shell and destroy these savages, starting with that filthy mongrel child of yours."

Harry screamed out, pushing the spectre back. "Now you've done it!" He growled. His body began to glow a fantastic shade of pure gold. "You will not touch my daughter, you prick." He reached out and grabbed the shadow. Everyone watched as the shadow was gripped tightly by Harry. "I speak now to Thomas Riddle. I know you can hear me, Tom. Your days are numbered. I will find your little trinkets, and when I do...they will suffer the same fate as this abomination." He tightened his grip. "Can you feel it dying? Good. Because when I finally come face to face with you, I will wrap this hand around your throat and end you the same way." He balled his hand into a fist, causing the shadow to explode.

James chuckled once the shock subsided. "Are you satisfied now, dear brother? Not only has my son lived, but the great Merlin's power truly does flow through his veins." He extended his blades. "I'd beg his leniency now if I was you."

Xavier chuckled back. "He may have the power of Merlin, James...but you won't be able to see him fall." He thrust his arm into his brother's back, extending his blades. "It didn't have to be this way, but you took my rightful place." He kissed his cheek. "Goodbye, dear brother." He sprinted off into the distance.

"Father!" Harry sprinted up to the podium, picking him up. "Dad...speak to me..."

James looked up at his son. "I always knew you were going to be different." He whispered weakly. "Take care of them..."

"You're not going to die. MUM!" He shouted for Anna. "Mum will heal you...you're not going to die..." He cried softly. "No Potters are dying today."

James reached up, stroking his son's cheek. "We both know that there's no way any person could live through this much damage..." He coughed up some blood, his eyes staring into nothing.

"Dad? Dad?!" Harry held onto him, crying. "I will avenge you..." He promised with a dark whisper.

 **-PA-**

The Potters all stood within the Citadel of Avalon, sitting around the large table.

"Harry will have to take over, at least temporarily." Charlus explained. "He was...James's choice..." He said with a heavy voice.

Harry held Lily in his arms. "I'll do it. But I want it known to all the Prides...Merlin's power lives. There's to be a meeting in one month right here. All the Alpha's will accept that it's time for us to finally unite under one banner."

Charlus nodded. "Of course." He looked to Anna and Jess. "I have to ask..."

Anna looked at him. "We're staying, our family is here..." She whispered, her eyes red and swollen from the tears.

Jess nodded along with her sister wife's opinion. "I want Xavier's head on a pike." She added. "It's time for that traitor to pay for all the years of plotting..."

Harry watched her. "His family's still here. I want them interrogated under Veritaserum...if any of them know anything about this..." He stopped himself. "Just get it done..." He whispered. He kissed Lily's forehead, placing her in Akiko's arms as he walked to the balcony.

"I always knew it would come to this..." Charlus said sadly. "Xavier was always a damned fool when it came to power. You know the rest of the Prides will be watching this closely."

Harry smirked. "I know. So it's time for Merlin's greatest wish to be realised."

"That's suicide!" Charlus pointed out gently. "Harry, that dream was made when the worse the Muggle World had was catapults."

Harry smirked again. "Grandfather...they're going to accept it. It's time for the world to realise that they're not alone. It was once Merlin's dream to unite all people of the world. Now his dream must be my work."

He smiled a little. "Others may kiss your ass, but I will always mention when you're being an idiot."

"Thank you, grandfather." Harry chuckled.

Charlus patted his shoulder. "Not a problem. You're a bloody idiot." He said affectionately.

Harry looked at him. "Akiko and I are going to take the triplets for a few weeks, just so..."

Charlus nodded. "You're mothers are lucky to have you." He sighed. "Damon's not answering any calls...Daphne said he broke down badly."

Harry rubbed his forehead. "I've got the head of security in a bad way and half my current council are under suspicion. My father's dead and Hermione's first time in Avalon ends with a murder. Is there any better definition of a bad day?"

Charlus shook his head. "That's the best possible definition I could think of."

Harry gripped the railings of the balcony tightly, looking out at the lush forest. "There's one more thing...prepare the Riders."

Charlus frowned. "Are you sure? You know their rules, once they've been summoned..."

"They'll get their blood, don't worry." Harry closed his eyes. "I want the Alpha's of the renegade Prides here, tomorrow morning."

Charlus crossed his arms. "You're not making a good impression right now." He said carefully. "The last Alpha who acted like this was killed for treason in the renaissance."

Harry turned to face him. "I'm going to change things for the better, grandfather. It's been a long time coming, and it is my job to make it happen..."

Charlus sighed. "You've always been a child of duty..."

Harry nodded, walking towards the door. "It's the burden I must carry. I'm going to stay here for tonight." He walked into his family, holding onto Lily.

Charlus remained outside, staring out at the horizon. The tides had truly changed tonight. "Did you hear all that?" He asked the air.

A person appeared from the shadows. "I did, sir. I'm sorry we were not able to save him."

Charlus smirked. "You and I both know that James's death would eventually happen...Xavier had to had help from inside..."

"Master Charlus, I'd like to double the security on you and your family. It's only until we have Xavier and his cohorts in custody, then it'll return to normal." He said softly. "I'll introduce myself to him tomorrow, until then...let him mourn."

Charlus stared out at the waves. "Get the Riders ready. We'll need to ensure the others are here tomorrow." He sighed. "Also...ensure that the pillars are supercharged for tomorrow, if Harry plans to do as he said, we'll need all the help we can get."

He nodded. "I'll see to it immediately sir. Please, try and get some rest Charlus...you'll be needed tomorrow."

"Thank you Seth, please do the same when you're done." Charlus walked inside.

"My work is never done, sir." Seth whispered, walking into the shadows.

 **A/N: The Horcrux is gone and so is an important ally. It's time for Harry to kick some ass. I'd also like people to know that since I'm on my tablet, I lost loads of saved work. It'll be a while until my other stories are updated.**


	13. Avalon's Fall

**Chapter Thirteen: Avalon's Fall**

Harry woke to the sound of Lily crying yet again. He picked her up, hugging her close to him. The poor girl had been up half the night and whenever she finally did fall asleep she'd wake within the hour in floods of tears. Akiko and Hermione were in the other room, sleeping peacefully as he instructed. His father's body had been moved to the old temple for mourning and he was feeling nervous about going to see him. He couldn't sleep. He didn't mind just holding Lily and offering her as much comfort as he could while she cried. He hadn't heard from anyone else about the condition of his siblings, but as cold hearted as it sounded, he cared about Lily more than them right now. He rocked her in his arms, humming an old Avalonian nursery rhyme under his breath as he tried to soothe her. He kissed her forehead as she finally began to doze off, laying back on the bed to keep her on his chest.

He felt the presence of someone else in the room. "Who are you?" He asked, keeping his left arm's blades extended.

Seth emerged from the shadows, bowing his head. "My name is Seth, sir. I'm the head of the Alpha's security council."

Harry frowned. "You were useless last night then." He gently placed Lily on the bed, standing up to grab Seth. "Why are you here? To kill me now?" He placed his blades at the man's throat.

Seth watched him closely. "I am here to serve you, sir. The failure of my team yesterday is unacceptable, I know that Alpha...but We're trying to find the rogue Alpha's and are also getting some information on Xavier's whereabouts. As soon as you choose the head of your team, we'll begin tracking him down."

Harry frowned. "I thought you were my head of security?"

Seth sighed. "I failed your family, my Alpha. I cannot believe in myself if I failed your father so badly..."

Harry let him go. "You're the head of my security council, so do your fucking job and leave me to care for my daughter."

Seth nodded. "I've guards posted outside the door and with your family. I'll report my findings later today." He walked out of the room, disappearing from view.

Harry walked over to the bed, fixing the blanket over Lily. He walked into the hall, frowning at the guards. "You're Seth's men?" Both men nodded. "If she cries, get me as fast as possible." He walked to the kitchen, opening the fridge.

"All hail the conquering hero." A male voice called out.

"Trying to be funny, cousin?" He asked.

Sam chuckled. "I'm here to present myself for interrogation

He looked at him. "I don't think you're involved."

"As your cousin, I'm telling you that I'm as much of a suspect as anyone else." Sam pointed out. "Jesus, you should be treating all of us as suspects." He said softly.

Harry sighed, realising that he was right. "I'll take that into consideration."

Sam held out his wrists. "Shouldn't you call a guard to get me?"

Harry grabbed his wrists. "I'll take you myself. He walked his cousin to the cells in the dungeons, sighing sadly. "I trust you."

Sam smiled. "And when this is done, I'll be right beside you to help."

Harry nodded. "Good luck." He whispered, walking towards the bedroom. He poked his head in the door, seeing Lily sleeping a lot more peacefully than she had been earlier. He checked on his wife and Hermione, kissing their foreheads before walking out to the arena.

"Torturing yourself?" Jess asked softly.

He nodded a little. "Of course. Just replaying the event in my mind over and over again. I should've been able to save him..."

Jess sat down on one of the stairs. "The animosity between Xavier and your father has went on long before you were born. James was the first of his siblings to get married. A bit like you in that respect. Your uncles hadn't married because of their five year agreement with the Sentinel Corps and your aunts were focusing on education. Charlus was so happy when I gave birth to Damon and ecstatic when Lily birthed you. Every birth after that just increased the happiness he felt. Xavier always felt robbed because he was the eldest child. When Charlus stood down as Alpha he expected to be crowned as the new Alpha, but your father was the one to best your grandfather."

"I know all this stuff, mum." He whispered.

"What you don't know, is that Xavier tried to enact an ancient rule that stated the Alpha had to have three living wives. Your father nearly killed him there and then..." Jess took his hand, sitting him beside her. "Your grandfather ordered the two to fight in this very arena." She chuckled weakly. "Your father lost the fight..."

Harry frowned. "How was he crowned Alpha then?"

Jess laughed lightly. "He stood up and broke Xavier's jaw. Your grandfather offered James two choices: marry another two women, since Anna hadn't been with us back then...or leave with me, you, Damon and Vivian." She looked up at the podium. "He chose us. Charlus applauded him and explained that a true Alpha had to care about their family before all else...he named James Alpha after that."

Harry shook his head. "Wow...I couldn't imagine life without the Prides..."

"Neither could I." She whispered softly. "Anna's not dealing with his death..." She sighed. "Neither am I...but she wasn't born into this life..."

Harry nodded, resting his hand on her shoulder. "She has us. Don't worry...Akiko and I are going to take the triplets for a week or two, just so you two can mourn."

She smiled. "You're such a good son."

Harry chuckled. "It's my job to care for my family." Neither of them heard someone approach.

"I thought that was our job." Damon whispered, sitting beside them.

Harry wrapped his arm around him. "It is our job, but you needed to calm down first."

Damon nodded a little. "It's been a while since you've been to Avalon, Harry." He smirked.

Harry nodded. "It looks like I'll have to move back for a few months, at least until I set my plan in motion."

Damon turned to him, frowning. "What does that mean?"

Harry extended his blades, smirking. "Turns out that I'm the one."

Damon grinned widely. "I knew it!" He picked him up and hugged him. "We're going to change the world, brother." He whispered.

Harry smiled. "Together!" He agreed. "As a family should."

 **-PA-**

Seth walked towards the security council, taking his seat at the centre. "Ok...the new Alpha has chosen me as head of his detail so we're going to focus on the rogue Alpha's and the traitor."

One of the council glanced at him. "I believe we should be talking about your failure in protecting the Alpha last night, Seth. Because of your failure we are now being lead by a child."

Seth took a deep breath. "We're being lead by the reincarnation of Merlin's magic itself."

All the members stood still. "You mean the Potter boy has the power of Merlin within him?!"

Seth watched the others closely. "He is. The power from his Blades dwarves all others. He's already speaking about Merlin's greatest wish and finally fulfilling it. We are standing at the dawn of a new world and the end of all submission as we know it, we MUST stand by our Alpha. We MUST not forget that Merlin himself foretold of the day when magicals and muggles broke bread together as equals." He stood up. "My failures are mine and mine alone. But I'm not going to fail Merlin's revival. I pledge my life to Merlin's dream."

The crowd nodded, sitting themselves back down to discuss other agendas. Seth left the meeting an hour after, walking towards the main atrium of the ancient courtyard.

"You truly believe that the boy will bring his dream alive?" The man asked.

"I do old friend...I listened to him and his grandfather speak of it last night and I truly believe that the dream of Merlin shall finally come to pass." Seth whispered, dropping a stone in the old fountain.

"I trust you are right." He whispered. "The rogue ones are currently meeting with the separatists from England to discuss an alliance. They'll be meeting in the ruins of Pride Valhalla. I hope you get there in time old friend." The man walked away, leaving the map of Valhalla behind.

Seth took the map in his hand, smiling as he made his way through the crowds of people who made their way to pay respects to the family of James Potter. He stopped at the old tavern, opening one of the small windows. "Get the team prepared for ice cold weather. The rogues are meeting in the ruins of Valhalla." He continued walking, making his way to the beach. "I know you're following me. Show yourself."

Xavier chuckled. "And here I thought you had lost your touch, old man."

Seth turned to him, frowning. "I would've thought a traitor like you had the intelligence to flee after killing off his own kin."

Xavier rolled his eyes. "I was going to, then I thought I'd just take my rightful place, as ruler of Avalon." He extended his blades. "And I can't have you attacking my allies, old man."

Seth chuckled softly. "You idiotic child. I cannot believe that someone so vile came from the loins of the kindest people I have ever known." He extended his own blades, moving forward to the younger man.

"I should've been the Alpha! You know it and my blasted brother knew it." Xavier spat out. "My brother, the one who married first. He stayed in that cesspool of a country while I fought our enemies beside your very son." He threw his arm towards him, shouting from the top of his lungs.

Seth dodged him easily, smirking. "You're nothing but a child who has no clue about what true family means." He kicked Xavier's legs from underneath him, placing his blades on the man's throat. "To kill your own brother, it's vile."

Xavier chuckled, disapparating away from him. "All you people do is hide from the world. We hid for centuries under the damn pillars, but now..." He pointed to the three large pillars of light, which shone brightly in the sky. "It's time for the pillars to fall."

Seth watched as the pillars began to fade, shrinking until they exploded in a rain of sparks and dust. "How..?"

Xavier smirked. "Teamwork, old man." He took out a small letter. "And a tip to your team to go to Valhalla. It's time for Avalon to receive its true ruler." He disapparated away, leaving a shocked Seth behind.

 **-PA-**

All the residents of Avalon felt the earth shake as the famed pillars of Merlin crumbled to nothing but dust. Panic began to rise as a number of invaders arrived at the beach.

Seth appeared before Harry. "Xavier's here. It's his men who lead the assault."

Harry frowned. "Rally the troops, we'll send these invaders back in coffins."

Seth frowned. "The troops went on a mission, from information he had fabricated...you, Damon, your mothers, wife and I are the only fighters left..."

Harry swore loudly. "Fine! Keep my mothers with Lily and tell Akiko to bring Hermione with her, she's been training in our fighting style for a days now, she'll be happy to help out." He ran towards the screams of fear coming from the bazaar area.

Xavier smirked as he saw his nephew coming towards him. "And here I thought you were going to be in Valhalla with the rest of those imbeciles."

Harry extended his blades, screaming in rage as the golden glow shrouded him yet again. "You made a great mistake coming back here, TRAITOR!" He growled. He raised his hand to the air, curling it into a fist. Waves of power began to pool around his fist, blocking out the light of the sun itself. He slammed his fist into the ground, screaming in rage as the ground began to crumble beneath him.

Xavier jumped to dodge the energy that poured from the crevices. "I'm impressed. You truly are the incarnation of Merlin himself. It's a shame I'll have to kill you right now."

Harry laughed coldly. "You act like you have a chance against me, Xavier." He stomped the ground, causing chains of energy to restrict his body. "You will die on this day. And once I know who helped you, they shall die by my hand too."

Xavier laughed loudly, throwing his head back. "Oh that is funny, boy. You don't even know who my accomplice is, do you?" He smirked. "You know your history, don't you boy?"

Harry frowned. "Stop trying to buy time, traitor. You shall die."

He laughed louder. "Let me give you a good one, right now." He smirked. "It goes back to when I was twenty and your father was sixteen. I had been in the Sentinel Corps for four years and I was halfway through my final year when we defeated Pride Valhalla for the final time. There was a woman, your mother Jess. I was tested first to see if I was a match for her. Turns out I had a 97.5% match with her. But I was still in the Sentinels so I couldn't marry her. James was the closest match under me, so he married her."

Harry tightened the chains. "You're just stalling at this point."

Xavier felt his windpipe close slightly. "SHE LOVED ME!" He shouted. "She wanted to wait for me. And when the opportunity presented itself to her, she took it."

Harry screamed out, lashing him to the ground. "Liar!"

Xavier felt the chains dissipate. "You're right, but at least I'm still alive." He smirked, disapparating away.

"Bollocks..." Harry sighed. He fought against the other invaders as long as he could with Seth and his loves.

Seth frowned. "Sir, we may have to retreat. The pillars are gone, Avalon is not going to survive without them."

Akiko placed her hand on his shoulder. "He's right, my love. The island's already crumbling from the pressure."

Harry sighed. "Signal the retreat. Get everyone here to the Farm and to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. I'm going to destroy the island safely..."

Seth nodded. "Of course, sir. Xavier must pay for this."

Harry made no movement. "He will. Now get everyone out of here." He calmly walked towards the centre of the island, climbing the steps of the old temple. He closed his eyes for a moment. "Is it true?"

Jess watched him carefully. "He came to see me last week. He asked me if I still loved him..."

Harry clenched his fist. "Please tell me the truth."

Jess placed her hands on his shoulders. "I told him no. Harry," She made him look into her eyes. "And then I told your father about it. I would never do anything to hurt my family." She held onto him.

"W-we have to move his body, the island's dying." Harry whispered.

Jess nodded. "We'll need a wand then. I can't create a Portkey without a wand."

Harry frowned. Like all members of Avalon he never carried a wand with him. He heard footsteps behind him. "I have a wand." Hermione whispered.

Jess frowned, raising her blades towards her. "Who the fuck is she?!"

Harry held a hand on his mother's shoulder. "MUM! This is Hermione!"

Jess lowered her arm. "Sorry. Rough couple of days..."

Hermione handed over her wand to Jess. "Use my wand, Mrs Potter." She turned to Harry. "The island is literally crumbling apart. We're the last ones here..."

Harry kissed her softly. "Thank you." He whispered, holding her as Jess cast the Portkey spell. "Is it ready..?" He asked softly.

Jess nodded, taking Hermione's hands as she activated the Portkey she created from James's ring. The two were whisked away to the Farm, which was filled with terrified Pride members, all of whom were now without a place to live.

Harry watched the two leave, feeling the ground shake beneath him. "I will avenge this. My mother, my father...my home. All of you shall have your vengeance." He felt tears stinging his eyes as he gathered his energy, releasing enough power to destroy the shattering island. He disapparated away to England. "Can this week get any worse?" He frowned, walking towards his home. "We'll need to contact the I.C.W to get some support. We can garner support for the colonisation of England.

Jess walked out of the house, blood stains on her clothes and skin. "You should focus on marrying this one first. She has the heart of a warrior."

Hermione smiled, her own body covered in wounds and blood. "T-Thank you ma'am..." She said breathlessly.

Harry grinned, gripping onto Hermione as he collapsed, blood beginning to pour from his nose.

 **A/N: Fuck me, the Pride's really taking a beating as of late and it definitely my fault. I know the story's taking a dark turn with the last couple of chapters and I'd like to let you know that it is for the sake of the plot and not for the sake of a few reviews and randomness. I started this story to stop my writer's block and it has worked fantastically. I want to thank you for your interest in the story and for all the reviews. I feel like I'm back in a great rhythm and I feel confident that the story could be finished by January. I will be taking a hiatus for the Christmas, but that's weeks away. Thanks for reading and please do review. I don't do these twists for them, but I love knowing if you liked them or not. Until next week, goodbye my friends.**


	14. Justice

**Chapter Fourteen: Justice**

Harry groaned as he finally came to. His head was thumping and he swore he could taste blood in his mouth. He sat up, wiping his mouth. "I'm not used to using that much power yet." He cracked his neck to the sides, standing up to stretch. He glanced at himself in the mirror, frowning as he took in his appearance. "What the..?" Parts of his hair had began to grey slightly and he swore his eyes were dimmer than usual.

Hermione walked in, having heard movement from downstairs. "You're finally awake."

He turned to her. "How long was I out?"

"An hour now. No one could wake you." She explained. "Your hair looks really odd like that."

He nodded. "It must've been the power I used to..." He sighed. "To shatter Avalon..."

"We had to replenish your blood." She said softly. "Akiko's with Damon right now, he's in a bad way."

He kissed her cheek. "We all are." He whispered softly. He walked out of the room with her, heading towards his kitchen. Damon and his mothers were there, as was all his other siblings. "Where's Seth?"

Damon looked up at him. "He said something about grabbing the rogue Alpha's and pinpointing Xavier's location. He left after you lost consciousness. How are you?"

"Fine." He grunted. "We're going to need a new home..." He said after a few minutes of silence. "Anyone have any suggestions?"

"I thought you were going to fulfil Merlin's dream?" Alex asked curiously.

Harry scoffed. "I can't control this power yet, Alex. It could take years...decades for me to master it. We need a home now."

Jess observed him for a moment. "Valhalla. It's been empty since it was absorbed by the other Prides. There's already existing infrastructure and the lands surrounding it have always been plentiful with fauna and flora that are completely edible."

Harry sat down. "Valhalla has potential, but it's too open at the moment. We need somewhere where we can't be easily found."

Damon tapped his fingers on the table, thinking for a moment. "Is the informant we rescued awake yet?"

Hermione, who had been standing in the corner moved forward. "She's due to wake up tomorrow. I'm going to be there all day." She whispered.

He nodded. "Excellent. I vote we use her information of the Separatists to claim Hogwarts back for our side."

Harry frowned. "Pansy's days of being our intelligence on the Separatists is over. Her life is hers to live now." He said sternly.

Damon turned to him. "Right now we need information, and she's the only source of it we have at the moment." He reminded him. "Harry, she's all we have right now."

Harry shook his head. "I refuse to put her in danger again."

Hermione placed her head on his shoulder. "I agree. She's in this situation because of us..."

Akiko smiled over at them. "Sorry Damon, but I think they're right." She whispered. "Besides, Pansy's going to be living here until she's fully healed."

Jess frowned. "Unless she's wearing a ring I won't be allowing that."

Harry smirked. "I apologise mother, but this is my home."

Jess bit the inside of her cheek. "It's simply not done." She reminded him.

Hermione frowned. "I've been living with them for two weeks now."

"That's different, Harry's courted you for a few years now. You're due to become a member of the Pride." Jess explained.

Harry sat down across from his mother. "I love you, mum. But Pansy is going to be living here. Because of my actions that woman was nearly executed and bloody raped. I owe her."

Jess nodded slightly. "As long as she isn't in your bed." She said sternly.

Hermione hugged Jess. "Thank you. We all owe Pansy so much. Without her we wouldn't have known half of the things we know about the Separatists."

Jess hugged her back. "She's a little clingy, isn't she?" She smirked.

Akiko snorted a laugh. "Little bit."

Hermione smiled at them. "And with that, Lily and I are heading out."

Jess frowned. "Where?"

"I'm bringing her for some pizza, I promised her a couple of days ago." Hermione explained. "I'll be in a Muggle neighbourhood near my parents and I'll only be an hour at the most."

Harry kissed her softly. "Have fun." He said softly, looking at Jess. "I trust her."

Jess rolled her eyes. "You have good taste in woman at least. Now, you're going to need a place to use as a meeting room."

Damon watched Hermione and Lily leave. "I'm going to have to leave, Daphne's expecting me for dinner."

"Good to know I'm not the only one who's whipped." Harry teased.

Damon flipped him the finger as he walked out of the house, disapparating to Greengrass Manor. He opened the door. "Daph?"

Daphne heard the voice of her fiancé. "Damon? What are you doing here so early?"

He hugged her close. "I just needed to see you, it's been a bad week."

Daphne held onto him, kissing his cheek. "Why don't we take a walk in the garden and you can tell me all about it?" She whispered, leading him to the lush green garden. "How was the viewing?"

Damon groaned. "Well...it started off great, then my uncle destroyed the Pillars of Merlin and Avalon started to crumble. So I've lost my father and my home in one week." He smirked slightly. "Oh, and now it turns out that Harry's the bloody reincarnation of Merlin. So I've got him to worry about. He's not used to the power and he apparently collapsed from it."

Daphne chuckled. "I wonder what kind of family I'm marrying into." She teased, laying his head on her lap. "Dad's getting worse..."

Damon looked up at her. "I'm sorry..." He whispered softly. "I'm ready to marry you whenever you feel ready, Daph." He promised her.

"I just want father to see me married. But I'm not sure I'll have the time to learn how to use the Blades of Avalon..." She looked down.

Damon kissed her softly. "I'll speak to Harry, he can allow us to get married before you learn the Blades under certain circumstances and I know he'll allow you to join us."

She smiled, tears forming in her eyes. "You mean it?"

Damon smiled. "Of course I do." He wiped the tears out of her eyes. "You'll be welcomed in with open arms, I promise you that." He sat up, wrapping his arms around her.

 **-PA-**

Hermione sat by her friend's side, holding onto her hand as her eyes slowly began to open. "Pansy?" She whispered.

Pansy groaned as the brightness around her began to settle. "Am I dead?"

Hermione smiled weakly. "No. You're in a hospital run by the true government." She explained.

Pansy tried to sit up, wincing in pain once she gave up. "H-How long have I been here?"

Hermione stroked her hand. "Two weeks now. They had to put you in a coma to allow your body to heal."

Pansy groaned as she finally managed to sit up. "I see." She smiled at her. "Thank you for being here." She whispered, glancing around the room. "D-Do you know if they have anywhere for me to stay?"

Hermione nodded. "You're going to be living with me and the Potters." She whispered softly. "A lot has happened, Pansy."

Pansy frowned. "Like what?" She asked nervously.

Hermione explained everything that had happened with Pride Avalon and the destruction of Avalon itself. "So now Harry's the Alpha and there's no home for his Pride. Xavier's still on the run and I'm getting married..."

Pansy blinked once Hermione stopped talking. "Ok...I'm going to make sure I never go into a coma again..."

Hermione nodded. "Harry's outside, he wanted to come in and...well we both want to apologise for putting you in harm's way."

"Bring him in..." She whispered softly. Hermione left and returned with Harry. "Come closer, both of you." She whispered.

Hermione and Harry knelt down beside her. "What is it?" Both of them asked.

Pansy slapped them both across the head, wincing as her hand cracked. "You two are complete idiots! I agreed to become a spy because I chose to help you. You have nothing to apologise for and if you try it again, I'll kick you both where it hurts. Got it?"

Both of them nodded. "Well, you're still coming to live with us." Harry whispered, smiling at her angry expression. "And be careful not to over exert yourself."

Pansy chuckled softly. "I suppose I'll have to get sponge baths off you then." She teased.

Harry chuckled a little. "Careful there, Pansy, I may take you up on that offer." He winked.

Pansy blushed a little. "Shut up..." She laughed softly, hugging the two of them. "Thanks for being here." She whispered softly, keeping her hold on them.

Hermione smiled. "That's what friends are for, Pansy. We'll always be here when you need us to be."

Harry nodded. "And if there's one thing you should know about Prides, we take care of our friends." He saw a healer walk in. "I'll wait outside, gotta protect my modesty." He gave a cheeky little wink as he walked out of the room.

Pansy smiled. "He's an amazing idiot." She said fondly.

Hermione nodded with a smile. "That he is. So, when can we take Pansy home?"

The healer sat down. "Well, you can leave now, miss..?"

Pansy thought for a second. "Noname, it's the only title I have..."

"Well then, Pansy." She said softly. "You can leave today if you have a place to live."

She smiled. "My friends are letting me live with them." She said happily.

The healer smiled. "That's great. I'll have you discharged now then." She smiled, walking out of the room.

Harry returned with a suitcase and a wheelchair. "I'll see to our transportation while Hermione gives you a hand getting dressed."

Pansy smirked. "And why should that be her job? I believe you're my knight in shining armour."

Harry's face took on a red tint. "Well, I'm afraid I have to step outside. Someone has to pay the driver."

Hermione and Pansy burst out laughing when he walked out of the room. "That was evil."

Pansy chuckled softly. "He was so embarrassed. So, I'm going to be living with you?"

Hermione smiled. "Yeah. Along with all of Harry's family."

Pansy gulped a little. "All of them..?" She asked nervously.

Hermione held her hand. "Don't worry about it. Harry's explained that you'll be staying with us and he put his foot down about it."

Pansy felt the fabric leave her back. "He's such a good person." She winced as she lifted her arms. "Everything hurts."

Hermione smiled compassionately at her. "You're body is stiff. It hasn't been mobile in weeks."

Pansy groaned as Hermione picked her up. "You're a good friend, Mione. I...I thought I was going to die and the only thing that I was worried about was failing you and Harry."

Hermione fixed her top on. "You're the only reason thousands of people are still alive." She said softly, kneeling down to her. "You saved countless others and you've sacrificed too much. You never failed anyone." She whispered.

Pansy hugged her tightly. "I still failed Scorpius, my son is corrupted because I was weak."

Hermione frowned. "You weren't weak."

Pansy sniffled. "I was. And because of my inability to stand up to Draco."

Harry stood by the door, listening carefully to them. "And if someone could find him?" He asked curiously.

Pansy jumped with shock, wincing in pain. "He's with his father...and Malfoy Manor is a goddamn fortress."

Harry took out a picture of Xavier. "Has this person ever been at the Manor?" He handed her the picture.

Pansy frowned. "Yeah. I remember him. He's a low level Death Eater who works on getting the dark wizards and witches to their side." She explained. "Who is he?"

"My uncle. The killer of my father and the reason Avalon is just dust now." Harry frowned. "Where is Malfoy Manor?"

Pansy thought for a moment. "I...I don't know." She whispered. "It must be under a Fidelius Charm." She frowned. "It's near...there's..." She sighed.

Harry helped her into the wheelchair, wheeling her out to the car. "Your carriage awaits." He lifted her into the backseat, strapping her in. He and Hermione got in beside her. "Driver, to the Farm."

Damon frowned. "You are an arsehole." He glanced in the mirror. "Pansy." He nodded slightly.

Harry winked at her. "Damon needed a favour and I need a driver." He explained. "Onwards, Jarvis."

Damon began to drive. "I will not kill my brother." He kept repeating, driving at a leisurely pace once they were on the open road.

 **-PA-**

Bravo Team stood around the make shift war room Harry had created out of his old study. A large map of Northern England stood at the wall in front of them along with several architectural designs and plans. The only evidence that Malfoy Manor had been built lay on the table.

"I don't get it, boss. Why keep the designs in the Ministry when you're planning to break away from the rest of your country?" Kat asked, stretching her tired limbs.

Harry shrugged his shoulder. "Not a clue. The plans are fairly recent. Malfoy Manor had a huge remodelling in the early forties. These plans are for the redesigned areas." He pointed at several different entry points. "We'll need to end the entire Malfoy and Parkinson family in order to give custody of Scorpius to Pansy."

Monroe sat down across from him, scanning the map. "Problem boss, those entrances are guarded by sentient statues and plants. No way we can enter there without been seen."

Akiko sat down on Harry's lap, kissing his cheek. "She's right. Not to mention we need to know when Xavier will be there. At this point we should focus on how to infiltrate the Manor itself."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "We're going on this mission?" She felt nervous being around Bravo Team. They were Harry's greatest recruits and she knew that they were currently training the new batches of soldiers.

Harry nodded. "This is our present for Pansy." He whispered. "This woman sacrificed everything for us and it's time for her to receive happiness."

Hermione kissed his other cheek. "Why is it Akiko and I have the greatest man ever?"

Harry grinned. "Cause I fell in love with you both."

Akiko smirked. "Technically speaking, you won me."

"I may have won you, but I love you all the same." Harry kissed her deeply.

"And this is why spouses shouldn't be allowed in the war room." Sam groaned. "Keep it in the bedroom. And if you're looking for Xavier, use me for bait."

Harry frowned deeply. "I can't ask you to do that, cousin."

Sam crossed his arms. "Harry, it's my father we're trying to catch. I know you trust me, but I have to do this. I need to prove that I'm not my father..."

Kat frowned. No one thinks you're like him. Sam, we're family. Harry and I trust you, cousin. All of us trust you."

Sam sighed. "I know. But I'm still going to contact him. It's time he paid for his crime." He walked out of the war room.

Harry shook his head. "I think we should sit down and talk to him about all of this." Akiko and Hermione watched him carefully as he placed markers on the map. He placed one at the centre for a forest. "It could be here..."

"It's a possibility. The Manor plans did mention a stream nearby." Hermione pointed to the blue line. "That runs right through. Their Manor must use it for their plumbing."

"Someone tell Sam to contact Xavier, tell him he wants to join him and he wants to meet the Separatists in one week's time." Harry said, stabbing spot with a letter opener. "We'll kill two birds with one stone."

 **-PA-**

Harry stood near the stream. "Ok team, Xavier and Sam are in the Manor right now. We're going to use Eagle Formation. Monroe and Boot will take the right. Kat and Moon, take the left. Hermione, Akiko and I will take the main area right ahead. Sam's going to destroy the wards from the inside, no one attack until the wards are down. And when we get in, end everyone except for the kid."

"Roger." Everyone called out.

Harry, Hermione and Akiko snuck towards the main area near the Manor. "Hermione, what's the status on the ward stones?"

"Still the same..." Hermione sighed. "How long has Sam been in there?"

Harry checked his watch. "Fifteen minutes. If the wards aren't down in five minutes then we'll have to assume he was captured by the DE's and this becomes a rescue mission too."

"This is going to end badly." Akiko frowned, checking another ward stone. "We've got small amounts of draining going on. The problem is we're looking at ten, maybe fifteen minutes before they're completely drained."

Harry thought for a moment. "Change of plans, people." He spoke into the earpiece. "Reformat into Bull Formation. Full assault as soon as those wards break." He commanded. He continued monitoring until the wards finally fell. "Now!" He shouted, breaking down the door.

Bravo Team began to shower the area with wandless blasting spells, checking every room. Harry sprinted towards Sam's location, kicking in the door.

Xavier frowned. "I should've known my own son would betray me." Sam walked towards Harry. "I'm impressed, nephew. It takes real balls to attack the enemy in one of their strongholds." He extended his blades. "Well, one of us will not be leaving alive." He said solemnly.

Harry extended his blades. "There's no escape this time, Xavier. You will pay for your crimes against my family." He charged at him, swiping his arms.

Xavier grabbed his arms, tapping several points in his biceps. "Now it should be a fair fight."

Harry frowned. "I can't use my blades. What have you done?" He shouted.

Xavier dissipated his blades. "Well, you'll find yourself unable to project the energy into the blades." He tossed him a wand. "This wand was going to be yours when you were a child. You may be an expert in wandless magic, Harry. But you were never trained in one of the noblest fighting styles in the Wizarding World."

Harry caught the wand. "I suppose I should allow the condemned to choose his method of death." He quickly tried to cast several spells. "Dammit." He groaned, seeing small sparks appear from his wand.

Xavier shook his head. "You truly are a child. Your father allowed personal hatred to put the Prides back nearly two hundred years." He send two Cruciatus curses towards him.

Harry collapsed to the ground in agony.

"I always understood the pain he went through, but he had no right separating us from the rest of the world." Xavier ended the torture curse. "You have the power of Merlin, but you lack the basic skill your enemy has." He grabbed him up. "Kill me, boy. Take your revenge, but always remember that I was the one who kept us from extinction." He tapped his arms again.

Harry felt his feet touch the ground. He extended his blades, placing them at his neck. "Take him to the holding cells, we'll make an example of him later." He kicked him in the face, knocking him out.

Sam nodded. "He's got to die." He said sternly. "If you believe the bullshit he's spouting then you're just starting another problem for the Pride."

Harry nodded, walking out of the room. "Someone please tell me you've got the kid."

Hermione tapped her earpiece. "Akiko and I found him, he's asleep now. We'll take him to the Farm while you and Bravo Team regroup." She switched channel. "As for you Sam, you'll be ok." She whispered.

Sam smiled. "Thanks." He whispered back.

 **-PA-**

Albus watched as several people were ushered into the interrogation room of the Auror Corps. He frowned as the newly created Bravo Team walked behind them, with Harry Potter and Xavier Potter in tow.

"What is the meaning of this?" He asked, his usual calm demeanour replaced with one of annoyance.

Harry walked over to him. "Pride business, Dumbledore. You and I have an agreement." He reminded him. He passed Xavier over to Monroe.

Albus frowned deeply. "I had an agreement with your father. You cannot use our rooms for your business."

Harry looked at him. "I'd reconsider that if I were you, Albus." He said coldly. "If you're trying to control us, we will leave."

Albus watched him carefully. "Harry, you cannot simply threaten to leave whenever we clash. I will allow it this once."

Harry nodded. "We'll need a large conference room. Is there one the Wizengamot uses for deliberations?"

"I'll have it cleared in a few minutes." Albus glanced over at the people. "Who are they?"

Harry stared at him. "Traitors. Ones who are not your concern." He reminded him. "I'll send Damon to the meeting. Where is it being held tonight?"

Albus nodded. "We'll be meeting at the temporary residence of his."

Harry sighed. "My house. Of course...just get everyone to take their shoes off before coming in. My wife isn't someone you want to get on the bad side of." He walked over to Bravo Team. "Good work everyone. Take tomorrow off and be ready to train the newbies after that. Sam, Kat, you'll be staying for this."

Sam frowned. "It can't be tonight. You're really trying to scare the fuck out of them, aren't you?"

Harry smirked. "Conference room in ten minutes, make sure they're all there. I'll signal on my earpiece when you've to bring them in." He focused on Sam. "After that, I want you to leave."

Sam shook his head. "He's after ruining my family's reputation, Harry. You've got your family to care for and I've got mine." He squared up to him. "I'm staying."

Harry frowned. "Fine..." He slapped him on the back. "But if I need a babysitter, you're volunteering."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Sounds fair."

Harry walked towards the conference room, opening the door. He sat down, watching the occupants. "Thank you all for coming. It's been a rough few years for the Prides." All the people in the room nodded. "One hundred years ago we had twenty Prides, all of whom were teeming with life...now...ten remain. And only three of them at full capacity." He waved his hand, making the tea pour itself. "I know you're all wondering why I called this meeting." He stood up, extending his blades.

"The one with the power of Merlin..." An elderly woman gasped.

"Indeed Alpha Angelo." Harry nodded, sitting back down. "I'm officially dissolving the coven of Prides and unifying us under the one banner."

"And who are you to do this?" One man asked angrily.

Harry frowned. "Simple Alpha Fenwick, I am Merlin reincarnated. I am the one who'll finally reunite us under one leader."

"You can't even get the man who killed your father, boy." Fenwick pointed out.

Harry tapped his earpiece, sipping his tea. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce our special guests for this evening: the Rogue Alphas and Xavier Potter." The doors opened to reveal seven people in chains. "These are the scum who have sided with people we fight against." He stood up again, clenching his fist. With two swipes of his blades the heads of the Rogue Alphas fell to the ground. He moved over to Xavier. "As for this one, the right to end his life goes to the one whose family name was ruined by this man. Sam," He gestured his arm to Xavier. "You wanted to be here, and I want to thank you for standing by your family, all of your family."

Sam slapped his back. "Thanks..." He moved close to Xavier.

Xavier chuckled. "It's almost poetic. The man who killed his brother, struck down by his son. It's a bad Shakespearean comedy."

Sam swung his arm, impaling his father's chest. "More like poetic justice."

Harry observed the rest of the Alphas. "You either rally under my banner, or you'll be killed and your Prides absorbed anyway." He said simply. "You have ten minutes to decide. I want us all to work together on this." He walked out of the room with Sam and Kat. "Active the wards, no one leaves unless they've swore allegiance to the United Pride, to Pride Avalon."

"Harry, murder isn't the way." Kat said softly.

Harry smiled. "I'm not going to kill them. It's just a scare tactic. Any who refuse will have their blades destroyed and be exiled."

Sam looked at her. "He has to do this, cousin. We can't have another like Xavier."

Harry smiled sadly. "He was right though, none of us can use wands."

Sam smirked. "We don't need them. Now, let's see who agrees to an end to the old ways and the birth of the new ones."

Harry nodded, walking back in. "Well, who among you don't want a new administration?" None of the Alphas said a thing, instead looking around at each other. "Excellent. We'll form a new council in one month from today. Pride Avalon will set up in the ruins of Valhalla for the time being. You're all dismissed."

 **A/N: This week marks the completion of one of my oldest stories, True Colours Show. I have to remind myself that you can never please everyone when it comes to writing. I'm going to focus on Pride Avalon and try to finish A Baby Changes Everything. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. And to those who didn't...no one's forcing you to read.**


	15. The Second Pillar

**Chapter Fifteen: The Second Pillar**

Weeks passed quickly after the unification of the Prides. Harry opened up the Sentinel and Warrior Corps to the English as instructors and reserve soldiers. Hermione and her parents found themselves vacationing in the new accommodation the Pride found itself living in.

Harry sat down on one of the stone steps of the temple. Hermione had asked him about Valhalla and he had agreed to explain things to her. "You had to pick tonight..." He shivered, pulling his cloak over himself.

Hermione laughed. "You Pride boys aren't the toughest when it comes to the cold." She cast a few warming charms. "Now, tell me about this place."

Harry nodded. "Avalon, Valhalla, Olympus, Atlantis. Those were the main four Prides that formed the council of Prides. Valhalla was filled with the finest warriors that the Prides have ever seen. In 1975 a war broke out between the two remaining Prides of the original four. Atlantis disbanded after a war with Valhalla and Olympus combined with Avalon in the early Renaissance period. The war was one of ideology and times changing. Valhalla renounced Merlin as the creator of the Prides and claimed it was the Norse god Thor, as a reward for worshipping him. Prides live under the banner of Merlin, to not believe in our written history is an insult to our ancestors. Valhalla threatened our way of life and we fought back. Jess comes from this place. She was one of the only Pride members here who didn't want the war to continue. Charlus eventually managed to broker a peace treaty between us. Grandfather Swenson broke the treaty as it was being signed and Charlus beheaded him."

"Giving James the spoils of war." Hermione whispered. "So this is the last remaining settlement of the original four?"

Harry nodded. "Yep. The wards aren't as strong as the Pillars of Merlin but they do the job." He kissed her softly. "Nervous about tomorrow?"

Hermione nodded. "I'm getting married, of course I'm nervous...what if the High Priestess doesn't approve of me?"

Harry laughed. "She's not part of my family so she has no right to say who joins my family or not." He kissed her softly.

Hermione kissed him back, holding onto him as they just relaxed against the stone steps.

Akiko watched them with a small smile. "Alright, Harry's banned from seeing you until tomorrow and I'm coming with you to help you with everything." She helped them both up, handing a bag to Harry. "Lily's got a temperature, Anna's looking after her at the moment. Stay with her just to be safe." She kissed his cheek, walking off with Hermione.

 **-PA-**

Hermione sat on the bed in her parent's home, thinking about tomorrow. Akiko had always been a great friend to her and she smiled as she walked in. "I have something for you." She whispered.

Akiko smiled back. "Last time I checked you're supposed to get the gifts, not give them." She pointed out.

Hermione handed her a small box. "I know, but this is to thank you for all the help you've given me in the last few years."

Akiko opened the box, revealing a small black velvet choker. "I don't understand...is...is there a muggle reason behind this..?"

Hermione smiled. "I bought one for myself too. I thought they could be like our rings to each other."

Akiko's eyes watered as she grabbed Hermione into a rib crushing hug. "I love it, thank you." She whispered.

Hermione hugged her back, letting go after a few minutes. "Did you and Harry ever have a ceremony?" She asked curiously.

"Um...no." Akiko admitted, her smile fading a little. "I'm a spoil of war, Mione. I was not going to be treated like a normal wife and that's something I accepted."

"That's not fair." Hermione whispered sadly. Her eyes sparkled after a moment. "We'll just have to change that, won't we?"

Akiko raised an eyebrow. "Are all feminists as crazy as you?" She joked.

Hermione just smirked. "You have no idea, darling."

Akiko lay down on the bed. "I hope Lily's going to be ok...it's hard for Pride children when it comes to the flu."

Hermione lay beside her, frowning. "Isn't she vaccinated?"

Akiko looked at her. "What?"

Hermione sighed. "Muggle thing. It's a way to make sure children aren't going to contract certain illnesses and diseases. We can have my parents look into it for her."

Akiko nodded. "I was just going to get some herbs from the apothecary." She said sheepishly.

Hermione stared into her eyes. "Will it help her?"

Akiko nodded. "It'll ease all of her symptoms."

Hermione thought for a moment. "I should start learning about Pride resolutions as well as offering my opinions about muggle things." She sighed. "Am I even worthy of joining..?"

Akiko frowned. "Hermione, you are as worthy a person to join us as anyone I have ever met. We don't expect you to assimilate into our culture completely. I've never heard of vaccinat...vaccinations before because my Pride were EXTREMELY old fashioned. Harry probably thinks I don't want her to have them..."

Hermione held onto her. "Shh, I shouldn't have brought it up..."

Akiko sighed. "You should, as of tomorrow Lily is as much your child as she is mine." She stroked her cheek. "You're already looking out for her."

Hermione smiled. "I really do gain a lot from this marriage." She whispered softly.

Akiko grinned. "And we gain a lot from you too. You should sleep soon, tomorrow is going to be a long day and you'll need to be well rested."

Hermione nodded, cuddling up to Akiko. "Tomorrow is going to be a great day."

Akiko nodded, kissing Hermione's forehead. "Goodnight my sister wife to be." She whispered, holding onto her.

 **-PA-**

Harry sat down near Lily, stroking her cheek. The poor girl was burning up and the healers were trying everything to relief her from her high temperature. He watched her as she slept, thinking about his upcoming wedding day.

Anna sat across from him, watching him closely. "Tomorrow's the big day." She smiled. "She'll be ok by tomorrow." She promised, gently kissing her granddaughter's cheek. "You chose a great woman. She's kind hearted and great with this little one." She looked into his eyes. "What's wrong?" She asked, noticing his face was stuck in deep thought.

"How do I do this?" He asked softly. "How do I protect us all when I can't even stop my daughter from getting the flu? I'm only Twenty, mum. I'm barely able to keep the goddamn Pride connected. We're living in ruins and too damn scared of muggles to try and realise our destiny. I'm trying to show everyone that I have control of the power, but I'm not in control...I've no way to access it at will."

Anna listened to him, smiling sadly. "You just need to relax. Focus on your wedding day and then we can work together on focusing your power. You can't allow all this stress to stay on your shoulders. Just focus on giving Hermione the best day of her life."

Harry smiled. "Yeah. You should get some sleep. Busy day tomorrow." He chuckled softly, kissing Lily's forehead. "Goodnight baby girl." He whispered. He kissed Anna's cheek, heading to bed.

Anna tucked Lily in. "You'll be perfect tomorrow, baby girl." She whispered, stroking her cheek.

Harry lay down on his bed, relaxing on the pillow. He looked up at the ceiling, trying to keep his mind off the power surges he had been experiencing since he unlocked the Power of Merlin. Like the Horcrux it seemed to activate with his bursts of anger. His hair and eyes recovered from the first outburst a few days previously and he was happy that he wasn't going to be gray on his wedding day.

It felt weird for him, not having Akiko beside him. He closed his eyes for a moment, taking in the oddly strange discomfort that he hadn't felt since he was fifteen. Valhalla, Avalon, England...none of them really felt like home to him when he thought about it. None of his memories were really about the location where he was, just his family and friends. He pulled the sheets up a little, twisting and turning. "This is fucking impossible..." He moaned to himself, throwing the blanket away. He sat up on the bed, sighing. It had only dawned on him, minus the night his father had died, he and Akiko had always shared a bed. And even on that night, he had Lily with him.

After a couple of hours without sleep, he walked out to the garden. He noticed Jess sitting by a small pond. "Couldn't sleep either?"

She shook her head. "Haven't slept properly in a week or so now. Anna's weaning me off potions to help me sleep, she says I'll become addicted if I continue down the chemical way." She glanced around the garden. "This was once my family's home." She whispered. "I used to play in this garden with my siblings and feed the animals that once inhabited it. Never thought I'd come back here to be honest."

Harry smiled a little. "Sounds like a happy home."

Jess scoffed. "It was a fantasy, my son. My father was not a nice man. He believed in Thor and Odin more than he did Merlin...he raised me and my siblings to believe in the same thing." She placed her head on his shoulder. "I never bought into it to be honest with you. We should probably get some sleep." She whispered after a small amount of time.

Harry watched the sunrise. "I don't think sleep is an option anymore..." He sighed, rubbing his eyes. "The ceremony is scheduled for two hours time...I'm going to try and squeeze an hour of sleep..." He yawned.

 **-PA-**

Damon smirked to himself as he walked into his brother's room, hearing him snore loudly. He waved his hand, causing a puddle of water to fall on top of him. "Rise and shine baby bro. It's time to get married!"

Harry jumped up. "You absolute bastard!" He growled out. "You could've just shook me or something."

Damon kept a defiant smirk on his face. "Where is the fun in that, Harry?"

Harry waved his hand, making his clothes dry. "You're lucky it's my wedding day." He walked into the bathroom, coming out a few minutes later with his underwear on. "Daphne and her family are coming, right?"

Damon nodded. "Yeah..."

Harry placed his hand on his shoulder. "Is there anything you want to tell me, brother?"

Damon shook his head. "No. There's nothing..."

Harry frowned. "Damon, we're brothers for fuck sake, tell me what's wrong..."

Damon sat on the bed. "I...I..." He looked down. "I don't know if I can marry Daph..."

"What? You and her seem pretty happy with each other."

Damon sighed. "Harry, I'm not sure I'm husband material."

Harry sat down beside him. "Are you gay?" He asked curiously.

Damon frowned. "No! I just, I'm not sure if I can be what she wants me to be."

Harry nodded. "I used to feel like that. Mostly when Akiko and I were only married. It was hard back then for me to focus on what a husband done."

Damon chuckled weakly. "You had dad to help you back then..." He said sadly.

Harry nodded. "Yeah...I did. And you have me. Just relax and I promise things will start to make sense. I promise you that."

Damon smiled weakly. "Thank you brother. I'm sorry for laying this shit on you on your big day."

Harry smirked. "Family means helping one another. And we'll always be here for one another." He hugged him tightly.

Damon chuckled. "And here I thought I was the elder brother." He teased.

Harry smirked. "I'm the one who has marriage experience, my VERY old bachelor of a brother." He fixed his shirt and jacket on, grabbing the tie. "Mum would've loved the muggle tuxes..."

Damon nodded. "And Dad would've loved Hermione. She's a great choice for a wife."

Harry fixed his tie. "Daphne will be a great addition to the Pride too, Damon. She'll have my blessing by the end of the day."

Damon grinned. "I should go down and check on her. You've come a long way, Harry." He said softly, walking out of the room.

Harry smirked, fixing his hair. "Time to get married." He grabbed his sunglasses, walking towards the garden. The canopies and band had been set up and some of Hermione's immediate family had been informed about the marriage. He smiled as he noticed her mother examining some of the architecture. "The Valhallians inhabited the area in 1463AD and this is the home of the Alpha."

Emma ran her hand over the stone. "How is it warm to the touch?" She asked curiously.

Harry placed his hand near hers. "Warming charms. They alter the ambient temperature of the area by harnessing the excess heat from the sun. It'll prevent us all from freezing to death. It's -19o Celsius in this mountain and the surrounding area can reach as low as negative thirty."

Emma looked around in wonder. "Wow. Her grandparents are thankful for you allowing them to be here."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "There's no need for them to thank me. Their granddaughter is entering into marriage, they have every right to be here for this occasion."

Emma smiled softly. "You're a good kid." She fixed his tie properly. "Take care of her." She whispered.

Harry nodded. "You don't have to ask. Like Akiko, your daughter holds a special place my heart." He brought her over to the main area. "Can I get you anything?"

Emma shook her head. "Just...is there any fighting involved in the ceremony?"

Harry chuckled nervously. "No one told you?" He asked curiously.

Emma frowned. "What?"

Harry gulped. "You'll see later on..." He walked away as fast as possible. "Today's going to be a great one." He shouted back as he ran.

Emma sighed. "I hope you're right." She said softly, moving towards the bride's changing room. "Mione?" She called out.

Akiko opened the door. "Hermione?" She frowned. "Crap...we're missing the bride." She said nervously. "I left for a moment to get Lily's dress and when I came back she was gone..."

Emma thought for a few seconds. "I think I know where to look." She walked out to the woods near the house. She chuckled weakly as she noticed her daughter. "Cold feet?"

Hermione nodded. "You've seen the women who live around here, they're beautiful, they understand the history of the Prides and they'd be better wives than I could ever be." She said sadly.

Emma sat beside her. "None of those women have what you have."

"And what's that?" She asked curiously.

"Harry's heart. Only you and Akiko hold that. Harry chose you to join his family." She whispered, wiping her daughter's eyes. "Come on, you're getting married before grandpa Jeff starts with the dirty jokes."

Hermione chuckled. "I'm pretty sure he just told Mr Potter the one about the prostitute, her grandmother and the oranges."

Emma groaned. "I can't bring dad anywhere without him telling that joke."

 **-PA-**

Harry stood at the alter, smirking at the sight of his grandfather and Hermione's chuckling at something one of them said. Emma frowned at the two of them while Dan was obviously waiting with Hermione for the wedding march. Damon stood beside him, fixing his sleeve.

"You did explain the ceremony to her family, right?" Harry asked curiously.

Damon frowned. "Shit. I knew I was supposed to do something after I woke you up..."

Harry smiled. "This is going to be interesting." He said, silently freaking out on the inside.

Damon pat his shoulder. "That's the understatement of the century. But as long as Hermione's happy, we'll be ok." He heard the music begin to play. "Sounds like it's show time."

Harry nodded, watching as Hermione and her father began to walk down the aisle. His breath caught in his mouth as he observed the dress she wore. It hung on her body, showing her curves off perfectly while giving her the look of a warrior. He grinned as she stood beside him. "You look stunning." He leaned close. "Your family has no clue about how this ceremony is conducted."

Hermione's eyes widened. "My grandparents are going to flip." She whispered, regaining her composure.

The High Priestess stood between them, holding an ancient scroll in her hand. "It is always a joyous occasion when an outsider joins our Pride. The great Merlin was the first of our people to understand the importance of holding the pillars of family close. It was with his guidance that we began to follow his example and build a strong family through the bond with our pillars. It is through this example that Hermione Jean Granger stands before us here. She has proven herself able to join into the Potter Family and into our Pride. Akiko Simone Potter, you approve of this union?"

Akiko nodded. "I approve of this union. Hermione has proven herself to love and care for this family and this Pride."

The High Priestess turned to Dan. "Daniel Ezekiel Granger, do you approve of your daughter's decision to join this family?"

Dan nodded. "I approve of her decision. Harry has proven himself to care for my daughter and my wife and I both trust him and Akiko."

The High Priestess laid her gaze on to Harry. "Have you chosen a champion?"

Harry nodded. "My sister Vivian has agreed to fight on my behalf."

Emma frowned deeply. "Why does he need a champion?" She whispered to herself.

The High Priestess nodded, turning to Hermione. "You were advised to choose a champion to fight on your behalf. Have you chosen a champion?"

Hermione nodded. "I choose to fight on my own behalf, High Priestess. There is no person but me who should fight for me to prove my worthiness to you."

Emma gulped. Her mother moved closer. "What's all this talk about fighting?"

She bit her lip. "I think Hermione has to fight against Harry's sister."

Charlus overheard the two of them. "Hermione's final trial as an outsider is to defeat a member of Harry's family." He explained. "To fight on her own behalf is a sign that she is worthy. But Vivian is one of the strongest female warriors in this Pride."

Edna Simmons frowned. "My granddaughter has to fight on her wedding day?"

Charlus nodded carefully. "Mrs Simmons, your granddaughter has chosen to fight for a reason. She's spent months training in our fighting styles. I have faith in her." He assured her.

She frowned deeper. "I mean no disrespect, but that seems a little excessive."

Charlus chuckled softly. "Madam, in my day we had to literally fight to the death against the bride's father." He pulled his sock down, revealing a shined dark oak. "Lost it to my first wife's father."

Henry Simmons laughed softly. "I lost a testie to a sailor in an east Asian bar."

Emma rubbed her forehead. "Can we get back to the subject at hand?"

Charlus nodded. "It'll be a quick fight, don't worry."

The High Priestess cleared her throat. "Are you all done talking?" She asked sternly. "And I thought the younger ones were the impolite ones."

Hermione stifled a giggle, her eyes sparkling with mischief. "I'm ready whenever Vivian is." She said softly.

Vivian cracked her knuckles, stretching her neck slightly. "Just say the word, princess. I'm always ready for a good training session."

Harry walked over to the Grangers and Emma's parents. "I'm sorry, my brother was supposed to explain things but he had a little heart to heart with me about his own fiancée."

Emma pulled him into the seat. "Is there a risk of her getting hurt?" She asked sternly.

Harry shook his head. "Vivian is a great fighter, but Hermione has trained hard for this. I have complete confidence in her."

Edna raised an eyebrow. "Are you not the referee for all this?" She scratched her head. "And here I was worrying she was going to marry a damn Catholic or a Mormon."

Harry chuckled. "Well we've no real religious beliefs, ma'am. Anglican?"

She nodded. "Of course. Like most of my family." She took his hand. "At least she picked a looker. If I were a few decades younger, I'd probably jump you myself."

Hermione chuckled. "I'm glad you approve, grandmother." She extended her blades, intertwining them with Vivian's. "Shall we dance?"

Vivian smirked, bowing slightly. "We shall. It's nothing personal, Hermione. But as Harry's champion it's my job to ensure that you will not join this Pride."

Hermione swiped at her leg, frowning as Vivian dodged. "If I have to kick your ass to join then I'll do just that."

Vivian threw sand towards her, heating it with her magic.

Hermione dodged the sand, kicking Vivian's leg out from underneath her. "I am finally ready to join this Pride. You will not stop me from achieving this goal. I will become a Potter." She swung her arm, slicing through Vivian. "No!" A finger tapped her. She turned to find a fist connecting with her nose.

"You talk too much." Vivian smirked, sweeping her leg." She placed her blades near Hermione's throat. "Yield."

Hermione closed her eyes, relaxing her body. She swung her legs, smashing her foot into Vivian's ribcage. She placed her blades at Vivian's chest. "Yield." Edna and Emma sat on the edge of their seats as Hermione went full on Xena.

Vivian kicked her in the throat, gripping her red throat tightly. "I yield to no one!" She shouted.

"Oh shit..." Jess bit her lip. "Harry..?"

Harry nodded, standing up. "Vivian!" He called out. "She's not our enemy."

Vivian turned to him. She saw the look in his eyes, letting Hermione go. "I...I..." She ran off.

Hermione coughed harshly. "Follow her, I think I may have opened a can of worms." She felt her mother pull her into a chair. "I'm fine."

Emma frowned. "What just happened?!"

Jess knelt in front of Hermione. "Our daughter was in an abusive marriage...her now deceased husband decided to beat her to a pulp when she was five months pregnant. She begged to be Harry's champion..." Tears leaked from Jess' eyes. "I'm so sorry, Hermione."

Hermione shook her head. "I'm fine." She said weakly. "Did I fail?" She asked nervously.

The High Priestess overheard her comment. "What makes you think you failed?"

She sniffled. "I couldn't defeat his champion. The rules say that if I cannot defeat his champion then I'll never be a member."

"Child, you would've failed if you continued that trial. Vivian should never have been chosen for such a task." She glanced at Charlus. "Besides, his mothers made it in. And look what they created." She joked.

Charlus burst out laughing. "You vomit in a temple one time..."

Hermione wiped her eyes. "So...I-I'm allowed to join the Pride?"

She nodded. "Once your husband to be comes back with Vivian."

Said husband to be was sitting on a rock, holding his sobbing sister in his arms. "It's not your fault." He whispered.

Vivian shook her head. "I nearly killed her. I felt her windpipe close. I wanted to kill her, all I saw was him...holding me down and using me..."

He held her close. "Let's get back. Hermione's worried about you and we still have a reception to get to."

Vivian didn't acknowledge him. She stood and started walking back to the wedding. She felt a slender pair of arms enclose around her. "I'm sorry..." She whispered weakly.

Hermione rocked her gently. "I shouldn't have went so rough."

She sniffled. "I shouldn't have volunteered for Harry."

Hermione brought her over to Jess, Anna and her parents. "You've a decent kick on you."

Vivian smirked slightly. "Damon and Harry would spar with each other a lot. I used to copy their moves." She whispered.

Emma couldn't help but feel sorry for the young woman in front of her. From what her mother had said, the girl hadn't been the safest in her own marriage. "No one blames you, Vivian." She said softly, handing her a glass of water.

Vivian sipped the water. "Thank you, Mrs. Granger."

Harry held Hermione in her arms. He kissed her cheek. "Shall we finish the ceremony? I'm pretty sure we all need some alcohol."

Hermione nodded. "It's the ring ceremony next, isn't it?"

He nodded. "Yep. Shall we?" He let her go, smiling widely.

Hermione smiled, walking over to the High Priestess. She winked at Akiko, who came over to them. "Ready?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Yep." He stood between them, silently trying to figure everything out.

The High Priestess smiled at the three of them. "Harry, please present Hermione with the rings of the second Pillar."

Harry removed two of the golden rings from his arms, placing them onto her arms. "I welcome you to our family."

Hermione kissed him deeply. She moved to Akiko. "Ready?"

Akiko smiled. "Of course I am." Both placed a choker around the other's neck. "With this I cement our bond as sister wives."

"With this I cement our bond as sister wives." She repeated, kissing her.

Harry grinned a little. Trust Hermione to do something so amazing for her sister wife. "Quite the gesture." He hugged them both close.

Lily ran over to them, holding her arms out to Hermione. "You're my Mummy now." She said excitedly.

Hermione picked her up, hugging her close. "Yeah sweetheart, now you have Mum and me." She felt the tears leaking from her eyes, though her grin was growing every second. Akiko and Harry kissed her cheeks. "I'm a Potter now." She whispered.

 **-PA-**

The party kicked off immediately after in the large dining hall. Hermione had Lily in her arms as the toddler had basically refused to move. Harry had fed her and Akiko slices of cake while her parents were laughing with Anna and Jess. Her grandparents were at a table with Charlus and his wives, enjoying silly stories about the past.

Harry watched her as she fed Lily some cake and ice cream. "She's going to be hyper later." He laughed. "Keep going, it'll be a great prank for Damon."

Hermione raised her eyebrow. "Damon's taking her tonight?"

"For two weeks actually. It is a lovely threesome honeymoon for us." Akiko explained.

Harry nodded. "Besides, Daphne wants to try her hand at looking after a child."

Hermione smiled. "Will she be ok without us though?"

Akiko nodded. "Damon's her favourite uncle, so she'll be ok with him. Since the Pride has taken over the training of recruits he's taking some personal time to get closer to Daph."

Harry kissed their cheeks again. "Speaking of, I have to grab her stuff for him." He walked over to Damon and the Greengrass family. "Lord Greengrass, Lady Greengrass, thank you for coming." He said softly.

Cyrus smiled. "Thank you for the invitation." He raised his glass. "And I hope you enjoy married life, well...you know what I mean." He chuckled weakly.

Harry smiled, sitting with them. "I need a favour."

Damon frowned. "I'm not doing it." He shook his head.

Daphne smirked. "He's still upset about the streaking incident."

Harry grinned. While having a stag party he had slipped Damon some absinthe. "Well, you said you wanted to try watch Lily for a day to see how you'd handle it."

Daphne nodded, sipping her champagne. "It would be nice. Plus I do want Lily to see I'm not stealing Damon from her." She laughed.

Harry chuckled. "Well it's your lucky day. I need a babysitter for a fortnight."

Damon gulped. "T-Two weeks. That's a long time for Lily to be away from her parents."

Daphne bit her lip. "I um...well...we'll do it!" She said with a nervous energy.

Harry grinned. "Thank you so much. I had forgotten to organise it." He shrugged. "It's been a hard few weeks."

Damon nodded. "It has." He whispered.

Cyrus looked at them. "When can Damon and Daphne wed, Alpha Potter?"

Harry smiled. "It's Harry for family and friends. Once I return. Two weeks from now. Is this acceptable to you, sir?"

Cyrus nodded. "It'll be perfect. Thank you, Harry."

Harry nodded. "I'll bring Daphne to prepare Lily's things and show her what she needs."

Damon smiled. "Don't you trust me?"

Harry laughed. "I do. But this is Daphne's test." He smiled. "None of the usual trials can be done with the timeframe we have. So I'm making one up." He looked at Damon. "Two weeks as parents of a toddler. As long as she isn't injured when we return, you both pass."

Damon frowned. "Harry..."

Cyrus chuckled lightly. "I like that idea." He sipped his champagne. "Are you up to the challenge, daughter?"

Daphne thought for a second. "I'll be so great, she won't wanna go home." She grinned confidently.

Harry clicked his fingers. "I like this one." He laughed, bringing her to the house. "So, I have her bags packed."

"Why am I here then?" She asked.

"Do you love my brother?" Harry asked. "Damon's a great person, and I'm worried that the two of you are just doing this for your father."

Daphne sighed. "You're the second person to ask me this today." She sat on Lily's bed. "In all honesty, I didn't at first. It was just my duty. Then I began to talk to him about things. I love him, Harry. I love him enough to do the one thing I swore I'd never do."

Harry frowned. "What?"

"Open my heart." Daphne whispered. "I'm not exactly close to anyone. My parents may be liberal in a sense, but they're still essentially forcing me and Damon to marry. I'm sitting here in a foreign place, agreeing to look after a child I don't know, for a man who is basically breaking his people's rules for me because he cares about his family's happiness. So don't you dare question my love for Damon. I'm not the one whose forcing him to marry me..."

Harry grabbed her into a hug. "I'm not going to apologise. But you have shown me what I need to know." He smiled. "You have my blessing. But I don't want you to tell Damon. This is my way to ensure the two of you are going to be able for married life."

Daphne kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Harry. Clothes, toys, what else do we need?"

Harry grinned. "You'll need to know her schedule." He handed her a large sheet of paper. "Good luck."

Daphne walked back out with him. "We'll be great. Plus, I should get to know the one who owns Damon's affection." She laughed.

He chuckled. "She's still a little sick, so bed rest tomorrow, then you guys can have fun."

Daphne nodded, sitting with Damon. "What about somewhere to stay?"

Harry smiled. "The Farm is empty at the moment. All of Lily's things are in those bags. We're moving back to England when we return so she'll settle down perfectly for you. The guest bedroom is yours to use." He winked to Cyrus. "And the wards are set to shock you if any premarital sex starts happening. Damon knows the rules." He walked back to his wives, laughing all the way.

 **A/N: Ok, so I've decided to take last week off to work on other projects and begin work on others. I also have huge problems with weddings, too much happiness for my liking. Hope everyone enjoyed it, and as usual, please review and have a great week.**


	16. Peace?

**Chapter Sixteen: Peace?**

Daphne groaned as she felt something pulling at her nightgown. "Damon, stop." She yawned. She opened her eyes, seeing Lily at her feet. "Lily, what's wrong sweetheart?"

Lily held a small blanket in her arms. "I miss Mummies and Daddy." She said sadly, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Daphne wrapped her arms around her. "Shh, you can sleep in here with Uncle Damon and I."

Lily put her head on Daphne's pillow. "You know, I bet you they're missing you way more than you miss them."

Lily cuddled into Daphne, wiping her eyes. "Really?"

Daphne nodded. "I know I'd miss you loads if I had to go away for two weeks." She kissed her forehead. "But you'll have loads of fun with me. I promise." She felt her forehead. "You're still a little warm." Lily felt the blanket go over her. Daphne held her close as they went back to sleep.

Damon woke up in the early morning, feeling a sharp pain in his back. He turned around, seeing Lily's legs now dug into his stomach. He raised an eyebrow at Daphne. "When did she come in?" He whispered.

Daphne shushed him. "She misses her parents, she's never been away from them before." She pointed out. "I think we should bring her out for the day." She whispered softly. "After all we don't want her to be upset for two weeks."

Damon nodded, fixing Lily so she wasn't pressing into him. "Harry's going to be killed when he comes back."

Daphne kissed him. "Shut up. He's trusting us with a huge responsibility."

Damon smiled, kissing Lily's forehead gently. He gently stroked her hair, watching her sleep. "She's a cutie. Though I don't see a lot of Potter in her. She's more Nakamura than anything."

Daphne nodded, seeing Lily's eyes open. "Good morning sweetheart, how do you feel?"

Lily yawned. "Better." The three year old smiled.

Damon cuddled her. "You're going to be coming with us today. We're going to get you a nice dress for our wedding."

Lily frowned. "No pink." She crossed her arms.

Daphne grinned. "How about a nice blue?"

Lily nodded. "Can we get ice cream when we're out?"

Damon chuckled. "Only if you're a good girl." He said softly, kissing her forehead. He got up, walking to the bathroom for a shower. When he returned he saw the two females snoring again. He kissed their foreheads, walking out to the kitchen. He grabbed the paper, frowning at the headline.

 _ **Government to consider talks with Separatist Movement.**_

 _Troubling news coming from the Ministry of Magic today as Minister Dumbledore has announced that peace talks are to be held one week from now at the I.C.W building in Sweden. Several members of the Minister's cabinet have strongly opposed the talks after the recent liberation of a prison camp by the newly formed secret division of the Auror Corps._

 _Minister Dumbledore has announced in a press conference earlier today that the talks will be aimed at establishing a line of communication between both governments. Speaking at the press conference, Minister Dumbledore was quoted as saying "The Separatist Government had been making alliances and trade negotiations with half of the Wizarding World. Over the last two years they have began work on establishing themselves as a legitimate governmental board. Last week I received correspondence from the Separatist Minister of Foreign Affairs, requesting peace talks in the upcoming meeting of Magical World Leaders in Sweden for the annual economical conventions. These talks with the Separatist Government will be key to establishing a non-aggression pact and hopefully ending our four year fight against our own country."_

 _It is unknown if these developments will call into question the help provided to England by Pride Avalon and its Alpha, Harry Potter. Pride Avalon has helped against the fight with the Separatists since 1996. Harry Potter, the current Alpha of the Pride has been known for his strict criteria against the Separatists and their leader, Lord Voldemort._

 _We await any statement the Pride decides to give._

Damon grabbed his phone, ringing Harry's number. "I know I'm only supposed to call if there's an emergency, but we have a serious problem."

As soon as the moans stopped Harry sighed. "What's wrong? Is Lily alright?" He asked curiously.

Damon sighed. "Dumbledore's organising peace talks with Voldemort's side."

Harry pressed a button on his phone. "You're on speaker. What the hell do you mean peace talks?"

Damon sighed, pacing around his brother's office. "They're making alliances Harry. There's talk of them going legit. As in 'we're going to be blacklisted when it comes to fighting them' legit. This is a ploy. They're trying to consolidate their power so they can wipeall enemies out in one fail swoop." He wiped the sweat off his forehead. The political ramifications could be disastrous if they were not allowed to fight the Death Eaters. "Look, I know you're supposed to be shagging the beautiful ladies on the beach for the next two weeks, but you need to get your ass back here within a day. We need to formulate a plan of attack and try to take as many of them down as we can. We've been named in the paper too. The Pride and they might know about Bravo Team. We need you back here."

Harry gulped, staring at Hermione and Akiko. "We'll be there tomorrow." He growled out.

Damon nodded. "Tomorrow. I'll have Bravo Team and Shadow Team ready. I'm going to contact Seth too, just so we can have all available forces ready to kick ass. Harry...we have one week to kill him."

Harry grit his teeth. "I know!" He shouted. "Get the Sentinel Corps and Warrior Corps ready to move out. I want all of the Pride's greatest warriors ready for battle. Trade routes, camps, prisons and anything else that's important to them. Liberate where you can and burn the rest to the ground." He slammed the phone down.

Damon frowned. "I will not kill my brother." He started repeating to himself. "Why do I have to say that all the time now?"

Daphne walked in after an hour. "Yeah. I'm going to dress Lily, are we ready to go?"

Damon shook his head. "We can't. I have to gather all our forces." He handed her the paper. "Harry's coming back tomorrow. We've got one week to kill Voldemort before he gains the ability to claim independent from England. I need all the information your friends can give me."

Daphne sighed. "Only Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott keep in touch with me. It's not much but I can have loads of information on important places."

Damon nodded. "Thanks. We should bring Lily out for the day. We can at least plan in an open setting." He kissed her softly, holding onto her. His head was spinning and he couldn't really think straight at the moment but he knew that they had to work on this.

Daphne kissed him back. "I'll dress Lily and get in touch with my contacts, you contact all your little teams and Corps and we'll meet up in the kitchen within the hour."

Damon kissed her forehead, walking out to the garden. "Reveal yourself."

A man appeared out of thin air. "What is it you require, Master Damon?"

Damon frowned. "Contact Seth and inform him all our forces will be needed by tomorrow. The time has come. My mother shall be avenged and my father shall rest in peace knowing the man who took her life has been destroyed."

The man nodded. "It shall be done." He disappeared without another word, leaving Damon behind.

"I wish I could do that." He said to himself. He went back into the room, fixing his battle armour under his clothing. He strapped a knife to his side and placed his jacket on. He knew it would only be him, Daphne and Lily but he wanted to be safe. "We're going to a muggle boutique, aren't we?"

Daphne nodded. "Yeah. I'm not wearing some Victorian era monstrosity." She fixed her hair into a ponytail. "What's the plan?"

Damon knelt down to Lily, pinching her nose gently. "Lily, if any of the muggles ask, I'm your daddy and Daphne is your mum, ok?"

Lily nodded. "Ok. Daddy told me to listen to you." She said softly. "Will bad men be there..?"

Damon felt his heart break. He had completely forgotten that Lily saw his father die. While he wasn't there when James died, he knew a lot of the younger family had been. "Lily, I want you to look into my eyes." Her little eyes met his. "As long as I'm beside you nothing will happen to us. We're going to use this pretend story because we want you to be safe." He fixed the zip on her jacket. "I promise you that you'll be safe with us." Lily nodded, hugging her uncle tightly. "Nothing's going to happen to you, Lily-bug."

 **-PA-**

Daphne groaned as the dress was placed on her again. She wished Damon was in the room with her but the muggles had some silly tradition about the groom not seeing the dress. The woman fixing it was obviously holding back a question. "Just ask me about it."

The woman bit her lip. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but you're not that girl's biological mother, are you?"

Daphne thought for a second. "No. My fiancé and I adopted Lily when we were in Japan. Damon works for a weapons manufacturers that was working on new armoured vehicles for the Japanese army. I accompanied him so we could see the world together." She felt her ribs tighten. "Too hard."

"Sorry." The woman loosened the material. "Better?"

She nodded. "Anyway, Damon was showing them the vehicle when we first saw her. Her orphanage had brought them to the army barracks on a trip. She was the smallest and I fell in love with her from the second I saw her. I wanted us to have a baby, but I wasn't ready for the stresses of pregnancy. Lily's mother had been a teen mother who still saw her once a month. She agreed with the agency and we brought her with us."

"You look a little young yourself." The woman pointed out.

"Yeah. I was eighteen when we adopted her." Daphne explained, frowning at the trail. "Could we shorten this? I'll trip over and make an arse of myself."

The woman nodded. "I'll have it ready in three weeks." She said softly, helping her back into her clothes.

Daphne walked out of the store with Damon and Lily, sighing softly. "Lily, never get married sweetheart. Dress shopping is worse than pink dresses."

Lily's nose scrunched in disgust. "Eww." She said, walking with her hands being held. "Pink is icky."

Damon chuckled. "Trust Harry to have a tomboy toddler."

Daphne frowned. "Don't call her a tomboy, she's a lady."

Damon shook his head. "She chases after the dogs."

Daphne just gave a pout. "She's still a lady..."

Lily listened to the two of them. Grown-ups were weird to her. She didn't know what being a lady had to do with anything. Daphne was a lady, so were Lily's mummies and grandmothers. All she knew was Uncle Damon was walking towards an ice cream shop. It was going to be a great way to forget about inky pink dresses.

 **-PA-**

Harry, Akiko and Hermione stood outside an ancient stone temple, each bundled up in a extra padded jackets. The ruins around them shone with an eerie aura and the room itself seemed to be watching the three people. Harry pulled his hood down, grinning as he examined the ornate locking mechanism.

"The Three Pillars." Akiko whispered. She ran a hand over the lock, turning back to Harry. "You really think it's here?"

Harry nodded. "The scrolls in the Valhalla temple speak of a room bathe in dark energy with the light of the Pillars shining through the darkness." He took a deep breath. "Stand back my loves." He stabbed his blades into the locks, hearing the ancient lock creak and open.

Hermione tossed a couple of stones into the room. "No wards are active." She smiled.

Harry walked into the room, gasping out as he saw the golden armour. "It's real. I didn't think it was real." The armour itself didn't show any signs of its age. The golden glow that enveloped it had the three Potters wondering if they had just transported back in time.

Akiko knelt before it. "And to those who did not fear the Great Merlin's power, beware for your reckoning shall come in the form of the Golden Vengeance." She recited. Her voice broke slightly as she turned to Harry. "Try it. If you're Merlin's reincarnation, then it belongs to you."

Hermione nodded. "She's right, Harry. But you should let us run a few tests on it before you put it on. We don't know if there are any traps placed around it." She pulled her wand out, casting a series of diagnostic spells and warding charms.

Harry watched Hermione as she worked her magic. "One way to find out." He stood in front of the armour. "The Pride is threatened." As soon as the words left his mouth the armour disappeared, reappearing itself on Harry's body. He grinned slightly as the armour's glow began to fade. "It's amazing."

Hermione ran her wand over him. "It's actually forming a protective shell around your body, Harry. Can you take it off?"

Harry clapped his hands, causing the armour to shrink until only a bracelet remained on his right hand. "Whoa."

Akiko smiled. "This'll come in really handy when we're dealing with the Death Eaters. We should go and get ready to head back to England." She glanced around the room, reading some of the ancient texts. "It's a spell." She whispered to herself. The layout of the text seemed to be randomised and made no sense. "Hermione, do you have your camera?"

Hermione walked over to her. "Yeah. Why?"

Akiko pointed at the text on the walls. "Picture them all please. I think it's a spell. I want to analyse it back at the Farm." She explained.

Hermione took pictures of all the walls, frowning a little. "Hang on. What makes you think that it's a spell?"

Akiko pointed at the first wall. "Merlin developed a written language and a verbal one for the Prides to use. This sentence means 'The power of Merlin', most of the Pride made spells begin with that sentence."

Hermione thought for a moment. "Then this could be information on the armour or even the Pillars."

Harry frowned. The Pillars of any mention of Avalon was still hard for him. He may not have considered anywhere his home, but Avalon was home for a lot of his family. "If we can create new Pillars then it could be useful." Hermione and Akiko walked out with him, sealing the temple again.

 **-PA-**

Harry stormed into Dumbledore's office in the Ministry, slamming his fist on the table. "PEACE TALKS?! You're holding PEACE TALKS?!" He shouted.

Dumbledore remained calm as he poured two cups of coffee. "You're home early."

Harry took the coffee, sitting across from him. "Why wasn't I made aware of these talks?"

Dumbledore sipped his coffee, placing the cup down. "You seem to think that you're entitled to know about all affairs of the Ministry, Harry. You are here to help us."

Harry frowned. "You said that after my father died the agreement between England and the Pride ended. I agree. So we'll take our leave. But before we do we will offer membership to all those we have fought beside, Bravo Team included."

Dumbledore chuckled. "You are a difficult man to work with, Harry." He sighed. "Read this." He placed a letter in front of him.

 _Dear Minister Dumbledore,_

 _My name is Tiberius and I would like to propose a plan that will be mutually beneficial to both sides. The self proclaimed Emperor of our government has begun what he calls a mass execution of all those thought to be dissidents. Most are ex members of his inner circle who began to voice problems with our separation from Southern England._

 _We understand that the Prides have been assisting with the creation of your army and we would like to request assistance. Disclosed below is the names of Voldemort's inner circle and the benefactors of our economy. If you help my government become legitimate by disposing of the darker members of cabinet, then we will officially sign a peace treaty with you in eight days time._

Harry frowned. "I need to see the names." He said coldly.

Dumbledore sighed. "It's a long list and we don't have much time."

Harry took the list from him once it was produced.

 _Bellatrix Lestrange_

 _Antonin Dolohov_

 _Severus Snape_

 _Barty Crouch Jnr_

 _Peter Pettigrew_

 _Fenrir Greyback_

 _Theodore Nott (Snr and jnr)_

 _Goyle Family_

 _Crabbe Family_

 _Lord Voldemort_

"They're not asking much, are they?" He asked sarcastically.

Dumbledore nodded. "If you help us with this, we will be in your debt."

Harry finished his coffee, pondering on the names for a moment. "In return for our help in this matter, Bravo Team and any other person who wishes to join us shall be coming with us. We also want help to create a new Avalon."

Dumbledore nodded. "So be it." He shook Harry's hand.

 **A/N: So we've reached the penultimate episode of our adventure. The next chapter will be the last one. It will be uploaded on the 22nd of December at 8 or 9am Irish time. Please review and enjoy this chapter. It's been a pleasure to write.**


	17. The Greater Good

**Chapter Seventeen: The Greater Good**

"Ok. You're all here because you're the greatest trainees in your fields of speciality. You all know the members of Bravo Team and Shadow Team, either from your training or from casual talk." Damon frowned at the map in front of him. "You've just became four new teams. Weasley, Finnegan, Thomas and Patil, you four are going to be Alpha Team. Your job is recon and scouting."

The four people nodded.

"Padma, the Weasley twins, Lovegood and Bones, you five are Omega Team. Your job will be planning and supplies." He sipped his coffee. "You'll also be the back-up strike team, behind Shadow and Bravo Teams."

Luna grinned. "We'll be the shadows of Shadow Team." She said in her dreamy voice.

Damon chuckled. "Fair enough. Potter, Davis, Greengrass, Pansy and Weasley girl. You're the undercover team. I've picked you all for your acting and your ability to keep calm under pressure."

Hermione nodded. "Girl power."

"Finally, myself and Harry will be the overall commanders. We'll be the ones overseeing most missions." He moved so Harry could talk.

"Ok. We're going to be attacking a lot of dangerous people. We can either attack full on or we can do it as stealthily as possible." Harry placed several pins into the map. "Ok, our undercover team will be placed in an apartment complex in Northern England to do a lot of reconnaissance for us. Pansy, you and Scorpius will be moving back to Malfoy Manor. You've got the hardest job out of all of us."

Pansy gulped a little. "I know." She whispered softly, closing her eyes. Her heart was beating rapidly and she was pretty sure she was going to piss herself if she continued to think about returning to that horrid place.

"Shadow Team will be there to protect you. Keep calling yourself Lady Malfoy. Bellatrix will try and kill you for insulting her sister's memory." Harry placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's a lot to ask and I'm sorry, but you're the only one who can do it."

Pansy nodded slowly. "I know."

He glanced at Damon. "And...well we'd like to talk to you in private once we're done here."

Pansy nodded again, frowning in confusion.

Harry gave everyone else their jobs. For now it'd be a series of quick smash and grab missions to stop Voldemort's operations while continuing their own. He brought Pansy into his office, pouring some tea for her. "I've been talking to my family about you, Pansy."

Pansy took the tea into her hands, staring at him wearily. "What..?"

Harry sipped his own tea, chuckling weakly. "There's a thing Prides have done since our creation." He placed his hand on hers. "We want you to join our family."

Pansy's eyes grew wide. "Are you proposing?"

Harry shook his head with a soft laugh. "No. I'm offering you a place in my family. To be my sister in all but blood. If you don't want to be part of our family it's ok, but the offer is there."

Pansy's mind went into overdrive as she thought about what he had said. Only one question was present in her mind. "What about Scorpius?"

Harry smiled. "He's your son. He's as welcome as you."

Pansy bit her lip. "You want me to join?"

Harry nodded. "You don't need another husband at the moment, Pansy. You need loving family around you. We're going to help you erase the bigotry your son has had ingrained in him since he was a baby. We could offer you the same as Daphne and I could marry you, but you deserve to find your own love."

Pansy thought about his offer. "How will it work? I mean your father isn't here to adopt anyone and I'm past that age."

Harry took out a small book. "This is the Family Grimore for the Potter Family. Most people think that just because I'm Alpha that I'm also the Head of House. I'm not. The deal between me and Damon is for you to become a Potter and I sign off on his marriage to Daphne."

Pansy smiled at him. "Does your family know about this?"

Harry nodded. "They all agree. Pansy, you have done more for us in three years than most of England has done in decades."

Pansy closed her eyes. "I-I don't know what to say."

Harry chuckled softly. "Take your time to think about it."

Pansy looked at him. "I accept. I love your family. You've all been so amazing to me and Scorpius. I would be honoured to call you my brother."

Harry handed the book to her. "Have Damon place your name in the book and you'll be a Potter, just like us."

Pansy's hands shook slightly as she took the book into them. She had practically sprinted to Damon's office.

 **-PA-**

Akiko sat in the main study of the Farm, checking through all the scrolls that lay in front of her. The basic layout of a Merlinian spell were similar to the words written on the walls of the temple. Her reading glasses were hanging slightly from her nose as she fixed her hair into a messy bun. Lily sat on her lap, trying to write her name on any blank page she could reach.

She took the glasses off, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "There has to be some sort of a pattern that I'm not seeing." She kissed Lily's head, watching her scribble th that she had been able to write thanks to Daphne. She thought of something as Lily tried to write down a Y for the hundredth time. "Could it be that easy?"

Lily pouted as she failed at the last letter. "Mummy, why can't I make the shape right?"

Akiko put her hand over Lily's. "It's easy, just make a smiley face and then down to half a neck." She smiled, helping Lily write her name properly.

Lily grinned as she finally wrote her name. "I gotta show auntie Daphne!" She jumped off her mother's lap.

Akiko laughed. "Why don't you go show her?" Daphne basically moved in with them, as had Damon so they could help out with all the raids that were to come. She wrote down all the words that made no sense, shifting them with different letters until she finally decoded the bulk of the message.

 _To whom it may concern,_

 _If you're reading this letter then it means I have passed on from this mortal plain of existence. My name is not of importance, only my message is._

 _The armour locked within this room belonged to the mighty Merlin, protector and founder of my Pride. The fact that you're reading this means that Merlin's power has been resurrected and has found the armour. If this is true then the two worlds are finally ready to merge into one._

 _The armour is the key to open the door._

Akiko sipped her tea as she re-read the words. The armour is the key was simple enough to understand, what door it opened was a different kind of story. The spell was still to be deciphered and she was starting to get pissed. "Could it Fourth Dynasty? The script seems like the Fourth Dynasty style..." She grabbed one of the older books from the shelf. _Avalonian language and script_ was one of if not the best book about the evolution of ancient Avalonian language and culture.

Harry had entered the room silently, smiling as he watched Akiko try and decipher the words. "Have you tried using Third Dynasty language with Fourth Dynasty structure?" He asked. "It was common practice years ago."

Akiko wrote down the spell, altering it to fit the older style. "No. That didn't work either." She ran her hand through her hair. "What if it's encrypted?"

Harry thought for a moment. "Well, if it is encrypted...we're going to need the deciphering key."

Akiko's eyes widened. "Of course!" She shouted, ripping the bracelet off his arm. "The armour is the key! Whoever made the spell knew that Merlin's armour was the only decipherable way." She frowned slightly. "I need a magnifying glass."

Harry handed her one from the shelf. "What are those? Markings?"

Akiko examined them carefully, copying down the intricate designs. "I think it's an activation spell." She said softly. "You try it."

Harry tapped the markings, causing the bracelet to turn into a small monocle like eyepiece. He placed it over his eye, watching as the letters began to float in front of him and rearrange into the proper structure. He began chanting the words without a thought, glowing as he finished the final word.

He glanced around, confused at the sight that met his gaze. Akiko's study had been replaced with a large Ancient Greek inspired temple. A man stood at the top of the temple, staring at him. "Excuse me, could you tell me where I am?"

The man walked towards him, holding three blades of energy to his throat. "So you're the current incarnation of Merlin?"

Harry extended his own blades. "Who are you?"

The man chuckled. "You may call me Darius." He said simply. "I am the fourth incarnation of who would know as Merlin."

Harry frowned. "The prophecy referred to one person."

Darius laughed. "Actually, the exact wording is that a _ **person**_ carrying Merlin's power would end the darkness and reveal magic to the world." He gestured to the area around him. "This is the room the prophecy was foretold in. You are in Avalon, in the year 1275AD. You're from the Potter Bloodline, aren't you?"

Harry nodded. "Yes. How did you know that?"

Darius conjured two chairs for them to sit on. "I'm from the Bloodline of LeFey. My ancestor was Merlin's third wife, yours was the second. Only Merlinian descendants may access the power and make use of it."

Harry sat across from him. "Why me though? I'm not the firstborn child of my father."

"Nor was I. I was my father's sixth son. But I was the first to be born from his third wife's loins." Darius laughed. "Merlin's power was passed down to different children from the three bloodlines of Merlin. The first was Merlin's first child. Then his grandchild. His great grandchild and eventually me. You are the twentieth incarnation I believe."

"So I'm not supposed to fulfil the prophecy?" Harry asked curiously.

"You could be the one. The darkness you face is the greatest evil to descend on the world in centuries." Darius crossed his arms. "I'm here to lead you to the library, so you can control the power." He motioned to the large door to his right. "You're the first one to decipher my spell in I don't know how long. What year is it?"

Harry looked at the door. "It's 2002 now. Early January to be exact."

Darius nodded, standing from his seat. "In the library you will find the information you need to fully control the power you now contain. I warn you though, once you control it, you can never shut it off. For the rest of your life you will be hunted by those who want that power for themselves." He said solemnly. "If you choose not to, then simply walk towards the entrance to the temple, you'll be sent home."

Harry closed his eyes. "I've already began my work. The Prides have been unified under one banner. I have to control the power." He said softly.

Darius nodded. "Then be on your way, brave Alpha. Finish our ancestral duty so we may finally break the chain." He bowed his head to him, slowly vanishing as he looked up. "The fate of our people rests with you." Echoed throughout the room once he had vanished.

 **-PA-**

Harry placed his hand on the door, feeling himself almost phase through it. His body began to walk of its own accord, leading his soul to a large stack of scrolls and manuscripts. He sat down at the desk, grabbing the first of the scrolls to study. As soon as he opened the scroll a large blinding light engulfed him, leaving him dazed.

Once the light receded into him, he found himself sitting on one of the cliffs of Avalon. "This is starting to get annoying." He commented.

A hooded figure approached him, taking the spot beside him. "Your journey will always be an annoyance, if it was easy then it wouldn't be worth doing."

Harry nodded. "I suppose that makes sense." He listened to the sound of the birds. "I never thought I'd miss this place so much." He whispered to himself.

"Your home never really leaves you." The figure commented lightly. "Although its physical form may not be around, its spiritual energy and meaning will never truly die."

He turned his head to the person. "If I may ask, who are you?"

"Avalon. The spirit of this now destroyed paradise. I was born under the power of the Three Pillars. When they left the mortal plain, so did I...but I live on thanks to you and your people. I brought you here to speak about your power." She gestured to the three shining pillars of energy above them. "You are the only one who can rebuild the Pillars. The power within you can harness the Earth itself to help. But it'll only work if you lose your fear."

Harry closed his eyes. "My fear is what drives me to succeed."

Avalon chuckled. "And it is what holds you back. Your family will always be in danger, that is just the way of the Prides. But if you continue to fear their safety then you'll block out that which will save them. For your sake and for theirs, let that fear go."

Harry ran his hands through his hair. "I'll try." He whispered, opening his eyes. He glanced around, noticing the study was back.

"Try what?" Akiko asked. "Are you ok? You blanked out on me a few minutes ago."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, just...had an out of body experience." He kissed her lightly. "I'm going to try let go of my fear of losing you, Mione and Lils."

Akiko kissed him back, stroking his cheek. "You'll never lose me." She promised him, smiling lovingly. "Now, what did the spell do?"

Harry frowned. "I don't know. But I know how to access Merlin's power now...at least I think I can."

Akiko kissed him again. "Come on, let's focus on the mission for now."

 **-PA-**

Pansy paced around the parlour of Malfoy Manor, trying not to freak out from all the old memories threatening to bubble to the surface. Hermione and Ginny were staring at her, trying to calm her down.

"Calm down?!" She shouted. "I'm back in the one place I promised myself I'd never return to. I have my deceased scumbag of an ex-husband's aunt trying to kill me and on top of all that, I'm stuck with a person I barely know."

Ginny raised her eyebrow. "Look, I was the only one who actually volunteered for this mission. I've the best training when it comes to mimicking people. I'm sorry you and I don't know a lot about each other, but we have to focus on the mission first and personal problems second."

Hermione placed her hand on Pansy's shoulder. "Pans, I'm going to keep you safe." She promised. "And don't forget, I'm your servant. We have to maintain the charade for as long as we can. So, act snobbish and spoiled."

Pansy closed her eyes, nodding slowly. "Get me a drink, servant." She said as snobbishly as she could.

"Perfect." Hermione grinned.

"I wasn't joking, I do need a drink..." Pansy sat on one of the chairs, running her hand through her hair. "I hate this house." She whispered. "If these walls could talk, they'd vomit at the crimes committed here."

Hermione poured two whiskies, handing them to Ginny and Pansy. "When all of this is over, we can burn it down together, and all those memories with it."

Pansy downed her whiskey, resting her head against the cushion. "I'll gladly take that offer, Mione." She closed her eyes, feeling the whiskey heat her cheeks slightly.

 **-PA-**

Harry read through the scrolls the old Avalonian library had kept about the subjects of Horcruxes and soul separation rituals. It had been a lucky break when the librarian had told him about the salvaged scrolls and several old journals written by past priests and Alphas chronicling several centuries of Horcrux evidence.

He wrote down several notes that supposedly worked on a way to contain a wraith within an object. He finished his fifth cup of coffee as he planned out the ritual he needed. "Seth. I want your team to find me one of his anchors. I'll need it in two days." He felt the air whoosh around him as Seth left.

 **-PA-**

Monroe and Boot signalled to the rest of Bravo Team as they walked towards the entrance of one of the prison camps. It was Monroe's first mission as team leader and she was more than a little nervous. She threw two smoke bombs into the entrance.

"Liberate all the prisoners. Burn the place to the ground and kill anyone with a wand." She ordered, fixing her hood up. "Bravo Team, attack." She whispered through the earpieces.

"Roger." All members responded.

Monroe walked through the main courtyard, blasting spells at anyone with a wand. It wasn't her first mission, but it felt like it. She never really thought herself the kind of person to lead a team of spec ops wizards and witches. "Bravo Leader to all members of the team, progress report."

"Bravo 1 here, all prisoners freed. Ma'am, there's a fucking nursery here. All the babies are branded."

"Bravo 2, I've got reports saying they're all muggleborn servants to be." One voice called out.

Monroe closed her eyes. "Get them all and we'll bring them with us." She rubbed her forehead. "Bravo 3 and 4, report."

"Bravo 3, all the outer guards are dead. I've found a mass grave..." Kat said sadly. "All females, evidence of C-sections and recent births. I think all those kids are orphans..."

"Bravo 4, are any of the babies female?"

"Negatory Bravo 4, all of them are male." Moon responded.

"Shit. Allison, I've an order form here for fifteen female babies. It's signed by Lestrange." Sam sighed. "If they're not around...then..."

Monroe closed her eyes again. "Everyone fan out. Lilith, I want you to take care of the babes you've found. This is a search and rescue operation now." She clenched her fist. "If they're gone...find out where."

Sam walked around the shipping area. "I've got two manifests here. Ten of them are on their way to...they're going to a time chamber. Location unknown."

"The other five..?" Monroe asked.

"Dead ma'am. Deemed unfit for service..." He felt a tear slip down his cheek. "The ten were taken by carriage. We can catch up if we go like fucking crazy."

Monroe nodded. "Lilith, contact Akiko and Harry to extract the other babies. Then follow us. I'll leave a trail for you to follow."

"Understood. Ma'am?"

"Yeah Lilith?" She asked.

"Don't wait for me. Save those babies as fast as possible. And kill anyone who tries to stop you." Lilith said, her voice colder than ice.

"You got it soldier." Monroe disapparated with the rest of Bravo Team.

 **-PA-**

Harry held the locket in his hand, running his thumb over the intricate design on the cover. He placed it within a warded box, locking it in his drawer. "Report."

Monroe threw back a large whiskey, wiping her eyes. "The carriage was jinxed. When Bravo 2 tried to save the babies...it was consumed by Fiendfyre. We lost Boots and the innocents..." She whispered. "I'm not supposed to be the Leader of Bravo Team, sir. I lost a member on my first mission."

Harry poured her another whiskey. "You did all you could. Terry was a good man. He died trying to save innocents." He closed his eyes. "Shadow Team and Bravo Team will work together to liberate all camps. I've got manifests of the highly female populated ones. Two days."

"Of course sir." She saluted him, downing the drink. "He just got married last month. Poor woman's a widow in her twenties."

Harry sighed. "Don't think about that stuff. You did all you could, Allison."

Monroe chuckled weakly. "You've never called me that before."

Harry looked at her. "Before today you were just a cadet. You're a leader now, Allison. My door is always open if you need to talk about things."

Monroe smirked. "I don't know if it's the alcohol or you, but if you weren't married I'd have some fun with you." She walked away, leaving a dazed Harry behind.

 **-PA-**

Three days passed before Harry felt confidence enough to make the final assault against Voldemort and the separatist group he controlled. He had worked on the containment device perfectly, well as perfect as the designs allowed. He had Damon and the undercover team ready for action. They sat in the main dining area of Malfoy Manor, messing with their hands or silently praying. Harry sat with Akiko and Hermione, holding onto them as Damon chanted several prayers in Avalonian.

He fixed the armour on as the wards began to quake. "He's here..."

Damon cracked his neck and back, extending his blades. "We go in hard, Harry needs enough time to seal the soul within this container. Pansy, you and Scorpius will be sent back to the Farm until this is over."

"No! I can't keep running away from her." Pansy tried to keep her nerves in check, digging her nails into her arm. "I have to stop her...so we can live in peace."

Harry smiled widely. "Well said." He placed his hand on her shoulder. "But Damon's right, you need to take your son and go. Damon's the last Malfoy, we need him to be raised by you."

Pansy closed her eyes. "Promise me she'll suffer."

Hermione kissed her forehead. "As much as we can allow her to. Now bring him back to his cousin so they can play."

Pansy hugged them both, letting silent tears fall. "Thank you." She whispered. As soon as the hug ended she ran to Scorpius' room, grabbing him before exiting with a Portkey.

Harry ran at the first person to enter the house, slicing at their hands. "Show yourself, Voldemort!"

A cold chuckle met his call. Slowly a hooded man walked towards him. "Harry Potter. It's been a long time." He said in a calm manner. "1981, nearly twenty years since our first meeting, though from what your uncle told me, we never really parted." He grinned, removing his hood.

Harry gripped his fists tightly, extending the blades to their full potential. "Tom Marvolo Riddle. The bastard half-blood, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." He stared at the people in front of him. "It ends tonight, Riddle. You and I, a fight to the death."

Voldemort laughed coldly. "Even you must know that death shall never take me."

Harry placed his hand over a wooden box, throwing it towards him. "Open it."

Voldemort opened the small box, frowning at the contents. "Impossible!"

Harry chuckled. "I know where all of them are and I can end you in a moment. But I want to kill you man to man."

Voldemort tossed the box to one of his men. "I'm going to filet the meat from your bones." He snarled.

Harry extended his blades again. "I'd like to see you try."

"It may come as a shock to you, but I am more than capable of killing a mongrel like you." He tossed his cloak, extending the shadowy blades that once haunted Harry's life.

"I see my uncle taught you more than just our strategies." Harry replied calmly, closing his eyes. "Ancient Merlin, lend me your strength!" He shouted, causing a golden aura to envelop and penetrate him. He charged towards Voldemort, aiming for his head.

Voldemort raised both arms, deflecting the attack. He tossed Harry across the room. "You rely on the power of a dead man. Pathetic."

Harry picked himself up. "And you rely on the fear of others." He kicked Voldemort through the rain. "You shall pay for the crimes against the world that have been committed in your name. Lord Voldemort dies tonight, and his legend along with him."

Hermione and Damon instantly attacked Bellatrix as soon as her attention wavered from them.

"You filthy mongrels." She spat at them, reaching for her wand.

Hermione sent two cutting curses towards her arms. "The only mongrel here is you. A woman who bows to the very thing she claims to hate. You're pathetic."

Damon stabbed his blades into two men's chests, twirling to avoid two killing curses. "Cut the chitchat and kill the bitch. We haven't got all day." He reminded her, beheading the third man.

Harry and Voldemort continued their duel on the grounds of the Manor. "You shouldn't have killed her, Tom."

Voldemort sent two wandless killing curses towards him. "Why would you care? You've another two mothers. Your mongrel people are just like dogs."

Harry clenched his teeth, charging at him. "What would you know about love?" He sliced at his chest. "All you've ever cared about was power."

Voldemort felt blood pour from the wound. "Power is all that matters in life. There is no good, no evil. There is only power, and those who are too weak to use it." He swung his arm at Harry, connecting a blade into his shoulder.

Harry grit his teeth again as the blade pierced his shoulder. "That's a sad outlook on life. Not that it matters much, you will die tonight."

Voldemort chuckled at him. "You're a fool Harry. A boy who thinks himself to be king."

Harry closed his eyes, dissipating away from the blades. He reappeared behind Voldemort, thrusting a blade through his back. "That may be, but at least I don't have ideas about an immortal rule. I know that one day I will leave this plain and move on to the next." He tossed him to the ground. "You shall not be so lucky."

Voldemort felt the life fade from his body. Slowly his spirit raised from the dead shell. "I told you boy, I am immortal."

Harry allowed his blades to dissipate as he walked closer to the spirit. "And I told you, you will die tonight." He reached into his pocket, removing a small locket. "This isn't Salazar Slytherin's, but it'll do." He opened the locket, chanting the ancient spell he had researched for days. As his chants became faster the wraith form of Voldemort became sucked into a vortex of energy. Harry closed the locket once the energy dissipated.

Hermione and Damon walked over to him. "Is it over?" He asked his young brother.

Harry panted, falling to his knees. "I hope so. The spirit is trapped, but we still need all his vessels."

Hermione held his head on her lap. "Leave that to Seth. We need to get out of here, now."

"She's right." Damon held out the Portkey. The occupants of the Manor held onto it as they were whisked away to the Farm.

 **-Epilogue: Exodus-**

 _ **HISTORICAL PEACE TALKS HELD!**_

 _Peace talks between the Northern English government and the Southern English government have been held at the I.C.W building in Sweden yesterday. The new administration of the Northern government has agreed to a full investigation into their practices and policies in exchange for recognition as a sovereign magical state._

 _These talks come only two days after the death of one Thomas Riddle aka Lord Voldemort. The death of the corrupt self crowned emperor came at the hands of a well trained Strike Team under the direction of the Southern English Auror Force. The head of the DMLE has released a statement saying the Northern government has shown that they are open to an investigation and wish to shed the stigma left behind by Tom Riddle and his Death Eaters._

Harry sat in Dumbledore's office, sipping on a glass of brandy. "That's my half of the agreement upheld." He placed his glass down, handing him a file. "Monroe, Moon and The youngest Weasley have all expressed permission to join. The elder Weasleys are currently speaking to their family about it. We leave in one week."

Dumbledore nodded. "As annoying as our alliance has been, I will miss our chats."

Harry chuckled slightly. "So will I. You've another chance to fix this country, Albus. Don't muck it up." He held out his hand. "May the rest of your life be fruitful."

"The same to you my boy." Albus shook his hand, smiling.

Harry left the office, heading towards the exit of the Ministry. When he walked out he found himself on a strange cliff. "Avalon?"

The hooded spirit nodded, gesturing toward the empty space beside it. "You did well, Vessel of Merlin."

Harry sat down beside it. "Thank you." He said softly. "What happens now?"

Avalon chuckled. "You bring his vessels to the area of Avalon and resurrect the Pillars of Merlin. Once you've done that then the island will rebuild itself. If you want to continue your work you'll need a proper base of operations to work from."

Harry nodded slightly. "Thank you Avalon. I promise, I'll bring you back to our plain. I'll bring you home."

Damon watched his brother walk out of the door. "You ready?"

Harry looked at him. "Tell Seth we need to get the vessels, our home shall be rebuilt."

Damon nodded. "Of course. I'm going to miss England."

Harry chuckled. "You know something, in a way so am I." He walked away with him. "And you're finally getting married."

"Fuck." Damon laughed, throwing his arm around him. "Suppose I am."

 **A/N: And so ends the journey of the Pride. I didn't want to do my usual epilogue where everyone gets a huge story to end their lives. As for his third wife, she's whoever you want her to be. She's the one who knew him when he finally found himself at peace. Goodbye for now.**


End file.
